Live Or Learn
by Ogregal
Summary: Three friends, Amy, Sara and Angelina planned to move to Los Vegas, but along the way, they take a wrong turn, ending up in Middle Earth among a group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard
1. Introduction

**Live or Learn**

**It was a fall day, Three friends, Amy(Amanda) Bentley, Sara Elizabeth Warner, and Angelina Van Buren, are planning to move to Los Vegas, but along the way, the end up in Middle Earth among thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Los Angeles, California**

**October 11, 2012**

It was late fall, and Amanda Bentley, a red haired temperamental writer and artist, was packing her belongings in a shared apartment with her friends, Sara and Angelina. They all agreed to move since it was getting crowded between all of Amy's belongings, Sara's belongings and Angelina's belongings. That same day, as the friends rummaged and packed their things, Sara held up a book. "Amanda! Don't forget to pack this! You'll go bonkers without out!" joked Sara tossing a book over to her friend. Amanda caught the book. "Ah! The Hobbit! Yes, I would go bonkers without." said Amanda.

"You are such a nerd." teased Sara. "Hey! I cannot help it. I love my trilogies you know that." shot back Amy, as she packed her book in her backpack, alongside with her mp3 player, drawing supplies, sketchbook and notebook. "Well then Miss Smarty pants, who is your favorite?" asked Angelina. "Thorin Oakenshield." Amanda replied. Sara burst into laughter.

"How can anyone like that ass hole! He was such a jerk towards Bilbo! I personally like Fili, he's the cute one." said Sara, pulling her blonde hair up in a pony tail. "I like Bofur. Bofur is so optimistic and sweet, and so kind to Bilbo. He also would make a very good husband." said Angelina. "In your dreams, Angie. You know they're not real!" spat Sara. "Sara, everything we say, you it down! Can you stop doing that?" snapped Angelina. "Excuse me?! I do not do that!" shot back Sara. "Sara, Angie! Stop your fighting and continue packing." demanded Amanda.

"Yes, boss!" said Sara and Angie together. When everything was packed and loaded in Amy's van, the three friends headed to Los Vegas to their new three bedroom, one level ranch home. During their road trip, a nasty storm approached. "Shit. This doesn't look good. Turn on the radio, Angelina." said Amy. Angelina nodded and she turned on the radio. The radio weather man announced a Tornado warning in the area. "Oh crap! That's all we need is tornado! What are we going to do?!" griped Sara. "We're going to stop at a ditch some where and take shelter." replied Amy. "But we're going to get blown away!" protested Sara.

"Don't worry about it." said Amanda. "Has Amy lost her mind?!" shrieked Sara. They shortly found a ditch, and they parked the vehicle.

Amy, Sara and Angelina reached for their backpacks and headed towards the ditch to take shelter. "It feels like an F5!" cried out Angelina. "No, shit Sherman!" shouted Amy, over the loud wind coming above them. "No! My hat! Not my hat!" screamed Angelina. "Forget your hat, Angie! Its gone!" screamed Sara, holding Angelina back from climbing out of the ditch. "Well, if we're going to die, at least we're going to die together!" said Sara. "Well, Sara this is goodbye! See you in the afterlife!" cried out Angelina. "Oh come on you two! We're not going to die! Stop talking like that!" shouted Amy.

"We're in a middle of a tornado, you ass wipe!" shot back Sara. "It doesn't matter! We'll survive this! If we survive this, we'll survive anything!" stated Amy. Later on, the three friends found themselves waking up in a large green area. They also noticed homes with little round doors on them. As the friends stood up, they looked around them. Suddenly, a older gentlemen dressed in grey robes and a tall wide brimmed grey hat and white beard approaches them. Amy nearly freaked out. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is!" exclaimed Sara.

"Yes, Sara! That is who you think it is! We're not in California anymore, dumb ass! We're not even in the United States Anymore!" shrieked Amy.

"We're in Middle Earth!" exclaimed Angelina. "Exactly, my dear. I have plans for you three to join Thorin and his companions on their quest. They need the extra help to face a dragon." said the old man. "Are you by any chance Gandalf the Grey? Or some call you Mithrandir?" said Amy. The older man laughed. "Yes, yes. I am Gandalf the Grey!" chuckled the wizard. "I cannot believe this is happening. How in the hell did we end up here?" snapped Amy. "I sent you here." replied Gandalf. "You used your magic to send us here?" said Sara, crossing her arms over her chest.

The wizard nodded. "Yes, now we need to get going. We're supposed to meet up with the dwarves in Bree for our first meeting." said Gandalf. "Dwarves!" exclaimed all three girls. Amy felt like she like wanted to faint, but Sara stopped her. "Amy, this isn't a good time to faint, don't even think about it!" snapped Sara. And they followed the wizard to Bree, and they arrived at the Prancing Pony Inn. When they entered, they saw a group of dwarves gathered around a large table, and seated at the head of the table was a handsome and important looking dwarf.

His long dark hair reached his shoulders.

And he was dressed in a blue tunic, and silver chain armor. Amy couldn't believe that is the real Thorin Oakenshield that she is looking upon. "Aye, Gandalf! I see that you arrived." said Thorin, standing up. "Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to introduce you to three new members of your company. Ladies, come forward." said Gandalf. Amy, Sara and Angelina slowly stepped forward looking at the dwarves. Of course, Thorin frowned on this. "Gandalf, it won't happen. I refuse to allow three strange looking human women on our quest. They will only slow us down." scowled Thorin.

"Excuse me? Does it look like we have a choice? We don't know how we got here, and I doubt that we're going to get back! So you might as well get used to us, ass hole!" yelled Sara. "Just because we're women doesn't make us useless, or a distraction!" snapped Amy coldly as she now stood directly in front of Thorin. "You raise your voices at me one more time! I'll.." began Thorin. But Amy was quick, and she withdrawn her father's Swiss army knife from her ankle, and aimed at it Thorin's neck. "Or else what?" growled Amy. The dwarves looked upon Amy in amazement, and how quickly she withdrawn her weapon.

"Drop your weapon, Miss." said Thorin coldly.

"Not unless you allow us to join your quest." demanded Amy. "Fine! You will join us. But we are not responsible of your fate, understood?" said Thorin, icily. "Fine!" snapped Amy, and she turned away from the dwarf, and she sat with her friends at the table. As the ladies sat down, they sat near Fili, Kili and Bofur. "Miss Amy, you are quite amazing! No one has ever stood up to our Uncle before!" praised Fili. "Well, he insulted my friends and I. I had no other choice but to do so." said Amy. "Don't worry lassie, you're welcome with us. You seem to be very nice and lovely girls." said Bofur.

Angelina smiled and blushed. "Thank you." said Angelina. The three friends sat and listened attentively to the meeting. They realized that the next plan was to go to the Shire to visit a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. "I can't wait for this!" whispered Amy. "Amy, shut up. If it wasn't for you, we weren't be in the jam we're in now." said Angelina. "Excuse me? How is it my fault? Blame the tornado for that!" yelled Amy. "Amy, Sara! Stop causing a scene!" hissed Gandalf. "Yeah!" said Sara. "Lets take this outside!" yelled Angelina. "FINE!" boomed Amy, and the both went outside.

"This is going to be interesting!" smirked Thorin. "Can we go watch the cat fight?" beamed Kili with excitement. The thought of watching two women about to fist fight was quite entertaining for the young dark haired dwarf. "No, we're staying put. Its their fight. Not ours." spoke up Thorin. "But what if they injure each other?" spoken up Oin. "Its not my problem!" said Thorin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not your problem? What are we? Your problem? You think EVERYTHING and EVERYONE is a problem, and I'm sick of it! You must excuse me, Gandalf. I'm going to bed. I have enough of this dwarf's arrogance for one night!" yelled Sara, and she went to her room.

Meanwhile, outside Amy and Angelina still were arguing. It was to the point where fists are involved. Then Thorin, alongside with Bofur came out and broke it up soon as Amy was about to throw a fist at Angelina. "Break it up, the both of you. We don't need members of the company already injured." demanded the dwarf leader. The two stopped. Amy looked at Thorin. "Did you just say we're in the company?" asked Amy. "Yes. As much it pains me to say it, yes I did say you are in the company. I made contracts for all three of you to sign." replied Thorin.

Angelina looked at Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry I picked a fight with you. It couldn't be helped with the tornado and all. Friends again?" said Angelina. "Friends again!" smiled Amy, and both girls hugged. "Lets go back inside now." said Thorin, and they followed Thorin and Bofur back inside. Angelina sat with Bofur and told him about herself and her friends, and their plans of supposedly moving to Los Vegas. "Maybe you don't need this Vegas." said Bofur. "What do you mean?" asked Angelina. "Well, maybe you need to move some where more bigger and larger." grinned Bofur.

"You're not trying to say that we should move with you guys?" snickered Angelina. Bofur grinned. "If that's a possibility." said Bofur. "I'll think about it." smiled Angelina. "Where's Sara?" asked Amy. "She got mad at Thorin and went to her room." replied Kili. "Thorin, what in the hell did you do this time?" snapped Amy. "I didn't do anything!" shot back Thorin. "I heard her say that she was tired of you know who's arrogance and she went to her bedroom." replied Fili. Amy sighed. "I don't know what to do with her. She's young, she's proud and also very stubborn." said Amy, raising her hands in the air.

"Just like a certain friend I know." grumbled Angelina. "Hey! I am most certainly not stubborn and proud thank you very much!" shot back Amy.

All the dwarves laughed at the words exchanged between Amy and Angelina. "Well now I know whom I'm dealing with!" grinned Thorin. Amy bowed her head in embarrassment. "Thanks a lot Angelina. You just embarrassed me in front of the handsome dwarf king here." mumbled Amy. "HANDSOME?!" laughed Fili. "Oh! Someone has a liking for our leader!" joked Bofur. "I do not have a crush on Thorin! If that's what all of you are thinking!" snapped Amy.

"Look at you! We can tell it in your eyes, lassie!" chuckled Kili. "STOP IT!" yelled Amy, as they continued to laugh. "You heard the woman! STOP IT NOW!" yelled Thorin, but the laughter drowned them out. "SHAZARA!" screamed Thorin. And everyone quickly fell silent at Thorin's booming loud voice. "Thank you!" whispered Amy. "You're welcome." Thorin replied. "One more joke from any of you! You will get a severe consequence from it!" growled Thorin. The dwarves nodded. Later, when the dwarves went to bed, not too long after Sara and Angelina went to bed, Amy remained awake, she couldn't sleep.

And she wasn't alone. Thorin remained awake too, and they sat across from each other nearby a fireplace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'm sorry about earlier. That was quite uncalled for on Angelina's part. She always have a tendency of wanting to embarrass me. Its her thing, you know. And it boils me." said Amy. "It isn't your fault, Amy." said Thorin. "We didn't plan to show up here in Middle Earth, Thorin. We wanted to move to a lovely new three bedroom ranch in Los Vegas, but apparently its not going to happen, unfortunately. So I really don't know what to do now." said Amy. The two sat in silence for a bit. "Well, the only thing I can say is, you can join us until we reach Erebor, and the wizard can zap you back." suggested Thorin.

"He already told me he couldn't do that. We have no other way back. We are permanently stuck here, without a home, with just our back packs." said Amy. "Well then, you shall live with us, once we reclaim Erebor." said Thorin, smiling. "You really mean that?" said Amy, her eyes widened in surprise at Thorin's offer. "Yes." said Thorin. "Thorin-I honestly don't know what to say." said Amy. "Just say yes." said Thorin. "Yes!" smiled Amy. Once again, the two sat silently looking into the fireplace. "Amy, is it true that you find me attractive?' asked Thorin.

Amy nodded. "Yes. I do." said Amy. "But why? I'm very short tempered, and anything could get me angry, and you saw me earlier. But why are you so drawn to me?" asked Thorin. "Because I see a great leader in you, Thorin Oakenshield, and a great Uncle. And of course, you'll make a great King, if I may say so. Gandalf told me about you and your folk already, that's how I know. I understand why you are angry, Thorin. I would be too if I lost my family in a circumstance like that." said Amy.

Thorin smiled. "You are quite a woman, Amy." smiled Thorin. "About the stubborn and proud remark coming from Sara-well that is true. I am both of those. Boy, and I can see us bumping heads really fast." chuckled Amy. Thorin laughed. "We won't bump heads too much. Don't worry." said Thorin. "I should be in bed right now, but its just-I have a hard time sleeping. I tried counting sheep, that didn't work, and drinking warm milk didn't help either." said Amy. "How about this? I know one way to get you to sleep. If it works for my nephews, it will work for you! Come, allow me to escort you to your room!" smiled Thorin, extending his arm to Amy.

Amy took his arm, and Thorin guided Amy to her room, and he closed the door behind them. "I'm hoping nobody will notice." said Amy. "They won't. They are all asleep." said Thorin. Amy climbed into bed, and she covered up with a blanket, with Thorin's help. "Well? You're not doing anything!" said Amy impatiently. "Will you hold on? I'm thinking of one." said Thorin. "Thinking of what? A story? Come on, it doesn't take that long to think of a story." said Amy. "No, I'm thinking of a song, Amy." said Thorin. "Well just sing something that first comes to your mind, it doesn't matter, really." said Amy. Thorin smiled and nodded.

Thorin took a deep breath, and he began to sing, his deep baritone echoing throughout the room.

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold **_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

Thorin ended his song, and Amy already fell into deep sleep, a slow smile on her features. Thorin remained sitting there for a little while. _She is quite a beautiful creature, too beautiful to be without a home, and I'll be sure she'll get a home. _Thorin thought. Thorin stood and kissed Amy on the forehead, and he leaves Amy's room. The next morning, Amy met up with the others for breakfast in the common area of the Inn. "Good morning, Miss Bentley!" called ouf Fili. "Good morning, Fili!" Amy responded. "What happened to you last night, Amy? You didn't sleep at all? Or were you up talking all night with your future-!" began Angelina.

Fili nudged Angelina. "Angie, what did Uncle say about-you know the joking?" hissed the blonde haired dwarf. "Oh, that's right. His royal high ass doesn't like it." said Angelica sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Angelica, don't you talk of Thorin that way! We had a very good talk last night, okay?" snapped Amy. "Well excuse me! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" shot back Angelica. "Don't you start, Angie! I mean it!" snapped Amy. "Okay you two, don't start fighting again please!" broke in Dwalin.

"So you and Thorin had a nice chat last night?" said Sara, kindly. "Yes we did. And since I couldn't sleep, he helped me go to sleep." smiled Amy, and she blushed. "What did he do? Knock you in the head with a club?" smirked Angelina, and laughter came from the dwarves. "Angelina, he's not a cave man. Like Thorin is going to knock me in a head with a club and drag me to a cave to help me sleep! Ha, ha! Very funny. Actually he sung me to sleep." said Amy. "He _SANG _to you?" exclaimed Fili, Kili, and Bofur together.

"Yes, why?" said Amy. "Didn't you know that in some cultures that when a gentleman sings to a woman, it's a sign of courtship?" said Sara. "How would you know that, Sara? You only dated three or four guys in your life time, and none of them sang to you." shot back Amy. "Excuse me? Don't you remember the time, my ex boyfriend at the time Alan? He would come in the middle of the night, throw a pebble at my window, took out his radio and sang along to 'Keep on Loving You' by Reo Speed Wagon? He had the nerve to come to my house that late and do that!" returned Sara.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I am so done arguing." said Amy, and she continued to eat her breakfast. "You might as well not deny it lassie, that is a sign of courtship if our leader sung to you!"

Said Balin. "Yes, but he didn't sing no mushy, mushy love song. It wasn't even a sonnet. If he was singing a love song, he would've accompanied himself with a guitar or something. He was only singing to put me to sleep. And the song he was singing happened to be a very beautiful sad song." said Amy. "What song did he sing?" asked Kili. "A song of your home." replied Amy. The dwarves smiled. They knew what song Amy was talking about. "Well, she's right. They aren't courting-well at least yet anyway!" said Nori. Thorin shortly joined in for breakfast.

"So what is everyone talking about this morning?" asked Thorin. "Nothing! Just the weather!" said Sara. Amy snorted. "Liar." mumbled Amy. "We will be heading to the Shire. I will meet up with all of you later." stated Thorin. "Where are you going, Thorin?" asked Amy. "There is a meeting I have to attend. I'll be back in time for supper." said Thorin. "Just don't be too late. We eat like one pig does another!" spoke up Sara. And the dwarves laughed. "Sara." spoke up Amy. "What? It was only a joke? Come on, Amy! You need to lighten up! You know who you're starting to sound like?" said Sara.

Bofur and Angelina had spent a lot of time together, Amy noticed.

Amy decided to sit with them. "What are you two chatting about?" asked Amy. "I was telling Bofur the time I played clarinet in the high school band. I even bought my clarinet with me, and he's taking a look at it. He believes it needs fixed." said Angelica. "We have no time for music today, Angie. We will be leaving to the Shire here shortly." said Amy. "Oh come on? Just one song?" pleaded Fili. "Yes, Angie! Play us something!" spoken up the other dwarves. "Well she can't. Not without me and my violin!" grinned Sara, reaching for her bag, taking out a black case, and removing the violin and bow that was inside.

"Oh nice. Very nice!" smiled Fili looking over the instrument. "You play fiddle, Sara?" said Kili. "Well, sort of. It's a violin really, but it can be played like a fiddle. I know few Irish drinking songs!" said Sara. "We like to hear one!" said Bofur, handing the clarinet back to Angelina. "Come Angelina. Lets show these boys some true drinking songs. Oh and by the way Amy, you have to sing." said Sara. "How did I get involved with this?" said Amy. "Just sing, Amy." said Angelica. Very well." said Amy.

Before Thorin left the pub, Fili ran to his Uncle. "Uncle don't leave! The girls are about to play us a song!" said Fili, stopping his Uncle. "What?" said Thorin, and the dwarf turned around.

He saw Sara taking her position on her violin, and Angelina on her clarinet. Amy stood on the table, preparing to sing. Soon as the girls begin to play the song, Amy began to sing a lively Irish drinking song, and she began to dance as she sang. The dwarves began to clap and stomp to the rhythm of the music. Thorin stood in awe and in amazement at the talent of these three women, but his main focus was on Amy. He couldn't believe how beautiful her voice sounded, and her skills in dancing. His heart began to race in his chest.

Thorin approached closer near the table and he began to clap along and stomping his feet as well. Pretty soon, when the dwarves understood the words, they joined in with Amy, as well as Thorin. Amy dancing a jig on the table, and she spun, and Angelina jumped up on the table with her playing her clarinet, and she began to dance as well. "What a woman!" cried out Bofur, speaking about Angelina. "Do you like her, Bofur?" whispered Kili. "Angie? Oh yes, I really like her. More than just a friend. But I'll discuss that with her later." grinned the dwarf in the grey fur hat.

When the song ended, the dwarves cheered. Thorin helped Amy down from the table, and Bofur helped Angelina down. "You didn't tell me you girls have musical talent!" smiled Thorin. "We do. I'm the singer and dancer of the group, and Sara and Angelina are the musicians!" said Amy. "Don't you play an instrument, Amy?" asked Fili. "No. But there is one instrument I always wanted to learn to play." said Amy. "What's that?" said Kili. "The Celtic harp." smiled Amy. "The harp?" said Thorin, grinning. "Yes! I'll talk with you more of that later, Thorin. You need to go to that meeting of yours!" said Amy. "Hey, you're not getting rid of me already, are you?" joked Thorin. "Just go, you big galoot!" hissed Amy, playfully hitting the dwarf on the shoulder.

Thorin grinned, and he left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shortly, the company set out to the Shire. As they rode alone, Amy felt in the mood of teaching the dwarves some songs from her child hood. "I'm going to sing Miss Susie Had A Steam boat!" said Amy. Angelina laughed. "Oh come on, that's childish!" said Angelina. "But I love singing that one!" said Amy. "Oh, okay. Go for it." said Angelina.

_**Oh! Miss Susie had a steam boat**_

_**The steam boat had a bell**_

_**Miss Susie broke the engine**_

_**And suddenly she went to**_

_**Hello operator, give me number nine**_

_**I saw a boy and a girl in a bathroom**_

_**Kissing behind the refrigerator**_

_**There was some broken glass**_

_**Susie sat upon it, and broke her little**_

_**Ask me no more questions, don't give me no more**_

_**Lies, Susie saw some boys in restroom**_

_**Zipping up their flies!**_

When Amy ended the song, the dwarves roared with laughter. "That is the most funniest song ever heard in me life!" laughed Bofur. Bofur was laughing so hard, he nearly fell off his pony. "I also know some really dirty jingles." grinned Amy. "No, I know some dirty ones myself." said Angelica. "What's dirty?" asked Fili. "You guys don't know what 'dirty' is? You know! Vulgar songs?" said Sara. "Oh!" awed Fili. "I can imagine you dwarves have some dirty ditties of your own!" said Amy.

"Yes, yes we do. But I don't they're quite appropriate for you ladies." said Dwalin. "Hey, it couldn't be as bad as what we hear from our world." said Sara. They continued singing songs most of the day, until finally that evening, they arrived in the Shire at Bilbo's house. "I'll go in first!" spoken up Dwalin. "You'll come in with us!" said Fili and Kili to the girls. The friends nodded. After Dwalin entered the home, Balin shortly went in afterwards, followed by Fili, Kili, Amy, Sara and Angelina. The friends felt bad for the hobbit. "We should help him. The poor little fellow is so overwhelmed." said Sara.

"Mister Bilbo! You don't mind if I help you?" asked Sara. Bilbo smiled slightly. "Of course, my dear. I could sure really use the help!" said the hobbit. "In fact, you sit and rest, and we'll do all the work." said Amy. "Thank you so much!" said Bilbo, patting Amy on the back. "Hey! He's our host, he should be working!" said Dwalin. "Hey! He isn't used to having this much people in his house! Give the lad a break will you?" snapped Amy. "Sorry." said Dwalin raising his hand, and he turned back to talking to Balin. The others shortly arrived, followed by Gandalf.

The three friends cooked and made dinner for everyone. Amy panicked when she noticed the pantry was running empty. "There isn't anything left for Thorin!" said Amy. "Don't worry, you can make him some soup." said Sara. Amy sighed. Later, Bilbo was busy panicking when he noticed silver ware and plates being tossed, and Amy could over hear Bilbo saying "Careful with my knives, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo called out. "Do you hear that lads? He'll say we'll blunt the knives!" chirped Bofur.

And Kili led the dwarves in singing 'That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates,' as they began to dance and toss plates around. Dwalin took out his fiddle and began playing it.

Followed by Bofur on his flute, and danced around the room as they played and sang. Angelina smiled at Bofur. The girls began to dance, they couldn't help how lively the tune was. "He can play a mean flute!" grinned Angelina. "Take some lessons from him." teased Sara. "Hey!" shot back Angelina. Suddenly when the song ended, they heard the door knock. "He's here." said Gandalf. "Its about time." said Amy. Angelina and Sara laughed at Amy's remark. They gathered in the foyer of Bilbo's home, when Bilbo opened the door, and there stood Thorin.

"Gandalf!" said Thorin, as he entered the hobbit home. Amy and her friends went back into the dining hall, while Amy prepared soup for Thorin. She over heard Thorin stating "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!" and they entered back into the dining room, and Thorin sitting at the head of the table. Amy whispered in Thorin's ear. "I hope you didn't mean what you said about Bilbo earlier." said Amy. "I meant every word of it." said Thorin. "Ass hat." said Amy, and she walked away. Thorin glared at Amy.

Amy sat with her friends and they listened in on the conversation between Thorin, Gandalf and the dwarves. "Amy, are you okay? You seem to be in a daze!" said Angelina. "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired that's all." said Amy.

"If you're tired dear, you can go in one of my guest rooms to rest." offered Bilbo. "Thank you. I'll just do that. Excuse me!" said Amy, and she stood up, and she leaves the room. "Where's Amy going?" asked Thorin. "She's tired, she needs the rest." replied Sara. "I'll check up on her from time to time." said Angelina, as they continued the meeting. When it came down to the contracts, Bilbo's reaction to some of it, the girls found rather hilarious. Especially when he fainted. Gandalf took Bilbo into another room.

"Well at least we got the girls." said Dwalin. "Excuse me for a minute." said Thorin, standing up. "Where are you heading off to?" asked Balin. "To check on Amy." said Thorin. "You seem to grow quite fond of her, laddie." said Balin, smiling. "I am quite fond of her. That's all I'm saying." said Thorin, and he turned away and head towards the guest room where Amy is resting in. Thorin knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Amy. "Its me, Thorin!" Thorin called out. Amy opened the door. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you in here." said Amy.

"Are you okay? Your face seemed to turn pale. You're not coming down ill, are you?" asked Thorin. "No, no. I think I over done it tonight that's all." said Amy.

"And that she forgot to take her heart medicine!" spoke up a female voice behind them. It was Sara. "Heart medicine?!" said Thorin, in confusion. "I forgot to tell you Thorin, Amy has a heart condition and she takes medication for her to help her heart." said Sara. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Thorin sternly. "I didn't want to cause you any worry, Thorin. That's all." said Amy. "Amy-I really don't know you should be joining us with this condition of yours." said Thorin. "Thorin, I don't have a choice in the matter. I HAVE to go!" argued Amy.

"Amy seriously. What happened if you have that same spell again? What would I do?" asked Thorin. "I'll be fine, Thorin. Don't worry." said Amy. "Listen here, you stubborn woman! I have every right to worry!" snapped Thorin, taking Amy by the shoulders gently. "Oh and when did you decided to worry about me?" said Amy. "On the day that I fell in love with you." replied Thorin. "You-you're in love with me?!" gasped Amy. "Yes. The day I heard you and your friends singing that drinking song, and the sound of your voice and watching you dance, you really charmed me, Amy. Not to mention on our first meeting with you nearly killed me with your father's dagger." said Thorin.

Amy blushed. "I-really don't know what to say, Thorin. But I do know what to say is I am in love with you too." said Amy. Thorin cupped his hands underneath Amy's chin. "Amanda, I will keep a close eye on you, and I won't let anyone hurt you, understood?" whispered Thorin, looking into Amy's blue eyes. "Understood." whispered Amy. Thorin leaned over and planted a kiss on Amy's lips, much to Amy's surprise. "Goodnight, Amy." said Thorin. "Good night, Thorin!" said Amy. Thorin leaves the guest room.

As Amy lie in bed, she realized she couldn't sleep. She climbed out of bed, and went out into the parlor room. She could hear humming coming from the room. Soon as she entered the room, she saw Thorin standing in front of the fire place smoking a pipe. Suddenly, to Amy's surprise, Thorin began to sing, leading the dwarves into a song he composed himself, and the same song, he sung to her in Bree:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep, and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light**_

When the song ended, the dwarves and Gandalf went to bed, and Thorin remained awake. Thorin noticed that Amy was sitting by the window in the dark. "Still awake? I thought you would be in bed." said Thorin. "Couldn't sleep." said Amy. "Come and join me by the fire, Amanda." said Thorin. Amy stood up and she walked over to Thorin, sitting beside him on the floor. "You have strange sleeping habits." smirked Thorin. "I know. Some days I can sleep, some days I couldn't." said Amy.

"I couldn't get over that kiss you gave me earlier. I really liked it." said Amy. "I really liked it too." whispered Thorin, moving closer to her, and he drew her into his arms. Thorin leaned over and kissed Amy on the lips again, this time much longer and passionate. "I swear I'll protect you, Amy. And your friends as well!" whispered Thorin, when the kiss broke. "Thank you!" whispered Madison as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "You're welcome." said Thorin, as he held her in his arms. Amy closed her eyes and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

And she felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest moving as she slept. Thorin too, fell to sleep holding Amy. The next morning, the two of them didn't realize they had slept out there the entire night, and not only Amy's friends noticed the woman and dwarf cuddling, but the other dwarves as well. "Wake up, love birds!" called out Sara. "Oh, shit!" cried out Amy, quickly standing up. And Thorin quickly stood up too, alarmed at Amy's movement. "You didn't see that!" Amy quickly said. "I'm afraid we all seen it, lassie!" grinned Balin.

Fili laughed. "I knew it! I just knew it! I knew the two of you are courting!" beamed Fili, slapping his knee. "And to think you've been denying the entire time! You little shit!" laughed Angelina. Amy and Thorin scowled at them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Lighten up you two! We was only joking around, sheesh!" said Sara, as they sat and ate breakfast, noticing the scowls on Amy and Thorin's features. "If you all must know, we are courting! There! Happy now?" said Amy. Thorin chuckled. "My friends sure like to give me hell when it comes to relationships, Thorin. Just to give you a little heads up!" said Amy. Thorin laughed. "Your friends aren't the only ones. My nephews and my companions are having a good laugh at our expense too." said Thorin, shrugging. "We are happy for the both of you, Thorin and Amy. That's why we're laughing!" explained Balin.

"Yeah!" smiled Kili. Angelina smiled and stood up. "Well since this is confession time, I have one myself." smiled Angelina, and she took Bofur's hand. "Let me guess, you and Bofur are courting!" said Amy. "How did you know?" said Bofur, grinning. "Angie, you've been flirting with Bofur the whole time we stayed at Bree! You two started courting then!" said Sara. "Okay, yes, we have been courting since Bree." laughed Angelina. "She's quite musical, just like me!" grinned Bofur. "We can make some beautiful music together, Bofur!" purred Angelina, touching Bofur's mustache.

"Oh come on! Enough with the mushy business already!" exclaimed Fili, covering his ears. Sara nudges Fili in his side. "Ow! What was that for, Sara?" said Fili. "Just for kicks, Fili!" smiled Sara. Fili grinned. "So when are we leaving?" asked Angelina. "After breakfast." Thorin replied. When Amy and her friends finished their breakfast, they gathered their belongings and met up with the dwarves at the Green Dragon with the ponies. "You shall share a pony with me, Amanda!" said Thorin. Amy smiled and she mounted the pony, sitting in front of Thorin.

Amy sighed. "What are you thinking about, Amy?" asked Thorin. "Oh some memories of my childhood, mostly the thoughts and wishes." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "What were they?" said Thorin. "Its complicated to explain. You see, a lot of young girls in my world, starting at the age of five, have this dreams and wishes of being locked up in a tower, and their knight prince in shining armor would ride along his noble steed and rescue her from being locked in a tower, heavily guarded by a mean dragon. I had those dreams, but never had happened though." said Amy.

Thorin burst into roaring laughter.

"Let me guess, did I make your dream into a reality? Minus the tower, and the dragon?" said Thorin. "Yes, about the dragon part. I should've left that part out." said Amy, blushing. "You don't have to. You don't need to worry about a dragon harming you! As long as I'm around!" whispered Thorin. Amy laughed. "As for the steed, Minty isn't exactly what you call noble." chuckled Thorin. "He's still a steed, pony or no. It doesn't matter really." grinned Amy. "Oh, Amy!" laughed Thorin, and he kissed her neck.

"Is Bilbo even going to show?" asked Sara. "I don't know lassie. We all made bets whether he would show or not." said Balin. "I already placed my bet. I bet he is going to show." said Angelina. Bofur laughed. "We'll just see about that." said Bofur. Amy took out a book from her bag. Although she was an adult, she still enjoyed reading children's books. The one in particular she loved reading was Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. Thorin noticed Amy reading the book. "What is it you're reading?" asked Thorin. "Oh, its one of my favorite stories. Especially when I was little. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!" smiled Amy.

"Seven dwarves? Why not thirteen?" said Thorin. Amy burst into laughter. "Because they could on fit seven in the story, you oaf!" said Amy, playfully slapping Thorin on his knee.

Amy read a little of the story to Thorin, while they waited for Bilbo. Thorin felt quite intrigued with the story, and was quite fascinated with it. "One woman amongst dwarves. Sounds very familiar!" grinned Thorin, his eyes fixed on Amy. "Hey, are you trying to say my little situation is related to Snow White? Well mine is quite different, Thorin. Or should I say ours. You guys don't live in a cottage, these guys do. What is your favorite part of the story?" said Amy. "The part where the Prince saved Snow White with a kiss." purred Thorin. "Thorin!" laughed Amy, as she felt Thorin kissing Amy's neck again.

"I also like the part where the dwarves sang and played music for Snow White, and she dances with them." said Thorin. "Do you dance, Thorin?" asked Amy. "No, I don't really. I haven't danced in a long, long time." said Thorin. "You're going to learn to dance someday, Thorin! Mark my words!" said Amy. Thorin laughed. "And who is going to teach me?" said Thorin. "I am!" said Amy. Shortly, Bilbo finally arrived waving his contract in hand. Balin looked over the contract, and he smiled at Bilbo. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled the older dwarf. "Give him a pony!" spoken up Thorin.

Bilbo protested, but it was Fili and Kili who picked up Bilbo and placed him on a pony.

Angelina and Sara chuckled. And they begin their journey. As they rode, Amy could hear Sara and Angelina leading the dwarves into a few songs. Amy laughed. "Your friends are quite musically gifted." said Thorin. "All three of us are actually. I'm the singer and dancer of the group, while Angelina, she plays clarinet and Sara plays violin." said Amy. "What of you, Amy?" said Thorin. "Well, I always wanted to learn the concert harp, but never got around to it. I couldn't find anyone to teach me the harp." said Amy. A bright grin appeared on Thorin's features.

"You know, I play the harp Amy. And very well. If you want to learn, I would be more than delighted to teach you." said Thorin. "You play the harp? Do you have a harp with you?" said Amy with excitement. Thorin bowed his head sadly. "No its not with me. My harp is in Erebor. And I promise you, I will play it for you once we get there." said Thorin. "Oh, I would love to hear you play the harp, Thorin!" said Amy. Thorin smiled. "Trust me, once we arrive in Erebor, you'll get to hear the most beautiful harp music ever played by anyone!" grinned Thorin.

Amy smiled, and she leaned back against Thorin's chest. Later, they made camp.

Amy sat down, and she took out her sketchbook and a pen, and she began working on some drawings while waiting on supper to be served. Angelina and Sara helped Bombur with supper, while Thorin rested near a rock, and Fili and Kili sat together and talked. Then they begin to talk about orcs and raids. Amy overheard the conversation, and she could hear both brothers chuckle about it. Sara slapped Fili in the head with her back. "OW!" cried out Fili. Thorin stood up. And he began pacing. "You think orc raids funny? You think it's a joke?" lectured Thorin.

"We didn't mean anything by it." mumbled Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from the company, and headed to a rock, looking out over it. "Smooth move ex lax! You really opened your mouth!" grumbled Sara. Balin then begin his story of why Thorin hated orcs so much. Amy and her friends attentively as he told the story. Tears running down Amy's cheeks as he heard the story. She felt so bad for Thorin. The poor dwarf had been put through hell, and she could see it in his eyes. Amy stood up, and she walked over to Thorin.

Amy placed her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin, I am so sorry!" whispered Amy.

And she leaned towards the dwarf. Thorin turned, and gazed at Amy. "I won't let them hurt you, Amy." said Thorin, in a serious tone. "I know you won't, Thorin!" said Amy. Thorin turned his companions, as they looked upon him. "What of the Pale Orc? What became of him?" asked Bilbo. "Why does he think he's dead?" whispered Sara hearing Thorin's reply to Bilbo's question. "Just don't say anything." hissed Amy. The girls nodded. Thorin sat back down cross legged on the ground. Amy went and sat with him.

"You're okay, Thorin?" asked Amy. "I'm fine, Amy! Thanks!" said Thorin, smiling. Amy continued to finish her drawing. Thorin observed Amy's movement. "What are you drawing?" asked Thorin. "You!" smiled Amy. "Really?" said Thorin. "I'm almost done and I can show you when I'm finished." said Amy. "You draw?" spoke up Ori. "Yes, I do. I made a lot of drawings. In fact I made a few back at Bilbo's home. Ori came over to Amy and Thorin and sat down. Amy showed some of her finished work to Ori and Thorin. "Hey, that's me balancing plates!" chuckled Ori. "Yes." smiled Amy. Ori blushed. "You are quite talented, Amy." said Ori.

"You are very good!" grinned Thorin. Later, Amy finished her drawing of just Thorin.

And she showed it to him. "You drew me playing a harp!" smiled Thorin. "It was the first thing that popped in my head. I had to draw you playing the harp." smiled Amy. Thorin put his arm around her. "I can imagine the song you are playing in this picture." said Amy. "Song of the Lonely Mountain!" said Thorin, closing his eyes, and thought back of the song he and his companions sang in Bilbo's home. "Have you played the song on your harp?" asked Amy. Thorin looked at Amy. "Of course I have, Amy. That's how I composed the song in the first place." said Thorin.

Amy laid her head upon Thorin's chest. As she slowly drifted off into sleep, she could hear Thorin humming to himself softly. Amy felt to sleep on the sound of Thorin's deep beautiful baritone voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, they moved on and it rained the majority of the day. "I love rain as much as the next person does, but this is getting ridiculous! I thought our world was bad about deluges." complained Sara. "Sara, don't mess with Mother Nature, or she'll mess back!" said Angelica. "Mother Nature my ass!" grumbled Sara loudly. The dwarves, including Dori, laughed at Sara's response. And that is when Dori spoken up too about the rain, which led into a conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf about other wizards. Later, when the sun came out, and evening drew near, Thorin called out to make camp.

Amy joined her friends for a little and helped Bombur out with making supper. "Thank you for helping me." smiled Bombur. "You're welcome. Besides that the more people that help, the more quicker the preparation, and the quicker we eat!" grinned Sara. Bombur laughed. "My sentiments exactly!" chuckled the ginger haired dwarf. Angelina sat with Bofur and talked with him for a little bit. "You make toys? Really?!" said Angelina with excitement. Angelina was the most child like of her friends, and there are days she would act less her age than usual. Bofur smiled. "Yes!" said Bofur smiling.

"Then that makes you a toymaker! Oh, I would love to see what your toys look like!" beamed Angelica. "Actually I have one in my pack I like to give you." said Bofur, and he reached in his bag, and took out a wooden bird. There was a little lever beneath the bird where the bird's wings can flap. "Oh, Bofur! That is beautiful! I'm going to put a good word in to Santa Clause to see if he can hire you as one of his toymakers." smiled Angelina. "Santa Clause, Angelica? Really?!" called out Amy, overhearing Angelica's statement. "Amy! A B Conversation! So see your way out!" shot back Angelica. Bofur laughed.

"Who is this Santa Claus?" asked Bofur. "Yes, you have mentioned this man before! Who is he?" asked Gloin. "Its never too late for a story! Lets hear it!" piped in Oin. Angelina rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fine, I will tell you about Santa Claus. He's a very, very famous toymaker, well head toymaker. He wears a red coat with white fur, a long white beard, he laughs like this: 'HO, HO, HO'! And he has a sled of eight flying reindeer, well I should say nine counting Rudolph! And he delivers toys to all the good little boys and girls around the world on Christmas Eve, which is December 25th!" said Angelina.

"Wow! He sounds like a wonderful man! Do you think he's a wizard like Gandalf!"

Asked Bilbo. Angelina laughed. "Yes, if you put it that way. He also has people that help him make toys!" said Angelina. "Who are his helpers?" asked Oin. Angelina's features winced at the thought they were elves, and she felt like she wanted to call the elves something else. _I'm going to tell them gnomes, because those aren't elves, they look more like gnomes, _Angelina thought. "Little folk called Gnomes. They even have beards just like Santa." Angelina replied. The dwarves laughed. "Gnomes?!" said Bilbo. "Yes. They are small like you Bilbo, but with beards." said Angelina.

"Well they don't sound any different than us dwarves!" spoken up Dwalin, grinning. "True, true." said Angelina. "Now you just wait a minute here, Angelina! Santa's helpers aren't gnomes! They are elves, you twit!" spoken up Sara. "SARA! They are not elves. There are no way elves can be that small in size!" argued Angelina. "Elves! Elves, elves, elves!" Shot back Sara. "Gnomes! Gnomes, gnomes, gnomes!" hollered Angelina. "Elves!" yelled Sara. "Gnomes!" shot back Angelina. "I said they're elves!" yelled Sara. "I said they're gnomes!" shrieked Angelina. "Want to make a bet?! I got my book that proves it!" yelled Sara.

"Go ahead prove it!" screamed Angelina.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down! Sara, show us your book and let us determine who these helpers are!" said Balin. Sara grinned. "With my pleasure, Master Balin." said Sara, and she reached in her bag for her book, and walked over to Balin, and she showed a picture of Santa Claus and his helpers. "They look like dwarves to me." said Balin. Dwalin moved close and he took a look. "I say they're dwarves." grinned Dwalin. Bofur walked over and he even took a look. "Dwarves! All the way!" stated the dwarf. "YES!" cheered Angelina and she danced around the campfire. "Put that in your elvish pipe and smoke it, Sara!" cheered Angelina.

Everyone laughed. "You people! I swear!" said Sara, and she gave up on the argument, and she sat down where she was before and continued her meal. Meanwhile, Amy sat alone continuing her artwork, when she over heard the conversation between Thorin and Gandalf. No sooner as she listened, she saw the wizard storming passed her. _Oh lord, Thorin pissed him off. What did he say now? _Amy thought. Amy wanted to talk to Thorin about it, but she decided to let it slide. She knew Thorin was already in a foul mood already. Thorin shortly walked over and he sat down next to Amy.

"Still working on your drawings I see." said Thorin, a slight smile appear on his features.

"Yes, and you just missed a really hilarious argument between my friends!" said Amy, smiling. "Well I hope it wasn't as bad as the argument I had a with a certain wizard!" said Thorin. Amy laughed. "No, that bad. It was over something petty as Santa Claus and his helpers. Angelina says that Santa's helpers are gnomes, and Sara argued that they were elves. But your company ended their argument and by a popular vote, the dwarves are the helpers!" said Amy. Thorin burst into laughter. "Your friends are quite something, Amanda." said Thorin. "Tell me about it. I don't know what I'll do without them." said Amy.

Suddenly, Fili and Kili came running into the camp. "Bilbo's Missing! The ponies are gone! Trolls!" cried out Fili, as both dwarves panted. Thorin quickly stood up. "You three stay here!" said Thorin. "But Thorin!" protested Amy. "I said STAY HERE!" demanded Thorin, and he led the other dwarves into the forest. "Can't you believe the nerve of that jack ass? He won't let us fight!" spoke up Sara. "Sara, he has his reasons why we should stay especially me. He knows of my heart condition." said Amy. "You told him about your heart problem?! You supposed to keep that to yourself!" lectured Angelina.

"He has every right to know, Angie! After all, we're boyfriend and girl friend now!" shot back Amy. "Look, we cannot just stand here and let them get captured by three ass hat trolls. We have to do something." said Sara. "Sara, we don't even have weapons! How in the hell are we supposed to face three large trolls unarmed?" snapped Amy. "Fine! You stay here, and we'll go down there!" yelled Angelina. "Fine! But if I get yelled at by Thorin! I hold you two responsible for it!" yelled Amy. "Whatever." said Sara. And the three women followed the same path as the dwarves.

"Amy, you have your bow! You're not completely unarmed, you doofas burger!" said Sara. "I'm not a doofas burger. I'm not using the bow unless its an emergency!" said Amy. "Well this IS an emergency, you scatter brain!" shouted Angelina. "We have no time to argue right now! Bilbo and the dwarves are captured and we have to find a way of getting them un captured!" hissed Sara. The three women watched as the trolls are arguing over the hobbit and the dwarves. "Look, Bilbo is making his move. I think he's coming up with a distraction." said Sara. "No shit!" said Angelina.

"WAIT! You're making a horrible mistake!" cried out Bilbo, and he tried to stand up in a bag. "Here it comes." whispered Amy.

Bilbo begin to speak to the trolls on how to cook dwarf to buy time after he saw Gandalf in the distance. The dwarves first became very angry and yelled at the hobbit of hearing this, but when Bilbo began to speak of parasites, Thorin kicked Kili, now catching on Bilbo's plan. "Okay, here's your chance to shoot one the trolls! He's already got Bombur in his hand! Shoot the one that's got Bombur!" said Sara. Amy positioned her bow, aiming the arrow at the troll holding Bombur. Amy then released the arrow, and the arrow hit the troll in the arm, and another arrow close to the troll's eye, and he dropped the ginger haired dwarf.

The dwarves looked at each other in confusion and wondered where the arrows are coming from. Suddenly, Gandalf spoken up. "May Dawn take you all and be stone to you!" called out the wizard, and he thrust his staff on a rock, breaking the rock and bright light appeared throughout the area. Suddenly, the trolls turned to stone. Gandalf quickly came down, untying the hobbit and the dwarves from their bonds. "Who was shooting those arrows?!" asked Dwalin. "I did!" spoken up Amy, and she stepped out followed by Sara and Angelina.

Thorin stood in front of them, now in his undergarments. "You were told to stay at the camp!" said Thorin, hotly.

"I'm not speaking until you put your clothes on, Thorin Oakenshield." said Amy. Thorin snorted and he went to put his clothes on. "And for your information pal! It wasn't even my idea that I came to rescue you guys! But a thank you would've been nice!" yelled Amy. "Hey! Are you trying to get us in trouble?!" snapped Angelina. "Don't you start, Angie. I don't need you to yell at me either." said Amy. When Thorin already had dressed, he marched over to the girls again. "You were told to stay behind! Why did you disobey me?!" demanded Thorin. "Look I told you it wasn't even my idea, Thorin! My friends made me come to help you out. But still we wanted to help you, and like I said before a little thank you would be nice!" yelled Amy.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Amanda! You intentionally disobeyed my orders after I told you to stay behind, and the very next time you raise your voice at me again..!" began Thorin. "You listen here, Thorin! We helped rescue you, what much more do you want? Why are you taking your anger out on me! I done something useful for a change, and this is the things I get!" screamed Amy, and she slapped Thorin in the face, but as Amy was about to storm off, Thorin grabbed Amy roughly by the arm, squeezing Amy's arm tightly. "OW! Stop it! You're hurting me! Let me go!" shrieked Amy.

"Don't you ever strike me again!" hissed Thorin darkly, and he shoved Amy away from him. Amy spat on him. "YOU ASS HOLE!" screamed Amy, and she bolted. "Amy! Come back!" yelled Angelina. "Just leave her be, Angie. She needs to be alone." said Sara. "Sara, didn't you just see what just happened?! That ass hole of a dwarf tried to hurt her!" yelled Angelina. "He didn't mean to, and I will talk to Thorin of this matter. You three go keep Amy company!" said Gandalf. The girls nodded and they followed Amy, while Gandalf went to find Thorin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Angelina and Sara met up with Amy back at the camp. They saw Amy sitting with her back against a tree, holding up her arm that Thorin had grabbed, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Angelina softly. "No. Just go away. I need to be alone please." said Amy. "Come, lets go and join the others. Amy wants to be alone." said Sara. And the two met up with the others inside the dwarf cave. Gandalf smiled. "Where's Amy?" asked the wizard. "She's cradling her arm, and she wants to be left alone." said Angelina sadly.

Gandalf's face turned grave and he glared at Thorin. Thorin was looking through swords and he found a sword of his own. Gandalf reminded the dwarf the sword was made from the High Elves. At first Thorin made a face. Gandalf shortly found some weapons for the friends, and lastly, he found one for Bilbo. After giving Bilbo his sword, Gandalf gave the friends their swords. "You give this to Amy. Maybe it will cheer her up." said Gandalf. Angelina and Sara nodded. "Lets get out of here. We'll make camp tonight." said Thorin, and they lead the others outside of the cave, and made camp.

When they all returned to camp, Angelina and Sara decided to continue to leave Amy alone. "What's wrong with Amy?" asked Bofur. "Her and Thorin got into a fight, and he grabbed her arm very roughly." Sara replied. "He didn't try and hurt her did he?" gasped Bofur. Sara nodded sadly. "Yes." said Angelina. Thorin sat away from the others on his own quietly. First he looked into the fire, then looked over at Amy, with her knees drawn up, and Amy cradling her injured arm, and weeping. Thorin's heart ached when he saw Amy in this state. He never meant to hurt her.

_What have I done? I never meant to hurt her! I love her! Now she'll never speak to me again. I must make amends, _Thorin thought. Thorin would not live with himself to see Amy like this, and he also remembered her heart condition, and the last thing he needed on his conscious was for Amy to die in his arms from a heart attack, due to his anger. Thorin stood up and he walked over to Amy and he sat down. "Amanda!" spoken up Thorin. "Go away. I'm not talking to you." said Amy, coldly. "Amy, I wouldn't blame you for being angry. I was out of line back there, I should've restrained myself." said Thorin, his voice broken.

Thorin noticed the bruises on Amy's arm where he grabbed her.

Thorin tried to hide the tears swelling up in his eyes, but he couldn't. The tears kept flowing, reaching down onto Amy's injured arm. "Amy-I-I am so sorry! I am truly, deeply sorry!" choked Thorin. Amy looked at up at the sad and distressed dwarf, and noticed his face, tear stricken, his body shaking of weeping. "Thorin!" whispered Amy, her voice gentler. "I will fix this, Amy. I will tend to your arm, and make it feel better. Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" pleaded Thorin. "I-forgive you!" stammered Amy, wiping away her own tears. A slight smile appear on Thorin's features, and he drew Amy into his arms.

"Here, let me take a look." whispered Thorin. He looked at Amy's bruised arm, and nodded. "Its only bruised, thankfully not fractured." said Thorin, placing a wet cloth on Amy's arm to ease her pain. "Well you are so strong, you would've broken it!" said Amy. "Please don't remind me of that." said Thorin. Amy leaned closer to him, resting her head upon Thorin's chest. Thorin ran his large fingers through her hair gently. "I swear to you, Amanda, I will never hurt you like that again. And that's a promise." said Thorin softly. Amy could feel his warm breath on her as he spoke, and he began to kiss the back of her neck.

Amy continued to lay in his arms, her head resting comfortably upon Thorin's broad chest.

"I know something that will cheer you up! Shh! Sleep now, my beloved!" whispered Thorin, as he held her. Then he began to sing. His soft deep voice echoing through her ears, and Amy slowly drifted off into sleep to the sound of his voice. She could feel his chest rising and falling gently as he sang, and it was the feeling Amy longed and wanted from him. When he finished singing, Bofur approached them, and he smiled at the sleeping Amy in Thorin's arms. "Did you two make up?" asked Bofur. "Yes, we made up Bofur. She's resting right now." said Thorin, smiling at his companion.

Bofur went back to join the others and told them that Thorin and Amy made up, and Amy is currently sleeping in the arms of the dwarf king. The next morning, the company woke up. Angelina and Sara caught up with Amy. "I hear you and Thorin made up last night." smiled Sara. "The dwarf was in tears last night, I just had to forgive him." said Amy, smiling. "Oh my god, the dwarf actually has a conscious!" blurted out Sara. "Sara! Stop it! You're embarrassing me! Yes, he told me how he felt last night, and he really felt horrible!" said Amy. "It looked like he helped you with your arm too." said Sara.

Amy nodded.

Later, as the continued to move on, they met up with Radagast The Brown. Gandalf and The Brown wizard spoke, while the others took rest and talked amongst each other. "Oh crap. This is rather embarrassing!" said Amy. "What's wrong?" asked Sara. Amy whispered in Sara's ear. Amy had started her monthly. "Here!" said Angelina, tossing over two pads to Amy. "Angie, you could've done that discreetly you know. I don't want all the dwarves to see that." lectured Amy. But it was too late, some of them had. Amy made her break and went into the trees for privacy.

"What was those you tossed at Amy?" asked Thorin. "You really don't want to know, Thorin!" said Sara. "Why?" asked Thorin. "Because it's a woman thing." said Angelina. Thorin nodded and smiled. "Oh, well I'll leave it at that then." said Thorin. "Good." said Sara. Angelina sighed with relief. _Well at least he's actually being a gentleman about it, _Angelina thought. Shortly Amy returned feeling refreshed. "I feel better." said Amy with a sigh. "I bet. I'm surprised you haven't bitten Thorin's head off right now." joked Sara. "Sara, I done that back at the Trolls camp." grinned Amy.

"You must tell him this, Amy. You two are courting now, he has every right to know." suggested Sara. "Have you gone mad, Sara? There's no way I'm going to tell him that! Its none of his business!" snapped Amy. "Just tell him, Amy!" snapped Angelina. "Fine!" said Amy, and she walked away from her friends. Thorin turned and smiled at Amy. "Where did you go earlier, Amy? I was looking for you!" said Thorin. "I had to relieve myself, which I have an explanation of my actions at the Troll camp the other day." said Amy.

"Amy, there is no need for you to apologize! I should be the one that's apologizing! Which I done last night." said Thorin. "Thorin, please hear me out. You see, every month, I go through a cycle and I bleed. Every women goes through it. Its called periods. Some people also call it 'The Curse', but I rather call it my monthly. You have a sister, you should know this sort of thing. Well I'm going through it now, and it flares up mood swings, stomach cramps and what not. I figured you needed to know that to save you from any concerns." said Amy.

Thorin smiled. "You really think I have no idea what those are? I saw my sister go through it, and I have to admit, it was rather scary. Lets just say that's one of the main reasons why I stayed at the forge for a long period of time until she was done!" said Thorin. Amy laughed.

"I can imagine, she was quite a firecracker!" chuckled Amy. "You bet. You don't want to anger my sister! But thank you letting me know this, Amy. That does save me from worrying." said Thorin. "You're welcome, dearest." said Amy. Suddenly, they heard howling in the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, those are wargs!" gasped Bofur. Gandalf approaches Thorin. "Who did you tell about the quest?" demanded Gandalf. "No one, I swear!" snapped Thorin. "We're being hunted by orcs." stated Gandalf. It was then, the girls shortly found themselves running again.

"Stay close to me, Amy!" called out Thorin, and he pulled Amy close to him, as they ran. "I'm trying, Thorin!" called back Amy, as she continued to shoot arrows at the orcs. "Three down! YES!" cried out Amy. Thorin looked at Amy. "How many?" asked Thorin. "Three!" said Amy. 'I'm ahead of you! Five!" grinned Thorin. "Oh? Is this some kind of competition?!" said Amy. "Yes!" snickered Thorin. "Bring it on! Loser has to dance in their underwear!" blurted out Amy. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Thorin. Amy continued shooting at the orcs, as they ran. Amy counted as she went with each kill she made.

Later as they continued to run, Gandalf called out to them from behind a rock.

They followed him, and they heard horns sounding from behind. They shortly found a tunnel. Thorin allowed Amy to slide down first, followed by the others. Thorin called out to Kili, and Kili came in last, followed by a dead orc that was shot by an elf. Thorin took the arrow out of the orc. "Elves!" sneered Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead?" asked Dwalin. "I say lets follow it!" called out Bofur, and they continued to move down into the tunnel. "How many?" Amy asked. "Twenty! And how about you?" smiled Thorin. "Twenty two!" grinned Amy. "Twenty two! You won!" exclaimed Thorin.

"Guess what that means?!" sang Amy playfully. "Oh no. No, no. No way! I won't do it!" said Thorin. "I'm afraid you have too, Thorin. You lost!" grinned Amy. _I should've been more swifter with my sword, or otherwise I wouldn't have lost, and now I have to dance in my underwear, _Thorin thought. They finally arrived near a large and beautiful valley, and a large palace standing ahead of them too. "Rivendell!" said Bilbo. "The Hidden Valley of Imaladris, home of Lord Elrond." stated Gandalf. "Is this what your plan is all long? Seeking refuge with our enemy?!" snapped Thorin, glaring at the wizard.

Gandalf looked at the dwarf.

"The only ill will you bring is upon yourself, Thorin Oakenshield!" stated the wizard. Thorin remained silent, and Gandalf led the company into the elven realm. Amy, Sara and Angelina felt amazed at the beauty of the place, and they could hear elves singing and making music. But they also noticed they were making fun of them. "The nerve!" exclaimed Angelina. "Are they poking fun at us?" said Sara. "Unfortunately yes." said Thorin. "Don't dip your beard in the foam, father!" called out one elf.

Sara wanted so badly to make a come back. But Angelina beat her to it. "Well at least we don't dress in Kimonos!" shot back Angelina. Amy and Thorin laughed at the comment. "Good one, Angie! A high five there!" chuckled Amy, and the two gave each other high fives. "Hey Carrot top! We can see your ginger hair from a mile away!" called out another elf, referring to Amy. "And you! You got a big mouth!" called back Amy. "You can do much better than that." said Thorin. "We should give her lessons in insulting people!" grinned Bofur.

They shortly found themselves standing in the courtyard, and Lindir, Elrond's advisor greets them. Lindir and Gandalf spoken for a brief moment in elven language, and then back in common tongue. "Lord Elrond isn't here!" stated Lindir.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After being introduced to Elrond, the Elf Lord invited them for supper, and as for the three friends, he made sure they were bathed and cleaned up for the dinner. "Wow! You know how long its been since we had baths? It feels like years!" exclaimed Sara. "Did you take a gander at the gowns we're going to wear?! Aren't they the most beautiful gowns ever?!" cried out Angelina with excitement as she splashed around in the water. "This is a nice fountain. They need to have more bathing fountains like this in our world." smiled Sara. "Not in public they can't, you MORON!" hissed Amy.

All three girls laughed. When the girls finished bathing, they went into another part of the room where their gowns are located. "Has anyone seen my brush?" asked Angelina. "Its in your pack, Angelina where it always had been." said Sara. "Hey Amy! What's this I hear you and Thorin had a orc killing competition going?" smiled Sara. "Yes, we had a orc killing competition going!" said Amy. "What was the rules?" said Sara. "The rules is that the loser has to dance in their underwear." grinned Amy. Sara and Angelina burst into roaring laughter, that could be heard in the corridors of Rivendell.

Arwen, Elrond's daughter was just passing by their room, and heard the girls laughter, and she smiled, and waited for them. "And who was the winner?" asked Angelina. "I won the orc competition! Thorin lost! I killed twenty two and he killed twenty! And you know what that means?" said Amy, grinning. "That means Thorin has to dance in his underwear!" laughed Sara hysterically, tears streaming down her face. "This is going to be a sight to see!" chuckled Angelina.

Later when the girls were dressed and ready, they stepped out of the room, and a dark haired elf female greeted them. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter!" smiled Arwen. "Its nice meeting you Arwen!" smiled Amy with excitement. She recognized the name very well, and she realized that now Arwen is just a child, but still very beautiful. "We're just heading for dinner." said Sara. "Yes, my father is expecting you!" said Arwen. And they followed Arwen into the dining area. When the four arrived, all the dwarves looked at the three friends in amazement.

Thorin's eyes fixated on Amy, he couldn't believe how beautiful Amy looked in a dark blue and white gown. Amy walked over to Thorin and sat beside him. "You look very, very beautiful, my dearest Amy!" said Thorin, smiling at her. "Thank you." said Amy. Thorin shortly leaned over to her. "That little bet we made earlier is still on is it? Since I lost the competition?" whispered Thorin. Amy grinned. "Yes, you have to dance in your underwear. But not until later, and not until we're alone." Amy whispered back. "Well at least we'll have this done alone, I'll be alright." smiled Thorin. Then the conversation turned to Gandalf and Thorin's swords.

Amy sat and listened, but she also was in a partial daydream too, and she didn't realize that the conversation between, Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin had ended, and Thorin had already left the table. "Where's Thorin?" asked Amy. "He is sitting over there! If you were paying attention, you would've seen him left!" joked Elrond. Amy laughed. "You must excuse me! I must go to him. You see, Thorin and I had a orc killing competition before we arrived here and I won, and he lost, so he still owes me a favor!" grinned Amy, standing up. Gandalf and Elrond laughed. Amy walked over to Thorin.

"There you are! I was wondering when you were going to join us!" smiled Thorin.

Who was now sitting on the ground, holding a flask in his hand. "There's booze in that, is there?" asked Amy. "Why?" asked Thorin. "Because if there is some, I sure like to have a sip!" grinned Amy. Thorin laughed. "Of course." said Thorin, and he shared the flask with Amy. Amy sat down next to him. "You can sit on my lap, if you like!" purred Thorin. Thorin already starting to feel effects from the alcohol, he reached for Amy, and sat her on his lap. Amy leaned back against his chest. "Thorin, you're drunk!" teased Amy. "I am most certainly not." said Thorin.

Meanwhile, Amy over heard the dwarves grumbling over the elves music, and that is when Bofur couldn't take it anymore, and he stood up upon a pillar, and he began to sing. Thorin grinned. "Now that's what I call music!" grinned Thorin, and he stood up alongside with Amy. Thorin reached for a lute nearby, and he began to play along with Bofur's singing, and the other dwarves joined in with Bofur, as well as Thorin.

_**There is an Inn, a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath a old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill!  
**_

Amy laughed as Bofur and the dwarves sang, but what really impressed her was Thorin dancing and strumming the lute, and she also caught Elrond snapping his fingers along, and Gandalf standing up and dancing too. Sara, Angelina, Bilbo and Fili stood up, and they too started to dance. Amy's heart raced as she watched Thorin dancing and strumming the lute, and singing along with Bofur and the companions. Amy found Thorin extremely charming in this state, and she wanted to take him badly.

Angelina felt the same way for her beloved Bofur, who was the star of the show, and the sound of his voice attracted her to him. When the song ended, Bofur asked if one of the girls would sing. "All three of us should sing!" said Amy. "I know one we should sing! I dedicate this one to Thorin!" grinned Amy. Thorin raised his eyebrow. "To me? A song dedicated to me? This is the first!" said Thorin. "I want to dedicate this one to Bofur too." spoken up Angelina. Bofur laughed. "Just dedicate it to all of us, lassie!" chirped Bofur.

And so Amy, Sara and Angelina stood up and they begin to sing a song from their world. They sang 'I saw You Standing There' Tiffany's version. The dwarves and elves watched in amusement. Even Elrond started snapping his fingers, and Bilbo stood up and began to dance around the room. The elf harpist, Eve, approaches Bilbo. "Young Halfling, may I have this dance?" asked the elf woman. Bilbo smiled and blushed. "I be honored to dance with you!" said Bilbo, and be bowed to her. "Kili! Look! Look! Bilbo's dancing with the red head you were staring at earlier!" whispered Fili.

"Hey! He took my girl!" snapped Kili, playfully. Dwalin burst into roaring laughter. "Finders keepers, Kili." joked the dwarf. "Shut it, Mister Dwalin." shot back Kili. When the girls ended their song, everyone applauded. Thorin grinned and he approached Amy. "Very very good. You sang quite well, Amanda." said Thorin. "Thank you!" said Amy. "Shall we meet up later for some alone time? I have to meet with Elrond and Gandalf to discuss the map." said Thorin. "Sure, we'll meet up later." smiled Amy. "Hey! Isn't that Bilbo, giving Kili's favorite female elf, a flirt?" said Sara.

Amy burst into laughter. "Yes. But Bilbo deserves it." said Amy.

Bilbo's conversation ended quickly when Gandalf approached him. "You can talk to her later, Bilbo. We have business to attend to!" said Gandalf. The hobbit nodded and he kissed Eve's hand. "Good bye for now, Lady Eve Silver Moon. We'll meet again later!" said Bilbo. "Goodbye, Mister Baggins!" Eve replied. Thorin ignored Bilbo the entire time as they followed Gandalf and Elrond. Balin looked at Bilbo and smiled. "Were you flirting with that red headed elf earlier?" asked Balin. "Y-Yes. I was. Please don't tell Thorin." said Bilbo. "Your secret is safe with me. I know he'll get very angry if he found out you are courting an elf." said Balin.

"Yes, I am very well aware of Thorin's dislike of elves, Balin. But we need to keep this quiet." said Bilbo. "We'll keep this quiet." said Balin, smiling. Meanwhile, Amy, Sara and Angelina joined the other dwarves in the courtyard. The dwarves sang and played upon instruments they borrowed from the elves, entertaining Amy, Sara and Angelina. "Thorin still owes me a dance in his underwear!" stated Amy. Angelina and Sara laughed. "He still hasn't done that yet?" asked Sara. "Well, he would do it. But he wants to wait until we're alone and some privacy to do that. He doesn't want to do that publicly, Sara." Amy explained.

"That's understandable." said Angelina. Later, Amy met up with Thorin out on the balcony, and Bilbo was also standing nearby. Amy stood next to Thorin, as they overheard the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond. When Amy heard the conversation about the gold sickness could possibly hit Thorin, she forgotten about the bet she placed on Thorin, and sadness clouded her features, tears streaming down her face. She tried hiding the tears but she couldn't. Thorin noticed Amy standing there. "Amy!" whispered Thorin, and he approached her.

"Its true, isn't it?" said Amy, sniffling. "True about what?" said Thorin, kindly. "The gold sickness! It might effect you." said Amy sadly. "Amy! I really don't know." said Thorin, bowing his head, and sadness already clouded over him. "Please don't tell me its true!" pleaded Amy. "Amy, its true. It is going to happen to me." said Thorin. "Thorin!" cried out Amy, and she went into arms, bursting into tears, crying hysterically. "Amy-my dearest Amy!" whispered Thorin, holding Amy tightly. "That means you could possibly hurt me!" wept Amy. "No, no! Amy, I swore that I will never hurt you again, and that's a promise!" said Thorin, taking Amy's hands, placing them in his, looking into Amy's sad eyes.

"Will you keep your promise?" said Amy. "Amy, I keep my oaths, I will never break them!" said Thorin. Amy nodded. Bilbo had already left and he went back to talk to Eve. Thorin and Amy remained on the balcony. "Thorin, if something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do!" said Amy. "Amy, you have a job to do. If it takes your entire strength, you can try and distract me from getting ill." said Thorin. "But that's impossible! How?" said Amy. "Just think of something!" pleaded Thorin. Amy nodded. "Come, lets go back inside!" whispered Thorin, extending his arm to her.

Amy took Thorin's arm. And they walked back inside. They went to a guest room where they had been sleeping. "Oh, Thorin!" smiled Amy. "I know, I still owe you that favor!" grinned Thorin, and he quickly undressed. Now Thorin was standing in his undergarments. "Dance, my dear dwarf! Dance!" grinned Amy. Thorin begin to dance around the room, first he would stomp his left foot, and then he began to kick and turn, and done a couple more kicks. Amy laughed. "Am I done yet?" asked Thorin. "Yes, you're done, Thorin. You can stop now." said Amy. Thorin smiled, and he sat next to Amy on the bed.

"You know what I rather be doing what now is holding you!" purred Thorin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later after Thorin and Amy spent time together, Gandalf told them they had to leave immediately. "Why?" asked Amy. "I cannot tell you just yet, but all of you need to go." warned the wizard. "He's right. We must leave. Lets go tell the others that we need to pack and leave immediately." said Thorin. And they went to find the other dwarves, alongside with Bilbo, Sara and Angelina, and Thorin announced they are to moving on. "But we haven't fell asleep yet!" protested Sara. "You'll get your sleep the next time we camp." said Thorin. "What is the sudden urgency?" asked Balin. "Gandalf didn't go into any detail, he just told us to go, he will catch up with us later." said Thorin.

Balin nodded. After everyone packed their belongings, Thorin led the company out of Rivendell. Thorin knew they were heading for the Misty Mountains, and they remained on guard. Three hours later, they decided to make camp before reaching the Misty Mountains. "That mountain looks creepy. Almost haunted." said Sara. Bofur laughed. "You believe in that kind of stuff?" said Bofur. "Yes. And just so you know I'm a amateur ghost hunter." said Sara. "A ghost hunter?" questioned Fili. "Oh jeez, Louise! Must I explain everything?" said Sara.

"Yes!" said Bofur and Fili together. Sara explained what ghost hunters do to Bofur and Fili. Meanwhile, Thorin and Amy sat together. "You're looking sad again, Thorin. Are you okay?" said Amy kindly. "Just thinking of the conversation I over heard between Elrond and Gandalf. It not only saddens me, but it angers me too. People don't understand, Amy. They don't. I say something, they don't listen, if you follow me." said Thorin. "I'm following you. I know exactly how you feel, Thorin Oakenshield. I went through the same thing with my family. My parents never listened to my opinions, when I speak up on my own behalf. They tune me out, then they say these things like 'she cannot do this, its too impossible' or something in the way of 'its too much for her to handle' and crap like that. It's discouraging." said Amy.

Thorin bowed his head. "I know what you mean by that." said Thorin softly. "And that makes me want to scream my bloody lungs out." Amy concluded. Thorin chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I could do that." said Thorin. "It doesn't hurt to do that, Thorin. Just let out one big loud scream. I do it all the time, and it helps. But you have to wait until you're alone of course." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "I'll take that in consideration!" said Thorin. Amy leaned towards Thorin, as she was getting sleepy, and Thorin drew her into his arms, and Amy laid her head upon his chest, and she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, the Company made their way to the Misty Mountains. As they walked the pass, a storm came, with heavy winds, rain and lightening. Amy, Sara and Angelina witnessed two stone giants throwing rocks at each other. "This is very frightening. It feels like the entire mountain is moving." whispered Angelina. "Amy, stay close please!" called out Thorin. Amy walked over to Thorin. "Here, I'll have my arm around you so I can keep you close." whispered Thorin, as they tried to find shelter. But then, a large boulder came down, with Kili on the other side, separating him from the company.

"KILI!" cried out Fili. When the boulder moved, and Kili was shown to be okay, Thorin smiled in relief as he looked upon his nephew. But then they came across another occurrence. Bilbo slipped on the edge of the mountain, barely able to hold on, while Dwalin tried to help Bilbo climb back up. Thorin quickly came and helped Bilbo climb back up on the mountain. Once Bilbo was okay, everyone sighed with relief. "I thought we lost our burglar." said Dwalin. "He has been lost since he left his home. He has no place amongst us." stated Thorin.

Hearing those words coming from Thorin, angered Amy, and she angrily approaches Thorin.

"What in the hell is your problem, Thorin? It can't be helped that Bilbo slipped from the damn mountain! You know back where I come from they label that BULLYING!" yelled Amy. "Amy, this doesn't concern you, I appreciate you keep your opinions to yourself!" said Thorin, coldly. "I'm not going to keep my opinions to myself, ass hole! It isn't right you're treating this nice hobbit like this! It isn't right!" yelled Amy. "Stop raising your voice at me, Amy! That's an order!" snapped Thorin loudly. "I don't need to take orders from an arrogant bastard." screamed Amy.

"Now I'm beginning to wish that I never brought you three along this journey!" shouted Thorin and he turned away from Amy. Amy's eye's narrowed. "You really don't mean that!" cried out Amy. "I meant every word of it." said Thorin, and he walked away. "We'll make camp here tonight." said Thorin. "Its time to start a fire!" said Gloin. "Gloin, no fires!" said Thorin. Amy went to a corner of the cave, and she sat down, with her knees drawn up, and her head in her hands, and she wept heavily. Sara and Angelina noticed Amy sitting alone away from the company.

"Should we go and talk to her?" said Angelina. "We should." said Sara.

Sara and Angelina walked over to Amy, and they sat down next to her. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Sara kindly. "No, I'm not okay. I'll never be okay! I just need to be alone." said Amy. "Amy, you need to talk about this. Thorin hurt your feelings, did he?" said Sara. "Yes, he did. The words he told me really hurt." said Amy. "What did he tell you?" said Angelina. "Thorin was talking bad about Bilbo, and I spoken up defending the hobbit, and that's when the fight started." said Amy. "But what did he tell you?" said Sara. "He said he wished he didn't allow us in the company." said Amy.

"Ouch!" said Sara, sadly. "That ass hole! How dare he talk to you like that, especially with your heart condition." snapped Angelina. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" hissed Sara. "Sara, don't!" said Amy, placing her hand on Sara's arm. "But what he told you hurt you, Amy. I'm not going to let this side!" protested Sara. "Just let it slide. We're all tired, wet and hungry." said Amy. "Amy, have you took your pills yet?" asked Angelina. "Guys, I ran out of my heart pills." said Amy sadly. "No! Oh please tell me that isn't true! You can't be out!" said Sara.

Amy nodded sadly. "Amy, you need to stay calm okay. Your heart doesn't need that stress." said Sara. "Just leave me be, please." said Amy, weakly. And the two women walked away and joined the others. "Is Amy alright?" asked Fili. "No. Your dingbat of an Uncle said some really harsh words to Amy tonight." scowled Sara. "What did he say?" asked Fili. "He said he wished he wouldn't allow us in the company." said Angelina. Fili sighed. "I don't know what to say-that was rather harsh of my Uncle to say that, especially Amy's condition and all." said Fili. "That's not the worst part. She ran out of her heart medicine, and its making matters much worse. We don't know for sure, but her health is going to fail slowly." said Sara sadly.

Thorin overheard the conversation between Sara, Angelina and Fili. _Amy-no-what I have I done? She didn't tell me she ran out of her medicine, how can this happen? I made a promise not to hurt her again, and I broken that promise, Thorin you're a fool! A bloody fool! _Thorin thought. Balin walked over to Thorin. Bofur went to check on Amy. "THORIN! Its Amy! She's not well!" cried out Bofur. Thorin quickly stood and ran over to Amy, kneeling beside her. Amy laid there on the ground, with her head on her chest. Her face and skin pale, and clammy.

"Amy, wake up. Amy! Its me Thorin! Open your eyes! Please open, open, open your eyes!"

Pleaded the dwarf. But Amy remained unresponsive. "Sara, go get Oin. We need his expertise." said Thorin. Sara nodded, and she went to get Oin. Oin shortly came, and he examined Amy. "Thorin-I hate to say this, but-her heart stopped." said Oin sadly. "No-no! She cannot be dead! Please tell me she's not dead!" snapped Thorin. Luckily, Sara had a special gadget in her bag that she always brought with her, since Sara is a registered nurse. "I have something that could help!" said Sara. And she asked Thorin and Oin to step aside as she placed the equipment on Amy's chest.

"What is that?" asked Oin. "It is a contraption that brings air to the body, and pumps blood back into the heart, to get the heart started." said Sara. "I hope this works." said Oin. Thorin knelt and looked up in the sky, muttering words in dwarven language, as if he was praying. "Is he praying?" asked Angelina. Oin nodded. "Yes." said the dwarf. After pumping several times, Sara removed the contraption from Amy, and they sat and waited. Angelina came running to them. "Good news, I found Amy's extra heart medicine in my bag!" exclaimed Angelina.

"That's perfect!" said Sara. After waiting for some time, Amy's eyes slowly opened.

To everyone's surprise and relief. Thorin knelt beside her. "What happened?" asked Amy, weakly. "Amy, you had a mild heart attack. The good news is we found your heart medicine. It was in Angie's bag, and she's going to give you one." said Sara kindly. Thorin bowed his head sadly. Guilt clouded over him. "This is all my fault. I should've never spoken to Amy that way earlier." mumbled Thorin. "Damn right you shouldn't, Thorin! You really hurt her feelings! And ours as well!" snapped Sara. "Not to mention you broken a promise to her." said Angelina.

Thorin tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. The guilt grew stronger in him, and his heart ached. He didn't know what to say to Amy now. After Angelina gave Amy her medicine, she and Sara left Amy alone to recover. Thorin remained next to Amy, refusing to leave her side. Amy felt into sleep, as Thorin looked down upon her. "Amy-I am-so-very sorry!" choked Thorin, tears streaming down his face, landing on Amy's cheek. "Those words I said earlier to you, I will take back, I never meant it, and I wish I could reverse the time, and never said those words." whispered Thorin.

Amy opened her eyes. "You broken your promise Thorin, that's what hurt me the most." said Amy, when she woke back up.

"Amy, I love you. I love you with all my heart. When I was told of your heart attack, my own heart ached, and I felt so guilty and I heavily regretted for the words I spoken to you earlier. I will never live with myself if I lost you, Amy." said Thorin. Amy slowly sat up. Thorin took Amy into his arms. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Amy." whispered Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Amy softly, and she leaned onto Thorin, laying her head on his chest. Amy closed her eyes, and Thorin leaned over and kissed Amy on her lips.

When he finished kissing her, heard a couple people talking. He recognized the voices. It was Bofur and Bilbo. Thorin over heard Bilbo telling Bofur he wanted to leave back to Rivendell, and make his way to the Shire. The conversation between dwarf and hobbit, struck a nerve to Thorin's heart. _Maybe I have been a harsh on the little fellow, _Thorin thought. Thorin knew eventually that someday, Bilbo would prove himself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Bofur and Bilbo's conversation ended, Bilbo looked down at his sword, and it was glowing. Thorin looked at his sword, and it too glowed. Thorin knew that danger was approaching. "WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the others. Amy quickly woke up as well as friends. "What's going on?!" cried out Sara. Suddenly, the floor caved in on them, and everyone fell. Amy fell into Thorin's arms. "Hold on to me, and NOT LET GO!" demanded Thorin, kindly. "I won't let go!" said Amy, throwing her arms around Thorin's neck, holding tightly on him as she could.

When they landed, they were surrounded by goblins. "SHIT!" cried out Angelina. "Get away from me, you disgusting creatures!" shouted Sara, and she kicked one of the goblins in the groin, but too more grabbed Sara, and she kept kicking at them, but they were too strong for her. "Idiots!" yelled Angelina. The goblins dragged the company to their leader, the Goblin King, who looked down upon the group and snickered. "Who is this that dare to intrude my kingdom? Assassins? Thieves?" demanded the Goblin King. "Dwarves, and three human women, your malevolence!" replied a goblin.

"Dwarves? Humans? Bring forth the human women!" demanded Goblin King. "I don't think so!" shouted Amy. The Goblin King chuckled. "I see that we got ourselves a feisty one," said the Goblin King. "Why doesn't he look like the guy with the big hair?" asked Sara. "Sara, wrong Goblin King, you dumb ass! Get your head out of your ass!" snapped Angelina. "My head isn't in my ass!" shot back Sara. The Goblin King roared with laughter. "I believe we have some entertainment, boys. We should keep these three as our TOYS!" grinned the Goblin.

"NO!" shouted Thorin, and he stepped forward, glaring at the goblin's ruler. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! O, wait! You don't have a mountain! You-have-nothing!" snickered the Goblin King. "You son of a bitch!" shouted Amy wanted to go after him, but the goblins held her back. Suddenly, the Goblin King started to sing. Amy, Sara and Angelina covered their ears. "This idiot would never make it no talent competition!" cried out Sara. "Hey, ass hat! Don't give up your bloody day job! Nor you night job, either!" yelled Amy.

Bofur covered his mouth to keep himself from chuckling at Amy's remark.

"I never heard singing this bad. Even when we go to karaoke, people would sing bad! But nothing like this! My grandmother's dog can sing better." said Sara. "I rather hear the elves than listening to this!" mumbled Kili. Thorin shot a glare at Kili at his nephew's remark. Kili quickly went silent. "I think I just went deaf." groaned Amy. Oin turned to Amy. "You're not the only one." mumbled the grey haired dwarf. Suddenly Amy couldn't take it anymore. "Will you knock it off?!" screamed Amy, her voice echoed throughout the caves.

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't like it? I wrote it myself you know. I would make on hell of a bard." grinned the Goblin King. "Ha! You can't even carry a tune in a bucket!" shouted Amy. Thorin grinned at Amy. "Nice one, Amy!" whispered Thorin. "I'll save the high fives for later!" Amy whispered back, and Thorin nodded. "Now, these three women are going to be my slaves! Inker, you bring forth the humans, and change them into more fitting attire." ordered the Goblin King. "NO!" yelled at all three girls as the goblins dragged them away from the company.

"You let them go!" yelled Thorin. Suddenly, no soon as the goblins moved the girls away from the company, Gandalf arrived. And the battle against the goblins began.

The dwarves and the girls retrieved their weapons and began battling off with the orcs as they ran, following Gandalf. The continued to run and fought as they went. When they arrived at a bridge, the Goblin King stood directly in front of them. "You think you really can escape me wizard?!" sneered the Goblin King. Gandalf thrust his sword into the Goblin King's stomach. "That-will do it!" remarked the Goblin King, and he fell through the bridge. Later, the entire group fell, and they found themselves underneath a bunch of debris. "Well, that could've been worse." remarked Bofur.

Suddenly, the corpse of the Goblin King fell on them. "You've got to be joking!" yelled Dwalin. "Bofur, once we get out of this, you're going to get it!" yelled Kili. "Why did you jinx for?!" snapped Angelina. "Sorry-wait, what's a jinx?" asked Bofur. "Talk later!" replied Angelina. Gandalf then led the company of the Goblin Caves, and they found themselves outside in the open air and sun light in a forest. Pretty soon, they arrived at a clearing where Gandalf made a head count making sure everyone was there and accounted for.

But not everyone was there. Bilbo was missing. "Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" demanded Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! Ask Dori!" snarled Dwalin.

"Well don't blame me! Nori was the last one to have seen him!" snapped Dori. "The last time I saw him, we was just entering the caves and he disappeared, that's all I know." explained the dwarf with the star fished hair style. Amy growled at Thorin's remarks about Bilbo, and she tried to keep her mouth shut. "Amy, don't get angry! Your heart remember?" reminded Sara. "I don't care! He's doing it again!" snapped Amy. "Thorin Oakenshield!" snapped Amy. "What is it, Amy?" said Thorin. "One more complaint about the hobbit from you, I swear I'm going to!" began Amy, but before she finished her sentence, Bilbo appeared to everyone's surprise.

"Bilbo! We had nearly given you up!" exclaimed Kili. "How did you get passed the goblins?" questioned Fili, smiling. Bilbo shrugged and smiled. And then Bilbo began his speech of his home, and wanting to help the dwarves get their home back. Amy nudged Thorin in the side. "Ow!" said Thorin, and he looked at Amy. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson." said Amy. Amy looked at him. "I'm hoping that changed you feelings for the hobbit, Thorin." said Amy. "Not really." grumbled Thorin. "Asshole!" snapped Amy, and she walked back to her friends. Thorin glared at her.

Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf, and they followed behind the wizard, not too far behind them was a pack of orcs and wargs. Gandalf led the company to some trees. "Everyone climb!" ordered the wizard. And they climbed the trees. Amy climbed up with Thorin, Thorin holding her tight, as they sat on branch. "Amy, why have you been so angry with me?" said Thorin. "Because, the way you treat Bilbo, and I don't like it." said Amy. Thorin sighed.

"Look, if you must know, I don't hate Bilbo. Its just-!" began Thorin. "Is it because you think he's weak?" said Amy. Thorin bowed his head. "Just admit it, Thorin. Do you think he's weak?" asked Amy. "Fine, yes." said Thorin. "HA! I finally broke you!" shouted out Amy. "Amy." began Thorin. "Sorry." said Amy, leaning her head on Thorin's shoulder. "Why do you have to be so persistent?" asked Thorin. "Because its my job." Amy replied. Thorin chuckled. "I love you any way, Amy!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Amy's cheek. Suddenly, Amy noticed a tall Orc stepping forth, leading a group of orcs behind them. "Shit! That's not who I think it is!" exclaimed Sara.

Amy gasped. "No." said Amy sadly. "No, it cannot be!" whispered Thorin, his eyes widened. "Thorin!" began Amy. Thorin moved and he turned to Dwalin. "Amy you stay close with Dwalin!" said Thorin, handing Amy over to the dwarf. "Thorin-don't please." pleaded Amy. "I have to do this, Amy." said Thorin, and he climbed down from the tree. "I cannot look!" cried out Amy, burying her face in Dwalin's fur coat. Dwalin caressed Amy's hair. "Shh-Amy!" whispered Dwalin. Dwalin was like an Uncle to Amy, and Balin was like a father to her as well, and she already nicknamed Balin, 'Papa Dwarf'. Amy shortly looked up, and she continued to watch Thorin preparing to battle with Azog.

When Amy saw the warg leap on top of Thorin, Amy screamed in anger. "I can't take this anymore!" screamed Amy, withdrawing her sword. "Amy, NO!" yelled Dwalin, trying to pull Amy back, but he couldn't stop her. Amy already climbing down from the tree, bolting towards Azog and the orcs. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shrieked Amy. "Kill her! And You, behead the dwarf!" ordered Azog. No sooner as he said that, and before one orc took a swing at Thorin, Bilbo came out and killed the warg and orc who was about to behead Thorin. Amy took a swing of her sword at the Pale Orcs left arm. She only cut off one of the fingers of the Orc, and the orc screamed.

Suddenly, Azog took a swing of his sword, and stabbed Amy in the shoulder, and using his other arm assaulting Amy in the back of her head, and she fell, knocking her into unconsciousness. Dwalin lead the other dwarves, and they fought the orcs. Followed by Sara and Angelina. Suddenly, the Eagles arrived, taking Amy and Thorin first, followed by the others, and taking Gandalf laughed. Sara and Angelina shared an Eagle with Fili. "What in the hell was your friend thinking?" asked Kili. "I don't know. I think she has gone mad." said Sara sadly.

"Damn straight she has gone mad. She should've listened to Dwalin." said Fili. "What can we do? She loves Thorin." said Angelina. Tears streaming down Fili's cheeks. "She really loves him." said Fili. "Yes, she would do anything for him, and she told me herself she would die for him." said Sara. "I sure hope they'll both are alright." said Angelina. They shortly arrived at a large rock cliff that was called the Carrock, and Amy and Thorin landed first on the rock. Followed by Gandalf and the others. The wizard ran towards Thorin and Amy. "THORIN! MISS AMY!" cried out the wizard.

"No! I hope they're not-!" choked Sara. "Shh!" hissed Angelina.

Gandalf knelt down beside them. Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's face, healing the dwarf first. Suddenly, Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halfling?" asked Thorin weakly. "He's here and he's safe." said Gandalf. Bilbo stepped forward. "Amy?" said Thorin looking around. "Amy's condition doesn't look too good, Thorin. Oin is tending to her as we speak." said Gandalf. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin slowly stand up. Then Thorin first angrily glared at Bilbo. "You! You! What were you thinking! You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say you have no business in the wild, and have no place amongst us?-I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin, now in a kinder voice.

And Thorin embraces Bilbo with a tight hug. It took Bilbo by surprise of the hug. _This is odd, Thorin appears not to be the hugging kind, _Bilbo thought. "I'm sorry I doubted you!" said Thorin. "Its okay-I doubted me too. I'm not a burglar. I'm not even a hero, really." said Bilbo. Thorin looked out over the Carrock, and in the distance stood the Lonely Mountain. "Is that what I think it is?" said Bilbo. "Erebor! Last of the great Dwarven Kingdoms of Middle Earth!" replied the wizard. "Our home!" smiled Thorin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Amy, how is she?" asked Thorin. "She is still unconscious. I'm afraid she is very wounded." said Gandalf, gravely. Thorin bowed his head. "The woman has completely lost her mind!" roared Thorin. "You're not the only one that feels that way, Thorin!" said Sara. "But Amy also risked her life for you too, Thorin." said Angelina sadly. "She cannot be dead." said Thorin gloomily. Oin shortly approached them. "Good news of Amy!" spoken up the dwarf. "What is it, Oin?" said Thorin. "She is coming out of her unconscious state, I examined her shoulder, its only fractured, she won't be able to move it for a couple days. Amy is fine!" smiled Oin.

Thorin sighed with relief and he went over and sat next to Amy, who was now sitting up. "Thorin!" said Amy. "Amy, my dearest Amy!" said Thorin, slowly taking the woman in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you! Why did you do what you did! You would've died out there!" said Thorin, kindly. "Thorin, I refuse to allow an idiot of an orc to take you from me. Nobody takes you from me. I won't let it happen, I just won't!" sobbed Amy, as she buried her face on his chest. "Amy!" whispered Thorin.

Thorin continued to hold her, and he ran his fingers through her air. "Amy, what you have done is very brave. You and Bilbo both. Both are you are very brave that you done that. Azog is a very dangerous orc, he would've killed you both." said Thorin. "Am I your hero princess?" asked Amy smiling. Thorin burst into laughter, his deep voice echoed throughout the area. "If you put it that way, yes. And Bilbo the Halfling warrior like his Great-Great Uncle Bullroarer." said Thorin. "How did you know of his relative?" asked Amy. "I overheard the conversation between him and Gandalf at Bag End before we left!" smirked Thorin.

"You sure do make a habit of eavesdropping don't you, Thorin?" joked Amy. "Hey, easy now there, Amy!" joked back Thorin. The two sat for a little while. And then Thorin stood up. "We'll make camp a few miles from here. Its nearby a ford so we can all bathe and get refreshed." said Thorin. Every nodded, and followed Thorin down from the Carrock, and they walked a few miles, and they made their camp. "Ladies should go first for their bathing." remarked Gandalf. "But!" protested Fili. "You heard the wizard, Fili. Ladies first." snapped Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." mumbled Fili.

Amy, Sara and Angelina went to the river to take their baths.

"They better not take long." spoken up Gloin. "Gloin!" said Thorin. Gloin quickly fell silent. Another hour passed, the three women haven't returned yet. "We cannot take this anymore! We're going down there!" said Kili, hotly now standing up. "Oh no you don't!" snapped Thorin. "Come on! Those girls are taking too long! Its our turn now!" snapped Kili, and all the dwarves yelled out in agreement. "Fine! Come!" growled Thorin, and he lead the dwarves down to the river. "I'm just going to sit and wait." mumbled Bilbo. "Oh no you're not, Baggins. You're going too." said Thorin.

"The hobbit chooses to wait! Let him be!" snapped Gandalf. Thorin nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, Amy, Sara and Angelina stood underneath a waterfall. "This is like taking a shower! Standing underneath this waterfall!" said Angelina with excitement as she washed her hair. "Yes. It really feels good on my shoulders and back. Its helping my injury quite a bit!" said Amy. "OH SHIT!" cried out Sara. "What?!" exclaimed Amy and Angelina together. "Guys, you won't believe this, but the dwarves are approaching our territory!" gasped Sara.

"WHAT?! They were told to wait! How dare they!" shrieked Angelina.

"You know dwarves, they are stubborn and impatient and refuse to listen to reason." said Amy. "Well we're done with our baths, come Sara. Its time to get dressed." said Angelina, and both girls quickly stepped out of the river before they were noticed. Amy decided to stay behind, because the water felt so good on her shoulder, she didn't want to leave just let. Suddenly, she heard movement in the water that was drawing close to her. Just a few yard from where Amy is standing, she saw Thorin, completely naked, and he was running his hands through his hair, humming softly to himself.

Amy couldn't help for looking at the handsome dark haired dwarf, and his masculine figure. She tried not to move so she wouldn't be noticed. Suddenly, Thorin turned and he saw Amy sitting in the water, with her back against a rock with her eyes closed. It was now Thorin's turn for looking at Amy. He never saw a woman bare before, and he couldn't help from looking at her. _She would kill me if she finds me here, _Thorin thought. He had thought of stepping out of the water to dry and get dressed, but Thorin didn't move. "I know you're standing there, Thorin Oakenshield. I'm not a fool, you know." spoken up Amy.

"Damn!" swore Thorin, softly. Amy laughed. "Its okay, Thorin. There is nothing to be ashamed of." said Amy light heartedly. Thorin smiled, and swam over to Amy and sat with her.

"You're not a tad bit embarrassed at all with me being here?" asked Thorin. "No. Not at all. What of me?" whispered Amy. "No. I'm not embarrassed. You look rather-beautiful-so natural!" whispered Thorin. Amy blushed. "Thank you. And you look-very handsome. Especially when I heard you humming earlier." said Amy. "You heard that?" said Thorin, raising his eyebrow and amusement in his features. Amy nodded. Thorin smiled. "I know, you love my voice, Amy. You always loved my voice. And I love you!" whispered Thorin, taking Amy into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately.

When the kiss broke, Amy laid her head on Thorin's broad chest, while Amy slowly massaging Thorin's left breast gently. "You have a nice chest, Thorin." purred Amy. Thorin laughed. "I can tell you like it, the way you've been staring at it!" grinned the dwarf. The two sat in silence for a long while. Thorin then spoke up. "We better go back to camp, before my nephews make a shindig if they see us like this." said Thorin. Amy nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I know Fili and Kili. They would never live this down." said Amy.

The two climbed out of the water, Thorin turned away to dry off and get dressed while Amy went to a private area to dry off and get dressed herself.

And she met up with the others at the camp, followed by Thorin. "Where in the hell were you?" asked Angelina. "Its none of your business." smiled Amy. "Oh yes it is my business! You've been gone for hours! What did you do, get lost?" snapped Angelina. "Angelina, I'm going to say it again, its none of your business, end of story!" shot back Amy, as Thorin sat next to Amy. "Where we're you, Thorin?" asked Gloin. "I was still bathing, and I'm leaving it at that." said Thorin. "Yeah, right. You and Amy were together in that river!" joked Kili. "KILI!" shouted Amy and Thorin together.

"I said I'm going to leave it at that, Kili! Did you hear what I just said?!" snapped Thorin. Kili quickly became silent. "Some people cannot take jokes." grumbled Oin. "Thorin, Amy! Lighten up will you? We was only kidding around." spoken up Sara. "Shut it, Sara." said Amy. "I see that Thorin is rubbing off on her! She's starting to act like him." grinned Angelina. "Thorin, can we go and sit alone? They're starting to annoy me already!" said Amy. Thorin grinned. "Good idea." said Thorin. And both Amy and Thorin walked away from the others, taking their bedrolls with them.

Thorin light a fire and he sat down cross legged next to Amy.

"Finally! Some quiet without people spouting jokes and insults at us." said Thorin, smiling and placing his arm around Amy, drawing her close to him. "Yes. It seems like they enjoy laughing at our expense." said Amy. "Fili and Kili always laughed at my expense. They've been going on like this since they were younger." said Thorin. "Have you ever, grounded them?" asked Amy. "Grounded?" asked Thorin, raising his eyebrow. "You know, putting them in time out, or giving them a spanking?" asked Amy. Thorin laughed. "Yes, I discipline my nephews, but it their mother that does most of that. Although there are a few times that I would spank them or put them in time out." said Thorin.

"My father used to make me go outside and grab a switch and he would take that switch and spank my behind with it. Not hard, of course. He would've gotten in a lot of trouble if he left a mark on me." said Amy. "I cannot imagine you being a trouble maker, Amy. You are too kind for that." said Thorin, smiling. "I changed my ways after my 18th birthday, Thorin. Maturity has finally sunk in my brain!" grinned Amy. Thorin laughed. "I wish it would sink in Fili and Kili's!" said Thorin. And both dwarf and woman laughed. Amy leaned over, laying her head upon Thorin's chest.

"Thorin?" said Amy. "Yes, Amy?" said Thorin. "Can you sing me a song? I haven't heard you sing in quite some time, well not since Rivendell of course!" said Amy. Thorin smiled. "Of course, I'll sing. I'll have to think of a song of course." said Thorin. "You can make up something." said Amy. "That's what I plan on doing!" said Thorin. As Amy laid her head upon Thorin's broad heavy chest, Thorin closed his eyes thinking up a song he would sing for Amy. A few minutes passed, Thorin came up with one, after humming a little bit to set it to a tune. And Thorin began to sing, his thrilling baritone voice echoing throughout the area:

_**Going home, heading home**_

_**Reclaiming what's rightfully ours**_

_**Going home, heading home**_

_**To rebuild our kingdom to its glory!**_

_**Erebor, Erebor! You seem so far away**_

_**Erebor! Erebor! When we get there, we'll stay**_

Thorin finished his song.

"That's just half of it. I'll write the rest down later." grinned Thorin. "Oh, its beautiful Thorin!" whispered Amy. "Thank you. Although I wish I had my harp for the music. I really missed playing my harp." said Thorin. "I can imagine. I can tell it relaxes you." said Amy. "It does." said Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on Amy's lips. And they kissed passionately for a long time. When the kiss broke, Amy looked into Thorin's eyes. "Thorin, I want to make love to you!" said Amy. Amy's comment took Thorin by surprise. He didn't expect this type of request from Amy.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He had never made love to a woman before, and he felt like the moment wasn't right for it. He didn't want to upset Amy. "Amy-I can't. Not just yet." said Thorin. "Thorin!" began Amy. Thorin stood up, grabbing his bedroll. "Thorin! Come back here!" called out Amy. But Thorin walked away, leaving Amy alone. Amy climbed into her bedroll, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't figure out what she had done or say to Thorin. All she asked to him was she wanted to make love to him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Amy tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She stood up, and she grabbed her bedroll and went back to join the others. Amy looked sad, she couldn't figure out what she had said to Thorin for him to walk away from her like he had done. Amy sat down, with her back against a tree, and she lit a cigarette. "AMY! I thought you quit!" yelled Angelina. "Back off, Angelina. I don't need your lectures right now." snapped Amy. "Amy-what's going on? Something's troubling you!" said Angelina, sitting down next to her friend.

"I can't discuss it, its rather embarrassing to talk about." said Amy. "Amy, we're all your friends. It couldn't be that embarrassing to talk about." spoke up Kili. "Fine. Just promise no more cracking jokes. Please do not laugh, and if you do, you're going to have my arrow up your ass!" said Amy. And Amy meant it. "We promise we won't laugh." said Fili. Amy noticed Thorin wasn't in the camp. "And by the way, Thorin went for a stroll if you're looking for him!" spoken up Dwalin. "I'll just leave him be. He needs some Thorin time." said Amy.

"Now tell us what is troubling you, Amy?" asked Sara.

"Well Thorin and I were doing great spending some alone time together, and he sang to me, and we started kissing quite passionately. But when I asked him to make love to me, he told me he couldn't, and he picked up his bedroll and walked away from me, without saying a word. I felt like I said something terribly wrong! I don't know-I just don't know! I don't what I done." said Amy, tears begin to flow in his eyes. "Amy, my dear lass. Thorin is nervous. He has never been with a woman before, or even shared a bed with one. He doesn't know what to say or do or respond! He lived most of his life in anger and sorrow because of the loss of his family and home, he had no time or room for love. This is all new to him!" explained Balin.

"I know. But it feels like he's angry with me." said Amy. "He's not angry with you, lassie. Let him sort out his thoughts. He'll come around." said Balin. Amy smiled, patting the older dwarf on the shoulders. "Thank you, Papa!" smiled Amy. Amy always called Balin 'Papa' because he was like a father to her, when in her life she had no father. She never told Thorin and the dwarves of this, and she felt the time wasn't right to tell them. It was a difficult subject to discuss. Later, Thorin returned and saw Amy, with her back against a tree looking into the sky. Thorin sat down next to Amy.

"Go ahead, give me a lecture. Yell at me, do whatever. I don't care." said Amy sadly. "Amy-you think I'm mad at you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, because you walked away from me without saying a word. And I assumed you were angry with me." said Amy. "Amy-dearest Amy. I'm sorry, its just that, I never actually-well you know, made love to a woman before. This is all new to me." said Thorin. "I am very well aware of that, Balin told me." smiled Amy. "Amy, I don't feel ready for this yet. I can still love you and hold you, but making love, its just isn't time yet. I hope you understand." said Thorin kindly.

"I-I-understand." choked Amy, tears streaming down her face. "Come, here! Rest on me" whispered Thorin. "You seem to enjoy torturing me, do you Thorin?" said Amy. Thorin laughed. "How bad do you want it?" asked Thorin. "THORIN!" snapped Amy sitting up, and she slapped him playfully on the knee. "I should've never asked that." said Thorin, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I understand. But just let me know when you're ready." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "Agreed." said Thorin, running his fingers through Amy's hair. Amy laid her head upon Thorin's chest once more. Thorin hummed softly to himself as Amy rested upon him.

He looked down at her.

_She is so achingly beautiful. Why did I turn her down for? I love her so much it hurts, and turning away like I just done, hurts more. I'll make it up to her at Beorn's, _Thorin thought, and he closed his eyes, and he drifted off to sleep. Bofur and Angelina remained awake, laughing and giggling. "You know our anniversary is today!" grinned Bofur to Angelina. "Yes, that's right. We been courting for several months now, since the beginning of the quest!" said Angelina.

Angelina began to sing:

_**Happy anniversary, happy anniversary**_

_**Happy anniversary! Happy anniversary!**_

Bofur laughed at Angelina's little song. "Was that for me?" grinned Bofur. "No, its for us!" smiled Angelina, and she leaned over, kissing Bofur on the lips. "I love it when you talk like that!" purred Bofur, wrapping his arms around her, as they kissed. When the kiss broke, Angelia laid her head upon Bofur's chest. "Look at Thorin and Amy. They are so happy together!" said Angelina. "I know. They been around each other so much, they're starting to act like each other!" chuckled Bofur. Angelina laughed. "You got that right." said Angelina, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep in Bofur's arms.

The next morning, Gandalf told everyone they are making their way to Beorn's house. But then he told them another thing, that angered Thorin. Gandalf had to leave them, because he had business to attend to. "You're not going to leave us now, are you?!" cried out Sara. "No, I will be leaving after our visit with Beorn." replied the wizard. "Some wizard you turned out to be." grumbled Thorin. And so the company begin their journey to Beorn's home. Once they arrived, Gandalf had to introduce Company in pairs to the shape shifter. The first ones to be introduced is Bilbo, Thorin, and Amy, followed by Balin, Dwalin and Sara and then the others.

"Wow! You're very tall!" smiled Angelina. Beorn laughed. "You're quite the observer, Miss Angelina." chuckled the man. "You remind of this professional wrestler I liked really well. He was pretty tall!" said Sara. "SARA!" said Amy. "Oh, that's okay! I love good conversations. Is wrestling a form of entertainment where you live?" asked the shape shifter. "Yes. Its quite a physical sport. Watching people getting beat up is entertainment in our world." said Sara. "I don't really see that entertaining!" said Beorn, with a shrug. "Well I do!" spoken up Kili.

Everyone laughed. "Come, join for supper." invited Beorn, showing them to the dining hall.

Once everyone gathered around the dining room table, Beorn told funny stories to the company that made all of them laugh. After supper, Beorn had to leave for the night. Thorin and his companions gathered around a fire lit in the hall, sitting cross legged on the floor. Amy, Sara and Angelina was just cleaning up from supper after they volunteered to clean up. Thorin looked at Amy. "Come, ladies! Join us!" called out Thorin. The women nodded, and they joined them. Bilbo already went to bed, because he felt very tired from the journey.

Amy sat down next to Thorin, while Sara sat with Fili, and Angelina sat in between Kili and Bofur. Thorin noticed a lute sitting in a corner not to far from him, and he reached for the instrument. "How about a song, anyone?" smiled Thorin. Everyone cheered in agreement. Bofur smiled, and took out his whistle. Thorin placed the lute to his chest, and he began to strum the instrument, and he led the dwarves in singing a song, he also composed himself. Thorin's velvety baritone voice rose above the others as he sang and played:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With the final strum on the lute, Thorin ended the song, and the singing stopped. Amy nearly drifted off to sleep on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin looked down upon Amy and smiled, as he placed the lute aside and he drew Amy into his arms, resting her head upon his chest, as Amy fell to sleep. "I love you, my heart!" whispered Thorin. And he kissed her on the lips, and he too fell into deep sleep where he was sitting. The next morning, the girls made breakfast for everyone, including Beorn. Beorn felt quite surprised that the three women offered to cook breakfast, although Beorn is the host.

"You need a break Beorn. Sit and relax and enjoy!" grinned Sara. Beorn laughed. "You three are so courteous." said Beorn. "We was raised to be kind to our hosts." said Sara. Kili bursts into laughter. "Well that leaves us out, we wasn't all that great when we first arrived at Bilbo's!" said Kili. Bilbo burst into roaring laughter. The first time anyone heard the hobbit laugh. "Nailed it!" exclaimed Bilbo. Thorin rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. "Don't laugh too hard you'll wet yourself!" joked Fili. "Hey!" said Bilbo crossing his arms, and everyone laughed.

Later, Beorn, Thorin and Gandalf sat outside on the front porch to discuss the next move on the quest. Thorin grew very angry at the thought of entering Mirkwood forest, but they had no other choice but too. Later after everything was packed, the Company set out with ponies loaned to them by Beorn, which Gandalf had to return them when they reach Mirkwood forest. As they rode, Amy looked at Thorin. "I feel uncomfortable about entering the forest, Thorin." said Amy. "You're not the only one." mumbled Thorin. Three hours went by the arrived at the entrance of the forest, and they made camp there.

"We're not going in until tomorrow." said Thorin. Everyone agreed and they stopped.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was that same time, they had to return the ponies, and Gandalf bid the Company farewell and took the ponies back to Beorn. Thorin sat down cross legged on the ground, leaning his back against a tree. Amy sat beside him. "What are you thinking about, Thorin?" asked Amy. "Worried about entering that blasted forest and having to face those wretched elves." snarled Thorin. "Thorin, just try and stay calm through this. We'll get to Erebor." said Amy. "But they'll stop us, Amy. They will stop us for going to the Mountain." said Amy. "Well tell them a little white lie. Tell them you are going to Lake Town to sell some goods." said Amy.

Thorin chuckled. "Like they are going to buy that, Amy. I know the Elf King well, he will not buy that kind of explanation." said Thorin. "Well tell him to kiss our ass!" said Amy in frustration. Thorin laughed. "Amy-sometimes I wonder about you!" grinned Thorin. "Maybe we should take a piss in their front yard." spoke up Sara. Bofur, Fili and Kili burst into roaring laughter. "You know that is a good idea! I'll be the first one to do that!" grinned Bofur. "What are you going to do, just whip him out and just let him fly?" grinned Angelina. Amy blushed, and Thorin and the dwarves laughed.

Bilbo shook his head at this weird conversation they are having. He too, even chuckled. "Maybe Bilbo should do it!" spoken up Fili. "What? Have you lost your mind? There is no way I'm going to do that! That's disgusting!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Bilbo you don't have to. We're just horsing around." smiled Amy. Bilbo smiled and nodded. While the others fell asleep for the night, Amy and Thorin remained awake. The two sat in silence for a while, as they watched the fire dying out. Thorin turned to Amy, looking into her blue eyes.

"What is with that look, Thorin?" said Amy, smiling. "Amy-I think I'm ready." whispered Thorin, moving closer to Amy. "Ready for what?" asked Amy. "Remember, what you wanted us to do before we arrived at Beorn's?" purred Thorin, kissing the back of Amy's neck. "Oh, yes, that!" grinned Amy. "Well, are you wanting to? I am ready!" smiled Thorin. Amy grinned. "Let's go!" whispered Amy. Thorin quickly undressed, as well as Amy. When they now undressed, Amy laid down in her bedroll, and Thorin climbed on top of her.

"Before I make love to you, Amy, I shall recite you a poem in my language! Then I will translate it to you in common!" whispered Thorin, placing his hand on Amy's cheek. Then he began his poem first in dwarven language, and then again in common tongue:

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I feel you breathing**_

_**Your heart pounding racing for me**_

_**When I feel your heart beat,**_

_**Our hearts beat as one**_

_**Because my Amy, you're the only one!**_

Thorin ended his poem, and smiled brightly upon her, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Thorin, that is beautiful!" whispered Amy, and they began to kiss again, more passionately and longer, and they begin to make love. The two kept going most of the night, until their bodies grew tired, and Thorin laid down on his back, holding Amy close to him, pulling her head gently against his bare chest. "I love you, Amy!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield!" Amy replied. Amy slowly drifted off into sleep, followed by Thorin.

The next morning, everyone woke up. Thorin and Amy were still sleeping in Amy's bedroll. And they noticed their clothes scattered on the side.

Sara and Angelina looked at them. "Oh for Pete's sake! Are they naked?!" exclaimed Sara. "They sure are!" grinned Angelica. Fili and Kili burst into roaring laughter. "Ha! Caught red handed! They were doing something last night!" exclaimed Kili. "Guys, don't look! If they figure out we're looking, both Thorin and Amy would have our hides. And no joking either! Not one word, understand!" lectured Sara. Everyone nodded except for Kili. "Oh come on! You're no fun!" complained Kili. "Kili, I'm serious here. You don't want to face the wrath of your Uncle, right?" said Sara.

"Sara, I'm used to his wrath by now. In fact, I'm so used to it, it doesn't bother me anymore." said Kili. "Oh, I frikken give!" moaned Sara, raising her hands in the air, and walking away. Shortly, Thorin and Amy woke up and they got dressed. "Please tell me they didn't see us!" whispered Amy. "They saw us." grumbled Thorin. Thorin and Amy joined the others for breakfast. Everyone just sat and looked at them. "Take a picture it would last longer!" snapped Amy sarcastically. "It would last longer if you just painted the picture!" laughed Kili.

"Hey! You watch it, buster!" hissed Amy.

"Oh, I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots!" shot back Kili. Sara slaps Kili on the shoulder. "Stop it! Amy just woke up. And when she just waking up, she's like a dragon when you interrupt her waking up time!" said Sara. "Oh really? Well I better leave her be then." said Kili. "Thank you." said Sara. "I am most certainly not like that when I wake up!" snapped Amy. "Oh yes you do, Amy. You would snap at us over every little detail that comes in your mind!" said Sara. "Oh, Sara, please!" said Amy, rolling her eyes. "Enough of the talk, we need to move on!" said Thorin.

After packing up, they made their way into Mirkwood Forest. "This place gives me the creeps. I don't like it!" said Sara. "I'm hoping nothing is going to pop out of the trees and scare us." said Angelina. "Oh brother!" said Thorin rolling his eyes. "Oh will you two knock it off? Come on, we're not in some haunted forest that we used to go to on Halloween! This is reality, ladies! So can it!" snapped Amy. "Whatever." said Sara. Thorin chuckled. "You tell them." said Thorin, grinning. They continued marching until they grew tired, and already, they ran out of the food that Beorn had given them.

"We could be cannibals and eat each other." said Angelina.

"Angie! That's disgusting! We're not going to be like the god damn Donner party!" shouted Amy. "What's the Donner Party?" asked Kili. "You really don't want to know, Kili. It's a true story, and also a very disgusting one." said Amy. "I don't mind hearing it!" said Kili. "Are you for real, Kili! I'm telling you its going to gross you out, it will even make you vomit." said Sara. "I won't vomit. Just tell the story." said Kili. Thorin sighed. _Persistent little shit, he can't take no for an answer, _Thorin thought. Amy begin to tell the story of the Donner Party, which she leaned of it in one of her history classes.

When she ended the story, the expressions on the dwarves faces was not only shocked, but they felt nauseous too. "That is a horrible story!" cried out Ori. "I think I'm going to hurl!" moaned Fili. "Why would they do such a horrible thing? Couldn't they go hunt for animals?" said Gloin. "Gloin, they were trapped. They couldn't do anything." said Sara. Bilbo already had walked away from the group, and he thrown up. "Thanks a lot Kili! I warned you about this, and you wouldn't listen!" snapped Amy, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad!" shot back Kili.

Even Thorin felt nauseous. "Never tell that story again, Amy." growled Thorin.

"I'm sorry." said Amy softly. Later, the company fell asleep. Even Thorin already went to sleep. Amy climbed into her bedroll and she too drifted off to sleep. And that's when the nightmares began. Her nightmare started in a scene, where the Company are first in Lake Town. And they stayed in a guest house, and Amy and Thorin talked.

_Amy: Thorin, I have something to tell you!_

_Thorin: What is it, love?_

_Amy: I'm pregnant, Thorin. We're having a baby!_

_Thorin: Oh, Amy! That is the best news I ever heard! I'm going to be a father! Oh, Amy I_

_Love you!_

_Amy: You're not upset about it?_

_Thorin: No, no! I'm not upset about it all dear!_

_Thorin took Amy's hands, and then he drew her close to him._

Suddenly, the scene shifted to when they leave to the Lonely Mountain. When they entered the mountain, Thorin sends Bilbo further into the Mountain to confront Smaug. Then, the scene shifted to when Bilbo returned, and Thorin's mood had completely changed.

He wasn't the same Thorin, everyone knew and love. Amy noticed this change, and it upset her, especially at the way she treated Bilbo.

_Amy: STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!_

_Thorin: How dare you talk to me like that, Amy? Who's side are you on? His or mine?!_

_Amy: Thorin, listen to yourself. This isn't you talking! I can tell it in your eyes!  
Thorin: You stupid little wretch! I wish I never brought you on this journey!_

_Thorin then pushes Amy, and she fell down a long flight of stairs much to everyone's shock and dismay. Amy fell into unconsciousness._

_Balin: How dare you do that! Don't you realize she's pregnant?!_

_Thorin: OH?! Are you going to betray me too, BALIN?!_

_Balin: Thorin-_

Suddenly, Amy woke up screaming. "NOOOOOO!" shrieked Amy. Amy screams woken up the company and Thorin. "AMY! Are you okay?!" whispered Thorin moving close to her. "Get away from me!" screamed Amy pushing the dwarf from her. "Amy, what's going on?!" exclaimed Thorin. "Just get away from me!" shrieked Amy, moving away from Thorin. "Amy, please tell me what's going on!" pleaded Thorin.

Sara ran over to Amy. "Calm down, Amy. You are having a nightmare." whispered Sara, placing her hand on Amy's shoulders. Amy openly wept and Thorin took her into his arms. "When are you starting to have these?" whispered Thorin softly. "Just now." said Amy. "What is these nightmares about?" asked Thorin. Amy took a deep breath and she told Thorin and the others of the nightmare she just now had. When they heard this, Balin's expression froze and fear clouded his expression, but then the fear disappeared. "Amy, its only a nightmare. Nightmares aren't real." said Balin kindly.

"Balin, this one felt very real. It was too real." said Amy. "Amy, don't worry. None of that is going to happen. I would never hurt you in any way, and I already made that promise to you. About the pregnancy part, that I will not know." said Thorin. Amy leaned over and she laid her head on Thorin's chest. "Just promise me you'll be fine, Thorin!" whispered Amy. "I will be fine, Amy." assured Thorin, running his fingers through her hair.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When the company woke up, they continued their journey into the forest. Amy felt something was going to happen by the way the forest was starting to look. And of course, Amy's fears have came true. A group of large spiders came out at them, and wrapping Amy, and all the dwarves into the webs. "I understand there are spiders, but why in the hell can't they be small like the ones in our world!" yelled Sara, but her voice muffled from the webs surrounding her. "Sara, have you forgotten that we're NOT in our world!" shouted Amy. "I hope Bilbo finds us soon!" mumbled Thorin.

"HELP!" cried out Angelina, and the others followed suit with Angelina's cry. An hour later, Bilbo arrived and he released all of them from the web bonds. "Oh, thank you Bilbo! You're such a dear!" cried out Sara, hugging the hobbit. Bilbo smiled. "You're welcome, Sara." said Bilbo. "Lets move on." said Thorin. As they continued to walk, several members of the company are complaining of hunger. "We have to have something to eat. I get really nasty when I don't eat!" said Amy. "You're not the only one!" said Bombur. "Let's make camp here. I will go hunt for some food!" said Thorin.

Bombur also felt thirsty, and he wanted something to drink. But everyone warned him of the Enchanted river's water to not to drink it, but Bombur ignored the warnings, and he done so anyway, and he fell into the river. Thorin had to rescue him. And to their shock and dismay, Bombur fell asleep. "Damn it!" growled Thorin. "Great, the ijiot ignores us, and now we're stuck with his sleeping!" snapped Bofur. "Look we're camping for the night anyway. Maybe Bombur would wake up tomorrow." said Thorin. "Oh, Mahal Thorin, I hope you're right." said Bofur with a sigh, sitting down cross legged and smoking his pipe.

The next morning, things became worse. Bombur still slept, and everyone tried their best of waking him up. Finally Bombur woke up, and he complained about it. "Why did you wake me up for? I was dreaming of food!" snarled Bombur. "We have no time for you to dream about food! We need to keep going!" snapped Bofur. "But I don't want to keep going, I want to stay right here and sleep!" protested Bombur. "We're going to keep going if you like it or not, Bombur!" snapped Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." mumbled the ginger haired dwarf. As they continued on their journey into the forest, they been stopped by two elves, aiming their bows at them.

One elf, a female with red hair, and another elf, a male, with blonde hair. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our forest?" demanded the blonde elf. The blonde elf was Legolas, the Elf King Thranduil's son. Thorin didn't respond. "Don't make me have to kill you elf!" threatened the elf prince. Amy so badly wanted to protest, but she kept her mouth shut. "Lets bring them in to my father!" suggested the Elf Prince. Tauriel nodded. Tauriel called out for the other guards to grab the rest of the dwarves and the three human women. Tauriel, grabbed Amy, but very gently.

"You look pale, Miss! Are you ill?" asked Tauriel. "No, I'm perfectly fine thank you!" said Amy, casually. "Miss, you are with child." said Tauriel. "WHAT?! How can tell?" exclaimed Amy. "I have seen many women in early stages of pregnancy. You have the glow! I take it, the dwarf leader is the father?" said Tauriel. Amy nodded. "Listen, I'm not too happy about taking you and your friends in. But I'm under orders of the Elf King. My name is Tauriel, Captain of the Elf King's guard." said Tauriel. "My name's Amy." said Amy smiling, as they continued moving on.

_Oh no! Part of my dream is coming true! But how can I get pregnant so quickly? Thorin and I made love the night before we arrived in Mirkwood! It can't be possible! _Amy's mind reeled. They shorty arrived at the palace of the Elf King Thranduil, and they found themselves standing in front of the Elf King. Thranduil stood up, dressed in his robes and his silver crown with fall leaves decorated on it, he approached the company, and he began questioning them. After asking Thorin questions, and Thorin refused to answer, Thranduil turned his attention to the women.

"What is three human women doing amongst a company of dwarves?" asked Thranduil. "Its none of your damn business." snapped Amy. Thorin chuckled softly at Amy's response. "Listen here woman, you don't talk to me in that tone of voice! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?!" snapped Thranduil. "Yes, she's very well aware of that, ELF! You leave her alone!" snapped Thorin. "And you, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you still haven't answered my questions, and if I don't get a reply soon, I will lock you up until I get an answer." snarled Thranduil.

Thorin remained silent. "Very well. Guards, take these people into the dungeons."

Ordered the Elf King. The guards took the companions into the dungeons and locked them up. They placed Amy and Thorin in a cell together. "Well at least we're sharing a cell!" said Thorin, sitting down cross legged on the floor. Amy sat down beside Thorin. Once the guard locked their cell, he left. "Thorin, there is something I have to tell you." said Amy. "What is it, Amy?" said Thorin. "Remember when I told you about the dream, and the first part of it that I found out I was pregnant?" said Amy. Thorin nodded. "Well, part of that dream came true. I'm pregnant, Thorin!" said Amy.

At this news, Thorin didn't know whether to jump for joy, get angry, or feeling sad. But mostly fear and concern clouded his features. "You don't seem to thrilled, Thorin." said Amy. "Amy, I remembered what you told me about your nightmare, and you being pregnant. Amy, you may have saw our future! You have an ability that you can see things happen before they happen!" said Thorin. "So you think I may have psychic abilities or ESP?" said Amy. "Yes." said Thorin. "Oh shit." groaned Amy. "Exactly. Amy, let me tell you something, look into my eyes and hear me out!" said Thorin, taking Amy's hands.

Amy looked into Thorin's blue eyes.

"I will not get angry with you no matter what happens, and that's a promise. I sworn not too long ago and promise I won't hurt you, and I will keep that promise!" said Thorin. "I surely hope so, Thorin!" said Amy softly, and sadly. "Come, rest upon me, my love!" whispered Thorin, and he drew Amy into his arms, and Amy laid her head upon Thorin's chest. As he held her, he began to hum a soft tune, his baritone voice ringing in her ears. Amy slowly drifted off to sleep in Thorin's arms.

Thorin fell asleep not too long after Amy. Thirty minutes later, Amy began to have nightmares again. This time the scene opened up in the Lonely Mountain. Amy found herself standing outside with Thorin and company, and Thorin and Bard exchanged words, and Thorin yelling.

_Thorin: HOW COME YOU BY IT?!_

_Bilbo: I gave it them!_

_Thorin turns around and attacks Bilbo, and he began to strangle the Hobbit. _

_Thorin: You! You! Undersized burglar! You hobbit! I wish Gandalf was here! I wish he never brought you on our quest!_

_Amy: STOP IT! You're hurting him!_

_Gandalf: Let go of the hobbit, Thorin Oakenshield. I don't wish to see our hobbit man handled. _

_Thorin released Bilbo, throwing him down to the ground._

_Thorin: I am betrayed._

_Amy: You're betraying yourself, Thorin._

_Thorin: How dare you speak to me that way, Amy? Are you turning against me?!_

_Amy: No, Thorin I'm not turning against you!_

_Thorin: It sure sound like you are, since you're defending the burglar. Go and join that traitor! I consider you and the Hobbit both banned from my Mountain._

_Amy: You really don't MEAN THAT!_

_Thorin: I meant it, Amanda._

The scene then shifted to where Amy is now standing on a cliff, in tears. Sobbing hysterically. Balin approaches Amy, stopping the woman for jumping off the Mountain.

_Balin: Amy don't do it! This is not a way to go! You're with child!_

_Amy: Its too late, Balin! Thorin doesn't want neither of us!_

_Balin: Amy, please reconsider your decision! Don't do it!_

_Amy: This is good bye, Balin. Tell the others and Thorin and Bilbo, goodbye._

_And Amy jumps off the cliff._

The next scene shifted into where Balin enters the mountain, heavily weeping, and Thorin approaches the older dwarf asking what is going on. Balin breaks the news to Thorin.

_Balin: Thorin, I have some bad news. I am not sure how you're going to take this, and I'm afraid this is really going to hurt you._

_Thorin: Don't tell me. I had enough of bad news for one day._

_Balin: I have to tell you anyway, Thorin. Its Amy-she took a leap off the mountain tonight after the ordeal at the Front Gate. She's dead, Thorin. She told me to tell all of you farewell._

_Thorin: NO! Please don't tell me that's true!_

_Balin: Its true._

_Thorin screamed 'AMYY!"_

Suddenly Amy woken up screaming, her entire body shaking, and it woken up Thorin. "You have another nightmare, love?" asked Thorin. "Y-y-yes!" choked Amy. "Amy-oh Amy!" whispered Thorin, as he held her and kissing her neck. "Shh! Its okay, Amy! The nightmares aren't real, you got to remember that!" said Thorin. "Bull shit! Explain the pregnancy!" snapped Amy. "Amy, that was just a coincidence." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you don't understand!" protested Amy. "Amy, listen to me! They are only nightmares. They are not real. I will be fine, all of us here are going to be fine. Once we get the hell out of this dump." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" sobbed Amy, and she wept in Thorin's arms. "Amy, you need to calm yourself down. You also have a heart condition too, and you cannot afford to stress your heart and our baby as well." whispered Thorin softly. Amy nodded, and she dried her tears. Thorin leaned over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Come, try and go to sleep again. And this time, NO MORE nightmares!" said Thorin.

"Okay!" said Amy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The past few nights, Thorin and Amy sat together and talked. Amy at times would have nightmares off and on, and Thorin would comfort her through her nightmares. Thorin couldn't understand why Amy keep having these nightmares, which most involved her and Thorin, and the quest. "Is Bilbo ever going to come and save us?" mumbled Thorin. Thorin felt bored, and his thoughts are racing. "Don't worry he'll come." said Amy one day. Amy rummaged through her bag, and she found her father's ukelele. She never played it, and intended on giving the instrument to someone. She figured maybe she could give it to Thorin.

"Thorin, I know a way to cure your boredom! Here! Take this! This was my father's, but I don't play it. I was just wanted to find someone who could, and I figured you would be the one could find use for it." said Amy. Thorin took the instrument. "What is this? A miniature guitar?" asked Thorin. "Its called a ukelele. It's an Hawaiian guitar." said Amy. Thorin smiled and shrugged. "Thanks!" said Thorin, and he began to strum the instrument gently. Amy laid her head on Thorin's shoulder as she watched Thorin strumming the instrument gently.

"Sing something Thorin." said Amy. "I can't think of anything." protested Thorin. "Think of something. Make something up. Sing something about wanting to get out of here." said Amy. Thorin chuckled. "Okay. I'll try. I'll don't know how it would turn out!" said Thorin, and he began to strum the ukelele again, and he started to sing:

_**I just wish we could get out of here**_

_**After forever we roam**_

_**I really wish we can leave this place**_

_**And go to our home**_

_**To the Mountain where we should go**_

_**A place where I need to be**_

_**I wish we could get out of here**_

_**And to return to our home!**_

"Yeah!" sang out Amy. With a final strum on the ukelele, Thorin ended the song. Thorin laughed at Amy's last singing of 'yeah'.

"I really liked how you added in the yeah!" grinned Thorin. Thorin placed the instrument aside and drew Amy into his arms. She could feel Thorin's heavy chest pressing upon her back as he held her. Thorin's chin, resting on her shoulder. "Now, can I play you?" purred Thorin. "Thorin, we're in a dungeon cell. This isn't really good place to-!" Amy began to protest, but Thorin interrupted her with a long passionate kiss on her lips. Suddenly, they were interrupted when they heard a familiar voice called out to them. "Thorin! Amy! Its me! Bilbo!" called out the voice.

Thorin and Amy looked up and there was Bilbo standing outside the door cell. "BILBO!" cried out both Thorin and Amy with excitement. "I'm getting all of us out of here!" said Bilbo. And he unlocked the cell door, allowing Thorin and Amy to walk out. "I already released the others! Follow me to the cellar! Quick!" said Bilbo. Thorin and Amy nodded, and they followed Bilbo into the cellar. "We're going to escape through barrels. You and Amy climb into this one." suggested Bilbo. Thorin climbed in the barrel first, followed by Amy, as she crouched down into Thorin's lap.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. Bilbo placed the lid on top of the barrel.

Once everyone were inside their barrels, Bilbo pulled a lever opening a door, releasing the barrels, and the barrels went splashing into the water. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" grinned Amy. "You call this, fun?" said Thorin, raising his eyebrow. "People used to go in barrels and ride over waterfalls back where I come from." said Amy. "Isn't that a bit risky?" said Thorin. "That's why they call them adventures, you oaf!" said Amy, slapping Thorin in the arm playfully. Once they arrived in the river, Thorin removed the top of the barrel, followed by the others.

"I can breath!" sighed Amy. "Me too." said Thorin. Amy had half the mind of wanted to sing Row the Boat, but she decided not to. "The current is getting faster! Hold on tight." said Thorin. Amy nodded. After the long ride, and the found land, Bilbo, Thorin and Amy helped the others from the barrels. "Finally its done!" exclaimed Sara. Angelina went down on her knees and she kissed the ground. Fili laughed. "Why are you kissing the ground?" grinned Fili. "Because I'm happy that we're on land, you oaf!" said Angelina. Fili laughed. "We should've done that!" chuckled Kili

"We'll make camp here. And we'll head to Lake Town by morning." said Thorin.

"My clothes are soaked, and there is no way I'm going to stroll around in my undergarments in front of a bunch of dwarves." said Sara. "You may have too if you want dry clothes!" stated Thorin. "Shit." said Sara. And the three women undressed, now only in their bra and underwear. The dwarves and Bilbo too followed their lead. "I feel stupid." grumbled Angelina. Bilbo laughed. "You're not the only one!" blurted out Bilbo, grinning. Bofur chuckled. "You don't need to feel stupid." said Bofur. "Well this is embarrassing standing in front of all of you in my underwear. Don't you realize that we're girls?" said Angelina.

Bofur placed his hand on Angelina's shoulder. "Yes, we are aware of that. You don't hear us complaining, and we're standing in our underwear!" said Bofur. "Yeah, but you're a male. That is completely different." said Angelina as she sat down. Bofur sat down with her, placing his arm around her. "You look rather dashing in your underwear!" smiled Bofur. "BOFUR!" exclaimed Angelina, and she playfully slapped him on his knee. Amy laid down on the grass in the sun. "Hey, this is one way of getting a sun tan. Just lay right here under the sun." said Amy.

"A tan?" asked Thorin. "I have very fair an pale skin. I need to add more color to it." said Amy. Thorin laughed. "Don't be in the sun too much, you'll get sun burned." said Thorin. "Thorin, that's why I got this!" said Amy, and she took out sunscreen from her pants pocket. For some reason she managed to save back the sunscreen. "What's that?" said Thorin. "Sunscreen. It protects your skin from the rays of the sun. Here, you can put some on." said Amy. "I'm fine, Amy. Thanks!" declined Thorin, as he sat down with Amy. "I feel a little awkward though sitting in front of you in my underwear." said Amy. "Amy, why are you saying that? I've already saw you naked! Not once but twice!" said Thorin.

Amy laughed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't worry then." said Amy. "That's right!" said Thorin, placing his arm around her, drawing her close to him. The next morning, when their clothes are dried, everyone dressed and they moved on to Lake Town. When they are arrived, they are greeted by Bard, who looked upon the Company suspiciously. "Why is he looking at us like that?" asked Amy. "I don't know." said Thorin. Thorin introduces himself and the company to Bard. Bard and Thorin exchanged words that eventually became heated.

"You have no right to enter the Mountain!" said Bard. "I have every right." shot back Thorin. Amy then grew angry and stepped forward.

"Now you listen here, asshole! The mountain is his HOME! Where in hell is he supposed to go? Tim buck too?!" shouted Amy. "AMY!" snapped Thorin. "Amy, don't cause a scene please!" pleaded Balin. "I don't care! What he just said is wrong! He has no right saying that to Thorin!" snapped Amy. "Listen lady, this matter doesn't concern you!" said Bard. "TO HELL IT DOES!" shrieked Amy. "Amy Elizabeth!" snapped Thorin loudly. Amy went silent at the sound of Thorin's demanded tone. "You must excuse her. She is pregnant, and her-well she gets moody." explained Thorin.

"Oh, Thorin please." said Amy, rolling her eyes. "You brought a woman with you on a quest who is pregnant? Do you have any decency dwarf?!" lectured Bard. "Excuse me! This woman is my beloved! She has every right to be with me!" yelled Thorin. Balin approached them standing in the between the man and elf. "Come, lets not fight. We're not starting off on the right foot here. We need shelter, fresh clothing and food to get us through when we get to the Mountain!" spoke up Balin. Bard sighed. "Very well, we will set up a guest home for you and your company, and you will meet with the Master this evening." said Bard.

"Thank you!" said Thorin. Bard led the company to a guest home.

And the companions settled themselves in the home. Bard sent for some people to bring fresh clothes, food and drink for the company, and dresses for the woman. "We're going to keep a close eye on Miss Amy since she is pregnant." said Bard. "To hell you're not. She's mine, and I refuse to allow no other man to touch her or even look at her!" snarled Thorin. Angelina laughed. "He really sure is protective of you isn't he, Amy?" said Angelina. Amy smiled. "That he sure is." said the red head. When the fresh clothes and food arrived, everyone took turns bathing, and put on some fresh clothes.

Amy was in her and Thorin's room, and she looked in the mirror at the gown she is wearing. "I have to admit the gowns are quite lovely!" said Amy out loud to herself. She didn't realize that she wasn't in the room alone. "Yes, you look very beautiful, Amy!" said a deep voice. Amy turned, and there stood Thorin in his new clothes. He was dressed in a red shirt, with a dark blue Tunic on top of it. The red shirt revealed a little of his chest. Amy smiled brightly. "My, you really look handsome, Thorin Oakenshield!" purred Amy, and she approached the dwarf, placing her arms around his waist.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Later that evening, the Company went to meet with the Master. He seemed very nice to them, but Thorin didn't trust him. The Master seemed to be a bit too 'nice' according to Thorin's standards, but he decided to go along with the current standings and be polite to the Master, and enjoying the feast and celebration that was offered to him. "Why is Bard not being so nice to Thorin? Thorin has done no wrong to him." said Amy to Balin. "Bard is upset because you are pregnant, and believes pregnant women shouldn't be on dangerous journeys." said Balin. "He knows that I'm a human woman too. Just because I am of the same kind he is, he doesn't need to treat me like I'm one of his own, because I'm not. I'm my own person. " said Amy.

Balin laughed. "Nice to know that." said Balin, smiling. Thorin smiled at Amy's comment to. "So, you are your own person. I never heard of it that way before." said Thorin. "Thorin, that's because I belong to you, and nobody else. Secondly Bard isn't my father, or my mother or anyone else for that matter." said Amy. Thorin laughed. "And also, the only person that is allowed to tell me what I can or cannot do is you, Thorin." said Amy. Thorin really laughed hard this time, his booming voice echoing throughout the room.

"So I take it I'm your father, mother, future husband all in one?" said Thorin. "Thorin, you're the first best thing next to my father. You are my beloved and no one here is going to change that." said Amy. "Right you are!" cheered Thorin, placing his arm around Amy. "I figured they would be dancing already!" laughed Amy, pointing at Fili, Kili, Bofur, Angelina and Sara dancing with the others. "You know my nephews. They can't sit still long enough at parties. Especially Kili." grinned Thorin. Suddenly Bard approaches Amy. "May I have this dance?" asked Bard.

"No, she's tired. She won't dance." said Thorin. "Especially coming from a guy who thinks he's boss." mumbled Amy. And both Amy and Thorin chuckled. "I have a feeling he's going to ask Sara next." said Amy. "No, Fili won't let him." grinned Thorin. Tauriel shortly entered the room, and she sat down with Thorin and Amy. "What are you doing here? You're not taking us back are you?" snapped Thorin. "No, I came to tell you that I was part of helping all of you escape. I showed Bilbo where the cellar is and I gave him the keys." said Tauriel, smiling.

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this! An elf? A wood elf, wanting to help us?!" gasped Thorin. "Look, Thorin. My King is a great king, but has many opinions and beliefs that I don't exactly agree on. And I understand why you hate us so much because we didn't help you many years ago. I was very young then, and I figured it out. I was very upset when I heard they didn't help you. I wasn't the only that was upset, Legolas was too." said Tauriel. "So you're saying that are you wanting to go against your King's beliefs?" said Thorin. "Well, yes. Thorin, everyone has a place in this world, even your people. If there is anything you need, I will see that I will help you too it." said Tauriel.

Thorin smiled. "Thank you Tauriel!" said Thorin. "Thank you." said Amy. "How are you feeling Amy? I heard you've been having nightmares quite a bit! Are you okay now?" said Tauriel. "Yes, I'm fine Tauriel! Thank you for asking." said Amy. Suddenly Kili approaches them. "Hey! You're the cutie that helped us!" grinned Kili, and he winked at her. "Kili." said Thorin. "Sorry." said Kili. "Wow, that is quite a jolly song. I'm in the mood to dance." said Tauriel. Kili grinned. "You don't mind having the honors of dancing with a young, handsome dwarf such as myself?" asked Kili.

Tauriel grinned. "Don't mind if I do!" said Tauriel. Kili bowed, and Tauriel curtsied.

And they went to join the others on the dancing. "Did you just see that?" laughed Amy. "Yes, my nephew flirting with elves again. He did that back in Rivendell." said Thorin. "I think he really likes that one." chuckled Amy. Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Later, Thorin and Amy felt tired, and they left the Hall, but Thorin allowed the others to stay and enjoy themselves as long as they return before sunrise. Thorin and Amy retreated to their room, and they undressed. Amy flopped onto the bed. Thorin slipped in beside her, taking her into his arms.

"I really enjoyed myself this evening, in spite of what you call the fake 'kindness' from the Master." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "I enjoyed myself too!" said Thorin, and he planted a long passionate kiss on Amy's lips. And they kissed passionately for a long period of time, and then they broke the kiss. "Good night, my love!" purred Thorin. "Good night, my King!" smiled Amy, as she closed her eyes. "Its good to be King!" grinned Thorin, as he fell into a deep sleep. Later sometime during the night, Amy began to have her nightmares again.

This time, it was during a long battle. And she could see Thorin facing Azog, and the fought very long. Thorin kills Azog, and then Bolg.

Suddenly, Amy could see arrows flying at the dwarf, first hitting him the shoulder, then another on his left breast, and another in his left leg, and the dwarf fell. Then the dream shifted into where it showed Thranduil placing Thorin's sword Orcrist upon Thorin's body, and she saw herself standing there. It wasn't only the funeral for Thorin, but it was also Fili and Kili's. Suddenly she saw an image of herself, looking down at Thorin and his nephews. She was dressed in all black, she was on her knees weeping heavily, with her friends standing behind her and Balin comforting her, and holding on to her. And she saw Thorin's sister Dis, approaching her giving Amy comfort, as well as Amy giving Dis comfort.

Suddenly Amy woke up screaming. And it woken Thorin up. "You're not having another one are you?" asked Thorin softly. "Yes!" sobbed Amy, collapsing in Thorin's arms, weeping on him. She really didn't want to tell him of this dream she had this time. "You don't have to tell me, Amy!" said Thorin, kindly. After comforting Amy for some time, they both went back to sleep. Two or three hours went by, it was Thorin's turn having nightmares. His nightmare began inside the Mountain.

He could see himself standing in the center of the Treasure room, frozen.

Then he saw Bilbo approaching him. Thorin suddenly went into a mad rage, saying something about fire, and everyone going down with him. Then the it shifted to where, he with drawn his sword aiming it towards the Hobbit.

_Thorin: I will not risk this quest for one burglar!_

_Balin: His name is Bilbo Baggins!  
_

Suddenly Amy approaches him. She noticed something was terribly wrong with Thorin.

_Amy: Thorin, you are not yourself!  
Thorin: How you approach me and say that about me?!_

_Amy: You aren't the Thorin I know and love!_

_Thorin: Well what if I'm not!_

_Amy: Thorin, don't do this_

_Thorin: You can't tell me what to do WOMAN! You better get out of my WAY!_

_Amy: NO!_

Suddenly, the scene shifted into where Thorin attacks Amy, and Amy tumbles down a long flight of stairs. And when she landed on the bottom, she fell into unconsciousness.

_Dwalin: How could you Thorin? Look what you've done! You hurt her!_

_Oin, now looking up at Thorin and company after examining Amy._

_OIN: I have some bad news, she lost the baby!_

At this, Thorin ran down to her, but Dwalin stood in front of her.

_Dwalin: You're not to go near here, Thorin. Not in this state of mind you're in!  
Thorin:: YOU BETTER MOVE, DWALIN!_

_Dwalin: Its for your own good, Thorin. Please go away, let her be. You're in no condition to see her._

Suddenly, Thorin in full rage, with drawn his sword, and came close of attacking Dwalin, but Dwalin blocked Thorin's swing. Thorin woke up, screaming. "NO! NO! NOOO!" and Thorin quickly sat up. Amy quickly woke up to the sound of Thorin's screaming, and she sat up, and she found Thorin, with his face in his hands and weeping. "Good heaven's Thorin! Are you alright?" exclaimed Amy. "No, I'm not alright. I had the most horrible dream, Amy! It was so terrible, I cannot explain it. Not to you, not to anybody!" wept the dwarf.

"Come!" whispered Amy, and she held Thorin close to her. "It's only a nightmare, Thorin. I'm sure it won't happen." said Amy.

"Amy, you don't understand. I had a nightmare that I yelled at you, and I went into full rage, and I shoved you down a long flight of stairs and you miscarried." said Thorin. Amy's eyes flew wide open when she heard this. "Holy shit! That's the same dream I had not too long ago!" cried out Amy. "I wish Gandalf was here to explain this. I don't know what's happening, Amy!" said Thorin. "I don't either, Thorin. And I'm terrified!" cried out Amy, and Thorin held her close. As they held on to each other, they heard a knock on the door. "You may enter!" called out Thorin.

It was Balin. Balin entered the room. "I heard screaming from below! Are you two okay?" asked Balin. "We both had nightmares, Balin. And this is the first that ever happened." said Thorin. "You're having nightmares now?!" exclaimed Balin. Thorin nodded sadly. "But this-this is not good, Thorin. This isn't a good sign you know." said Balin. "Whatever do you mean?" snapped Thorin. "Think back to your grandfather, Thorin. When the first shown signs of the gold sickness. He had nightmares first." said Balin, sadly.

"Oh shit!" moaned Amy. Thorin frowned. "I just hope none of it is coming true. Amy's pregnant, and has a bad heart on top it, she don't need the stress." said Thorin.

"Its up to you to decide on what to do, Thorin!" said Balin. "Okay." said Thorin. "Go and rest now. We have an early start tomorrow and discuss on departure." said Balin. "Goodnight, Balin!" said Amy. "Good night, Amy! Goodnight, Thorin!" said Balin. "Good night, Balin!" Thorin replied. Thorin and Amy climbed back into bed after Balin left, and they went back to sleep. The slept the remainder of the night without problems. The next morning, Thorin and Amy woke up, rather late since they had trouble sleeping the night before. Thorin and Amy joined the others for breakfast.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The company discussed when they are going to depart to the Mountain. Thorin suggested they would leave this very day. But it was then Thorin had to make a decision. A decision that involved Amy. "I really think Amy, due to her pregnancy, she should remain here. Its not safe for her to go with us." said Thorin. "To hell I'm not staying behind! There is no way I'm staying behind and have to tolerate that arrogant man Bard!" snapped Amy. "You know, Amy really shouldn't be left behind. She should be with her friends and us. No matter the danger, we WILL protect her." said Balin.

Thorin sat and thought a minute. Then he thought of Bard pestering Amy. "You know what, Amy, you're going with us." said Thorin. "Good." said Amy. "Amy, I just want to let you know this going to be very dangerous. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you, as well as my companions." said Thorin. Amy smiled. "Now, lets begin the packing and head our way!" said Thorin. Everyone agreed, and they went to pack. As Thorin and Amy packed. "Amy I fear for you and myself. I didn't want to you to in the beginning, because I want to protect you from-me." said Thorin.

"Thorin, no matter what happens to you, I will still love you. You know that don't you?" said Amy. Thorin smiled and approached Amy, taking her into his arms. "I know that." grinned Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on Amy's lips. When the kiss broke, they finished packing. Thorin led the company to some boats where they will be rowing towards the Mountain. "Now you sing Row the Boat." grinned Sara to Amy. "Oh do I have to?" said Amy. Amy didn't feel much like singing. Her mind was focusing on her future. Her and Thorin's future-if they would make it to the future.

Thorin noticed Amy was quiet. "What are you thinking about, Amy?" asked Thorin. "About our future-if we even would have one." said Amy, sadly. "Amy-Amy listen, don't think about that just now. Think of the present now, and the future later." whispered Thorin, putting his arm around her. "I'm so worried, its unreal. Just thinking about all the nightmares I had, and the nightmare you had." said Amy. "Amy, listen to me. No matter what happens, we will be together. Nothing will separate us." said Thorin. Amy laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "I love you, Thorin." whispered Amy. Thorin smiled. "I love you too, Amy." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Amy upon the lips.

An hour later, they arrived at the beginning of the Mountain, and everyone left boats. "Now, we're going to split in groups to find the door! Amy and Balin will be with me here, as we will make camp here on this spot." said Thorin. Everyone nodded. Thorin gave the instructions to the dwarves and paired each dwarf, and Sara and Angelina up too, and the headed their way to find the door. Thorin sat down cross legged on the ground, taking out his map, placing it on his knees and looking over it.

Balin lit a fire and Amy served some water to Thorin. "Thank you!" smiled Thorin, as Amy sat beside Thorin, leaning her back against a rock, drawing up her knees. "Looking over the map?" said Amy. Thorin nodded. "Yes." said the dwarf. Amy notices some changes in Thorin. Thorin barely had spoken a word to Amy since they arrived at the Mountain. One minute he would be his normal self to her, the next minute he would either snap a direction at her, or snap at her in general. It confused Amy, and she's hoping its not hitting him already.

That night, they made camp, and Amy realized Thorin was joining her in the bedroll. He didn't even wish her good night, or kiss her. Amy sat back up. She couldn't sleep. And she began to feel sad. "Amy, what is troubling you?" asked Balin.

"I don't know, Balin. I noticed Thorin has been a little withdrawn here of late. Normally he would kiss me good night like he usually does, and now he doesn't. He hardly has spoken to me at all since we arrived here. I understand he's focused on getting in the Mountain, but still." said Amy. "He'll be alright, lassie. He's a little stressed out that's all. Everyone scattered here and there looking for the door. So far it hasn't be found yet, when Fili came by earlier and told us. He went back with Kili and the others continuing their search." said Balin.

Amy took a drink of her canteen. "I'm going for a stroll. I'll be back shortly." said Amy. "Don't stroll to far!" reminded Balin. "I won't!" called back Amy. As Amy took a quiet stroll around the area, she could hear heavy footsteps behind her. And she knew she wasn't alone. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar deep voice, kindly. Amy turned, and there she saw Thorin standing in front of her. "For a stroll. I couldn't sleep." said Amy. "You know you shouldn't be taking a stroll alone. You should at least have one of us with you!" said Thorin. "Well it couldn't be you, because you haven't be talking to me!" pouted Amy, crossing her arms, turning away from Thorin.

"Amy!" began Thorin. "Its not only that. You haven't been kissing me good night, you haven't spoken a word to me since we got here. What have I done to deserve this treatment, Thorin? Can you tell me that?" said Amy. "You haven't done anything wrong, Amy! Its just that I have a lot on my mind, you know. And I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you." said Thorin, softly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned his chin on Amy's shoulder.

"Nothing's going to change between us, Amy! I swear to you." whispered Thorin. "I'm not sure if I should believe that, Thorin. Something is going to change, and for the worse. I can feel it." said Amy sadly. "Amy, don't say that please! It won't happen." Thorin quickly said. Amy laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "No matter what happens, we will be together. And I will say or do anything to hurt you, and that's a promise." said Thorin. "And should I believe that?" said Amy. "Yes, you should believe that, because I'm being honest with you and sincere." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I love you!" whispered Amy. "I love you too, Amy!" whispered Thorin, and they begin to kiss long and passionately. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at her.

"Come, lets get back. We need our rest." said Thorin, taking Amy's hand. Amy took Thorin's and they walked back to the camp. Amy climbed into her bedroll, followed by Thorin. No sooner as they climbed in, the company returned. "WE FOUND IT!" called out Bilbo running to them. "You found it?!" said Thorin, quickly standing up. "Yes. We should be heading there, NOW!" said Gloin. Amy quickly stood up. Thorin, Amy and Balin followed the others who found the door. They shortly arrived near an area. "The key! They Key!" exclaimed Bilbo.

Thorin took his key, placing it into the key hole as the moon light sky looked down on the Mountain. When Thorin done that, the door opened. Thorin smiled. "Follow my lead!" said Thorin, and Amy and the companions followed Thorin into the Mountain. "It's a little dark in here, shouldn't we be getting some light?" said Amy. Thorin lit a torch, as he guided them into the Mountain. They shortly arrived in an area, and Bilbo looked up at a wall with designs on it. "Is that?" asked Bilbo.

"That Master Burglar, is where you come in." stated Thorin. Bilbo took a deep breath. Amy knew Bilbo was going down further into the Mountain where the Dragon is laying at.

The company waited, and Amy could hear a conversation going on between Bilbo and the dragon. She shivered at the sound of the dragon's voice as he spoke. His voice was very deep, much deeper than Thorin's voice. "You look frightened, Amy!" said Thorin. "No, shit Sherman! That voice is scaring me!" snapped Amy. "Don't worry, we'll get him out of here." said Thorin. "When? By next year?" said Amy crossing her arms. Thorin made a soft chuckle. "Patience, Amy." said Thorin. Suddenly, Bilbo came towards them, holding a cup, and the hobbit looked terrified.

His face completely pale. "Here!" said Bilbo, quickly handing the cup to Thorin. "What happened down there?" said Thorin. But Bilbo didn't respond. "Tell me, Baggins!" demanded Thorin. "Thorin, give him a break he's frightened!" snapped Amy. "You stay out of this Amy!" snarled Thorin. Amy let out a loud scream in frustration. "I was telling him about myself in riddle form, and then that's where I found an opening in his breast, a weak spot sort to speak, and then I said something else, and now' he's angry and!.." Bilbo broke off when fire came into the room. "RUN!" yelled Thorin, and he grabbed Amy, and they began to run.

The fire kept going as it followed them as they ran. "O Mahal, I'm scared!" shrieked Amy. "Its okay, you stay close to me!" purred Thorin, as he held on to her as they ran. He wanted to pick Amy up and carry her. "Why can't you just pick me up and carry me?" called out Amy. "You know that's a good idea!" said Thorin, and he did, he picked up Amy and continued to run. When they arrived outside, they went against the wall as the fire kept going. Amy buried her head to Thorin's chest. Amy panted. Now she could see the entire dragon flying out of the Mountain, spouting flames as he went.

Smaug was very angry. "Did Bilbo anger the dragon?" whispered Sara to Angelina. "I don't know." said Angelica with a shrug. "I most certainly did not!" whispered Bilbo overhearing Sara's question. Suddenly, they could no longer hear the dragon. The place became extremely quiet. Too quiet. "Do you think its safe to go back inside?" said Amy. Thorin nodded. "Lets go back in." said Bilbo. And Thorin led the companions back inside the Mountain, and the door closed, permanently. The dwarves begin to gripe and complain of being trapped, and Thorin already in a foul mood ordered them to stop complaining.

Thorin already started to change, and Amy could easily tell by the expression on his face.

"Lets move on." said Thorin. Amy strolled beside Thorin, but she noticed he hardly looked at her, and he kept looking ahead. Amy sighed. _Its hitting him. He's ignoring me. Something is wrong, I can feel it, _Amy thought. Bilbo was slacking behind, and then his torch blew out and he couldn't see. "Light! I need more light!" called out Bilbo. Amy could hear Thorin cursing the hobbit underneath his breath, when they stopped. Balin went back and lit Bilbo's torch. "You're doing it again. You're complaining of Bilbo." said Amy. "Amy, we're not going to discuss this." said Thorin coldly, as they continued to walk into the Mountain.

"Fine! Whatever you say, your highness!" snapped Amy sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Thorin glared at Amy. "How dare you speak to me that way!" hissed Thorin darkly, as he spun around and glared at her. "Thorin-don't please!" stammered Amy, she saw Thorin getting ready to grab her, and he wanted to punch her. Suddenly Amy panicked. She was nearby a flight of stairs that led down into the treasure. Her nightmare has came true. "Thorin-please don't!" begged Amy. "Thorin!" demanded Balin. But Thorin ignored Balin. "You really think you can talk to me with disrespect, woman!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, I didn't mean no disrespect, I SWEAR!" cried out Amy. "Don't you YELL AT ME!" roared Thorin, and he slapped Amy in the face, knocking her over on the floor, and suddenly, she tumbled down the long flight of stairs.

"AMY!" cried out Sara and Angelina. "OH NO!" moaned the dwarves. Thorin stood there, stunned, seeing this is happened. His anger, completely gone, now fear took over him. He knew what he had done, and now he will never live with himself for it. "Damn it, Thorin! What were you thinking?!" yelled Dwalin, grabbing Thorin from behind. Thorin ignored Dwalin, and he ran down the stairs towards Amy. Thorin knelt beside Amy's body.

Tears streaming down his face, landing on Amy's cheeks. "Oin! Come down here please!" called out Thorin. The entire company came down, and Oin walked over to Amy, examining her. Oin looked up at Thorin, sadness clouded the grey haired dwarf's features. "Thorin-Amy's alive-but the baby-the baby's dead!" said Oin, bowing his head. "NOOO!" screamed Thorin, bowing his head into his hands. Balin walked over to Thorin. "Listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield. Look at me, you're going to fight this gold sickness. Don't fall under it! I beg of you! Think of Amy, and your nephews especially." said Balin.

Fili and Kili stood there. Kili looked away avoiding his uncle entirely Kili was already angry at his Uncle for slapping Amy knocking down the stairs. Suddenly, Amy's eyes opened, and saw Thorin hovering over here. She quickly sat up and screamed up in pain. And she went hysterical. "Get away from me!" cried out Amy. "Amy!" began Thorin. But Amy tried to move away from Thorin. "Amy please!" pleaded Thorin. "I don't know you! Don't you hurt me!" screamed Amy in fear. "Amy, calm down its okay! Thorin is back to normal now." said Balin softly.

"Amy-I-I am-I am-!" stammered Thorin, but he was total lose for words.

All he could do now is weep openly. "I'm so sorry, Amy! Oh Mahal, I'm sorry!" cried out Thorin. Amy sat there, watching him, guilt completely took over him, and his face tear stained. "Thorin!" said Amy softly. Amy remembered the words Thorin gave her before the Mountain, and the words she had told him. _Remember Thorin, I will always love you no matter what happens, _was Amy's quote she told Thorin before. "Thorin, sit by me please." said Amy softly. Thorin walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Before I say anything else, Amy. I have some bad news. Oin examined you to check up on our child.. Amy-I hate to say this-but-you have miscarried." said Thorin sadly, and tears swelled up in his eyes again.

"Our child? Dead?!" cried out Amy. "Oh this is all my fault! I wished I never slapped you and knocked you down over the stairs! Why is this happening to me?!" cried out Thorin, letting out mixed emotions from his being. "I'm so sorry, Amy! Oh Mahal, Oh Amy! I'm so sorry!" choked Thorin. Thorin took Amy into his arms, holding her tightly. Amy felt the warmth of Thorin, and his entire body shaking. "Thorin-I love you! We can get through this!" whispered Amy. Her words took Thorin by surprise.

"You really mean that?" said Thorin, looking into Amy's eyes. Amy nodded.

"Yes, I mean it with all my heart!" said Amy. "Oh Amy! I love you!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed her long and passionately. "I love you too, Thorin!" whispered Thorin. Everyone looked at them and smiled. Balin sighed and grinned. "We got passed that, didn't we?" said Balin. Oin spoken up. "We may have to remove the child, Amy." said Oin. Amy nodded. But she also feared the worst. She was going to get cut open. "Luckily I have my stitches package with me and I will help, as difficult this is for me going to do!" said Sara, wiping a tear from her eye.

"When are we going to do this?" said Amy. "Now." said Oin. Thorin ordered the dwarves to go rummage through the treasure, while Oin worked on Amy. Sara and Angelina remained near their friend. Thorin also stayed with them. Thorin then had an idea. He knew something that would lighten the mood, especially for Amy. Music and singing. "I'll be right back!" said Thorin to Oin and the women. Thorin walked around the lair. Shortly he found a corner, and he reached up in the brocade and took down his grand golden harp. Thorin smiled. "Its good to see you again. Its been years since I played you. And tonight, you will be played!" said Thorin out loud.

Thorin took the harp and moved over to where the others are sitting. Sara and Angelina smiled in delight when they saw Thorin bringing his harp over. Amy sat up and smiled. Thorin grinned. "I know a way to lighten you mood! As it always had done whenever I'm with you!" smiled Thorin, sitting down on a stool, placing the harp between his legs resting it on his left shoulder and chest, and he began to play. Beautiful music echoed throughout the room, and it caught the attention of the other dwarves. They smiled, and they found instruments in the hoard and they decided to join Thorin in on the music, and they recognized the song he was playing.

After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin began to sing, his beautiful velvety baritone rising above the music, and his companions joined in with him. "Wow, they harmonize well together!" said Sara in awe, as she watched Thorin and the dwarves singing and playing music. But Amy didn't pay attention to Sara. She was too involved watching Thorin and admiring him. Amy's heart began to race. _This wasn't in any of my dreams, this is a good sign! _Amy thought, smiling. Thorin's eyes lovingly fixated on Amy's as he sang and played. And his blue eyes sparkled in the light of the room, which made Amy feel very weak,

When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, the song ended.

"What do you think?" purred Thorin, sitting down beside Amy. "Thorin, that is the most beautiful music I ever heard. You sing and play so very well!" smiled Amy. Thorin placing his arm around Amy, drawing her close to him. "Do you forgive me now?" whispered the dwarf. Amy smiled. "Yes!" said Amy, resting her head on Thorin's broad chest. As they sat there for a while, Thorin turned to Amy. "You know, you will get something from the treasure you know. In fact quite a few things. But there is one item, I want to offer to you now that is very important." smiled Thorin, reaching in his pocket.

Thorin stood up and knelt before Amy. And to Amy's surprise, he took out a diamond ring. "Amy Elizabeth, will you marry me and become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin. Amy sat there shocked. She didn't expect this at all. But it really made her happy hearing those words from him. Amy smiled. "Yes, I will marry you!" cried out Amy, happily. Thorin slipped the ring on Amy's left hand, and she threw her arms around Thorin hugging him tightly. The dwarves cheered as they watched Thorin propose to her. Even Sara and Angelina cheered. "You know that wasn't in your dream, either!" said Thorin. "Oh, who cares! As long as we're getting married that's important!" exclaimed Amy, and she kissed Thorin on the lips.

Everyone gathered around them congratulating the couple. Balin smiled and patted his friend on the shoulders, as well as Amy's. Balin turned to Amy. "See? Did I tell you everything is going to work out?" grinned the older dwarf, winking at her. "Yes." laughed Amy. Now that everyone is in lighter spirits. Thorin called out to Bilbo. "Now here is the first part of your reward, Mister Baggins." smiled Thorin, holding up a mithril shirt, and he placed it on Bilbo. He also gave the hobbit a helmet too. Amy, Angelina and Sara laughed. "Bilbo! Warrior hobbit!" exclaimed Sara.

Fili and Kili laughed. "They're laughing at me already!" grinned Bilbo. "You look handsome, Bilbo!" said Amy, smiling. "Probably much better looking than an elf prince!" boasted Bilbo. Thorin burst into roaring laughter when he heard that. "You are full of surprises, Halfling. I didn't expect that coming from you!" grinned Thorin. "Spoken like a true smart ass!" grinned Gloin. Later, Dwalin came in, since he was standing guard at the Front Gate, and he brought news that men and elves are making camp at the bottom of the Mountain, and also Roac , a raven, wanting to speak with Thorin.

And so Thorin and company stepped out to the Front Gate to hear what Roac had to say to them. When Roac told them that the dragon was dead, everyone cheered. "HURRAY! The treasure is ours!" exclaimed the dwarves. But Roac ended the merriment when he told them more news that Elves and Men are camping below the Mountain, expecting negotiations from the dwarves. This didn't suit well with Thorin at all, and he became extremely angry. "Oh shit." mumbled Amy, and she stood back. All this bothered Bilbo badly, and he felt the need to do something about it.

The thought of Elves, Men and Dwarves fighting over treasure was horrible, and he wanted to end it. And he knew a way to do it. He had the Arkenstone in his possession for some time, without saying a word to anyone that he had it. Bilbo quietly made leave of the company and he made his down into the camps of the Elves and Men. As for Thorin and company, they went back into the Mountain. Thorin now in a very bad mood, just wanted to be left alone, and so Amy went to join her friends and listened to the dwarves sing and make music. They sang a song, which hoping it would cheer Thorin up a little, and it did.

Thorin shortly joined the others with the music making on his harp, and they sang songs for the remainder of the evening. Later, Thorin became tired and his fingers was starting to get sore from playing on the harp for a long period of time, since he hadn't played in years, and his fingers weren't used to playing for a long period of time. Thorin walked away from the others and sat cross legged on the floor leaning his back against a pillar.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Amy went over to join Thorin, and she sat beside him. "Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Amy. "I'm fine, Amy. Just have a headache." sighed Thorin. Amy then reached in her pack and she took out a cloth placing some water on it. "Here, Thorin place this on your forehead. I'm hoping that would help. I used up all my aspirin, I would've given you some." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "Thank you." said Thorin, and he allowed Amy to place the cloth on his forehead.

"So you're nursing me now?" teased Thorin. "Thorin, I love you. I have by right, to nurse you. I will continue nursing you until I'm 900 years old!" said Amy. Thorin laughed. "You always find a way of cheering me up, which is why I'm glad you're here, Amy. Although we went through quite a bumpy ordeal earlier." said Thorin. "I am still in mourning for the loss of our unborn child, Thorin. It really hurts you know, to lose something that precious to you." said Amy. "Amy, I was the cause of it, and it ached me seeing this, and I'm still not over it. I'm going to have nightmares of this for the rest of my life." said Thorin.

"Thorin, once you reclaim Erebor, we're going to start things fresh. We can try to make another baby, if my body is ready for it." said Amy. "But your heart condition! Have you forgotten that you have that heart condition? That could stop you from having another one? If you end up pregnant again, and giving birth, the baby will be born, and a live, but you will end up losing your life. I know this well. After my mother gave birth to Dis, not too long after that, she-well!" broke off Thorin. "Thorin, I'm so-sorry!" said Amy, softly. And she leaned her head on Thorin's shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a while. Amy began to feel very sleepy, and her eyes begin to close. Thorin smiled, and he took Amy into his arms, resting her head upon his chest. "Good night, my beloved." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Amy on the lips. And he too, drifted off into sleep. The next morning, Dwalin came running in. "We have company! Outside the Front Gate!" exclaimed the dwarf. "What?!" exclaimed Amy. Thorin and the company followed Dwalin out to the Front Gate, and there stood Bard and his troop of men, and standing next to him, was the Elf King Thranduil.

And that's when Amy, Sara and Angelina watched things go down hill pretty quick from there. And it was then the Arkenstone was mentioned, and Thorin grew extremely angry, as he saw the stone now in Bard's hands. "How come you by it?!" yelled Thorin. "I gave it them!" squeaked Bilbo, stepping forward. "Oh, Bilbo! NOO!" cried out Amy, buried her head into her hands. Suddenly, in full rage Thorin grabbed the Hobbit and he began to strangle the hobbit. "You! You! Undersized Burglar! You hobbit! I wish Gandalf was here! I wish I never brought you on this quest!" roared Thorin. "Put him down, Thorin. I don't wish to see our hobbit, man handled!" said a familiar voice, and Gandalf stepped forward.

Thorin threw the hobbit to the ground. Amy bent down to Bilbo. "Are you okay?" whispered Amy. Bilbo nodded and stood up, and he walked over to Gandalf. Heated words exchanged between dwarf, and the people in front of him. Amy couldn't believe all this was over greed, and it really angered her, and she exploded. "All of you here have some major issues!" yelled Amy. And all eyes turned to Amy. "Amy, what in Durin's name are you doing?!" snapped Thorin. "Shut the hell up and let me talk!" yelled Amy. "You don't tell me to be quiet, woman!" hissed Thorin.

"Is this what all of this is over? Are you fucking serious?!" yelled Amy.

"Amy, calm yourself down now!" said Gandalf. "Calm down! Calm down?! I'm not going to calm down! I'm so pissed off right now at the world, I can't take it anymore!" shrieked Amy, and she began to scream like a mad woman. "AMY CALM DOWN NOW!" roared Thorin. Amy turned to Thorin slapped him in the face. "And I thought you were over your madness. I guess I was wrong! Here's your stupid ring back!" screamed Amy, slipping the ring that Thorin gave her off her finger and she tossed it at him. "I refuse to marry someone who has greed in his heart and mind! And if this is how all of you feel, then you will never seen me again. Fili, hand me your dagger!" demanded Amy.

Fili gave Amy his dagger. "Amy, what are you doing? You're scaring us here." moaned Fili. Amy took the dagger, aiming it to her throat. Everyone who was there thought she went off the deep end. "Amy Elizabeth, that will not be necessary!" shouted Gandalf. "Somebody stop her!" screamed Sara. "Put the dagger down, Amy. Don't do this. This isn't worth you doing this! Please put it down!" demanded Thorin. "NO!" screamed Amy. Angelina ran forward, placing Sara's one arm behind her back and snatched the dagger from Amy, and she returned it to Fili. Amy collapsed to the ground. Angelina looked at Bard and Thranduil. "I think you all better leave." said Angelina. But they stood there.

"YOU HEARD HER! LEAVE!" shouted Thorin. "You too, Gandalf!" said Amy sadly, looking away from the wizard, and she felt he had a part in this too. And they left, followed by Gandalf, who left the mountain, sadness clouding over his features. Amy wept heavily and she didn't want anyone near her, especially Thorin. Thorin stood behind her, and placed a hand on her. "Don't touch me." said Amy coldly. "Amy!" spoken up Thorin. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" shrieked Amy. Thorin's eyes narrowed in sadness. "Amy-!" Thorin said again, his voice broken. And everyone had obeyed Amy's demand.

Amy sat outside for a long time, weeping off and on. Meanwhile inside the Mountain, Thorin paced back and forth. "I can't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing her like this! I'm going out there and talk to her." said Thorin. "Thorin, she wished to be alone." said Balin. "Balin-I caused all of this, I'm going to make things right!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away, and he stepped outside where Amy is sitting. Amy sat with her back against the wall, and her knees drawn up. She looked into the sky, tears still streaming down her face. "Amy, please hear me out. I want to talk to you." said Thorin, softly, as he sat down with her.

"There is nothing to talk about." said Amy. "Amy. I am loss at words here. And hearing those words you said earlier, struck me, and I feel like such a monster. I'm surprised you have tolerated me for this long. You don't deserve me, Amy." said Thorin. "That's why I have decided to talk to Gandalf this evening of seeing if he can take me, Sara and Amy home." said Amy. "Amy you want to leave?" said Thorin. "I cannot be with you, your madness has droven me away." said Amy. Thorin bowed his head. "Amy-!" whispered Thorin, tears of his own swelling up in his eyes.

"What about us? What about getting married?" said Thorin. "Like I said before, I won't marry someone who has a greedy heart and mind." said Amy. "Amy, I'll change I wear to you, I will change!" said Thorin. "And you expect me to believe that! You tell me things, and you have never backed them up." said Amy. "That's not true, Amy!" protested Thorin. The two sat in silence for a while. "Listen Amy, I have to admit, I haven't been a very good King Under The Mountain, and Gandalf is right. He has been right all long. But I love you, Amy, I really truly love you, and no amount of gold in this world is going to change that." said Thorin.

"I'm afraid it already has, Thorin." said Amy.

"Amy, please don't leave me. You always bring joy to me, when I'm down, and you proved that last night. Why can't you give me another chance?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I have you one or more chances already, and what you done at the Front Gate, you really blown it this time." said Amy. "Amanda, listen to me. I wouldn't be out here now, if I didn't love you or care for you! I wouldn't be standing here looking at you or talking to you right now, if I hadn't cared. I love you Amy, please don't leave me I beg of you!" said Thorin.

"I need some time to think this over, Thorin." said Amy, standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Thorin. "Back in the mountain with Sara and Angie." said Amy. And Amy went back inside the Mountain. Thorin remained outside for a little bit, to have some alone time. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Sara. "A little." said Amy, and she sat down. Balin then approached the woman. "Amy, do you have a minute?" asked Balin. Amy stood up. "Yes." said Amy and she followed Balin, and the two sat down. "You are bold and brave, my child. What you done earlier was the most bravest thing anyone has ever done." said Balin.

"And your point?" said Amy, miserably.

"Amy, you stood up what you believed in, and we're proud of you. None of us would've able to do that!" said Balin smiling. A slight smile appeared on Amy's features. "I suppose you're right, Balin." said Amy. "Amy, are you still having doubts about Thorin?" asked Balin. "I don't know, Balin. I'm so confused right now. I love him, its just-it would be hard be married to someone.." began Amy. "Amy, Thorin really truly loves you. In spite of what he's been through, and the good sickness, through all that he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. And when you went off at the Front Gate, it struck him, and he hurts. And still is hurting." said Balin.

"He really does love me does he?" said Amy. "He wouldn't went out to talk to you if he didn't, dear." said Balin. Amy smiled. "I really must've struck a nerve to him, did I?" said Amy. Balin laughed. "You certainly did, and I believe its going to change him." said Balin. "Well, I'm going to find Thorin! Thank you for the talk, Balin!" smiled Amy. "You're welcome, Amy!" said Balin, smiling. Amy set out to find Thorin. First she went outside to find him, but he wasn't there. And so she went back into the Mountain to continue her search. And to her surprise, she found Thorin, sitting in a corner alone, playing on his harp.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Amy sat down quietly and she watched and listened to Thorin play his harp. The music was beautiful, but sounded sad at the same time. Thorin's expression was also sad, but it was a guilty type of sadness that came over him. His thought of Amy having thoughts of leaving him, ached him. And he decided once and for all he would change, not only for Amy, but for his people and others around him. Thorin began to sing, as he noticed Amy sitting there watching him, and words came to him at once. Words of apology and love, and promises of change, and make life better.

Amy felt so moved from the song, that tears swelled up in her eyes. She knew then and there her beloved Thorin is back. The Thorin she knew and loved when they began courting. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended the song, and he looked over at Amy, a slight smile appeared on his features. "I didn't know you were sitting there!" said Thorin. "Oh don't give me that, you knew! That's why you were singing that song!" teased Amy, as she walked over to him, and sat beside him. Thorin chuckled. "The song was for you. I meant to sing it to you later, but since you already found me, you got to hear it." said Thorin.

"Thorin, that is the most beautiful song. And I have done some thinking Thorin. I decided I won't be leaving after all. I want to stay here with you. Balin and I talked. And you owe him by the way. If it wasn't for Balin talking to me, I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to you." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "And are you still wanting to be my wife?" whispered Thorin. "Yes, I want to be your wife, Thorin." said Amy. "Amy! My dearest Amy!" whispered Thorin, and he took Amy into his arms, kissing her passionately, and much, much longer.

When the kiss broke. "Now is everything back to where things should be now?" asked Amy. Thorin laughed. "I sure do hope so." said Thorin, but the he frowned again. "But, we have a battle tomorrow. You know, Amy, this could be our last night together." said Thorin, sadly. "Thorin, this maybe our last night, but we need to make the best of it. We all have night, its still early afternoon!" grinned Amy. "Well, I suppose you're right. We should make the best of it." grinned Thorin, holding Amy tightly in his arms, Amy could feel his heavy chest on her, and it felt nice of feeling his love and warmth again.

Thorin hummed softly to himself, as he held her. His fingers ran through her hair. "You know we could be going to my chamber for this!" purred Thorin. "Let's go!" whispered Amy.

And Thorin picked up Amy and he carried her up to his bed chamber. "This is my room, where I slept!" smiled Thorin. "Nice room. You even have a small study office type room adjoined to it!" said Amy. "That's where I'll be when I need my alone time!" grinned Thorin. "My goodness, Thorin! How many harps do you own?" laughed Amy, noticing a harp sitting in the study behind a large desk. Thorin grinned. "Three, I also have a small travel sized harp, in which I left behind at Bilbo's. I wanted to play it that very night we was there!" said Thorin, as he sat Amy on the bed.

"Why didn't you?" asked Amy. "I had a lot on my mind that night, Amy." whispered Thorin, as he undressed. Amy quickly undressed, and she laid down into the large bed. Thorin climbed on top of her, as they begin to kiss passionately. He slowly moved up and down on her, as Amy let out a small playful moan, and she could hear Thorin himself moaning, and his deep voice rumbling in her ears, aroused her even more. As they made love, Thorin just out of the blue, recited a poem he made up of her.

_**You are my light, my hope, my jewel**_

_**Our hearts beat as one**_

_**Amy, you are my one and only love**_

_**For life, for eternity**_

Amy returned her kiss to Thorin, slipping her tongue in his mouth, more passionate than she ever kissed him before, and Thorin returned the favor. When their bodies became tired, and they laid on their backs, and Thorin drew Amy into his arms, while Amy resting her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Where did you come up with the poem? That is beautiful!" said Amy softly. "Just now, as I made love to you!" purred Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" whispered Amy, and she kissed his chest. "I'm praying you make it through tomorrow. I cannot stand the thought of losing you, Thorin." said Amy.

"I cannot guarantee I'll make it through, Amy. If something happens to me, you shall stay in Erebor with my kin, and they will look after you, and some of my belongings will be handed down to you and my nephews." said Thorin. "Thorin.." protested Amy. "Listen to me, Amy. I will always remember you, when I'm gone." said Thorin.

"Thorin! Stop it! You're talking like its going to actually happen to you!" snapped Amy, tearing up. "Amy!" whispered Thorin, holding Amy close tighter to him. "Dry your tears, Amy. There is still hope, I'll survive!" whispered Thorin. "There better be." said Amy. Thorin laughed. "You remind me of my sister!" said Thorin. Amy grinned. "I like to meet your sister, Thorin." said Amy. "Someday you will, Amy. Someday you will. Now lets get some rest." smiled Thorin, kissing Amy on the cheek. Amy closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off into sleep, and Thorin doing so shortly after.

The next morning, Thorin instructed Amy, Sara, and Angelina to stay in the camp of the Elves and Men, and they'll be looked after while Thorin and his companions leave to Battle. And so they done that. Before leaving, Amy hugged Thorin, kissing him. "Take care you!" whispered Amy. "Take care, you!" purred Thorin. And Balin led the ladies below the Mountain where the Elves and Men camped. Tauriel approached them. "By request of Thorin Oakenshield, this ladies here will be in your custody, until the battle is over." spoken up Balin. Tauriel nodded. "Come, join us at the camp. I'm sure Bilbo will be delighted to see you three." smiled the Elf Captain.

As they walked, Tauriel asked about Kili. "You like him do you?" smiled Sara. "Of course I like him. I find him very attractive, and I never seen a dwarf with a very little beard before." said Tauriel. The women laughed. When they arrived at the camp, they met up with Bilbo. "Amy! Sara, Angelina! This is a surprise!" exclaimed Bilbo, standing up. "Thorin sent us down here to be looked after." said Sara. "He still hates me does he?" said the hobbit sadly. "Bilbo, Thorin does not hate you." said Amy kindly, placing her hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Yes he does. He banished me. You were there, Amy! You heard him." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, listen to me! Thorin does not hate you. At first I thought he hated the both of us. But Thorin and I worked things out after he-accidently knocked me down the stairs." said Amy. "He knocked you down the stairs? And you're pregnant?!" shouted the Hobbit, anger rising in him. "Bilbo, we have that all cleared up. I have lost the child, Bilbo due to the stressful conditions I was under." said Amy. "If Thorin was here, I give him a piece of my mind." snarled Bilbo.

"Bilbo, calm yourself! I told you we worked things out. He sang to me, he recited poems to me. Some things you never thought Thorin would do, and he done it. I helped him through his madness, although the hard way, but I helped him through it." said Amy.

"So, he doesn't hate me?" said Bilbo. "He doesn't hate you, Bilbo." said Amy. "I took the Arkenstone, Amy. The stone of his right to rule. And I stolen it and given it to Bard. I feel so horrible. I even heard Bard and Thranduil talked of this when we returned not too long after what happened at the Front Gate, and Amy, they never forgotten the words you expressed there." said Bilbo. "What did they say?" said Amy. "Bard said that he wants to return the stone to Thorin. He realized that the world would not getting any better fighting over something petty as jewels, and Thranduil agreed on that. Thranduil even said he wants peace with the dwarves again, if Thorin allows it." said Bilbo.

"Wow. My little rant really made those guys think, did it?" said Amy. "Yes." said Bilbo, grinning. "Ah, I knew it would." said Amy. Three days passed, Amy had very little sleep, worried about Thorin and the others, and how they fared. Her friends and Bilbo worried about Amy's lack of sleep. "She's worried of Thorin." said Sara. "I know." said Bilbo Amy took out one of her romantic novels to read, to keep her mind occupied, but it didn't work. All she could think of was Thorin.

On the fourth day, Amy and her friends noticed Bard and Thranduil arriving first.

Followed by the dwarves, and Gandalf and behind them was Beorn, carrying Thorin. "THORIN!" screamed Amy, standing up. Beorn took the dwarf to a tent. Amy bolted towards the tent. As she entered, the placed the injured dwarf on a small bed. "Thorin!" cried out Amy. The elf healers begin working on Thorin right away. "Amy, its best you come back in a little bit while they work with Thorin. I let you know when to return." said Gandalf. At first, Amy felt hesitant to leave Thorin's side, but she obeyed Gandalf's order, and she went back and joined the others at the camp.

To Amy's surprise, she saw Fili and Kili amongst the dwarves, and she surprised they made it considering the injury Kili had on his leg, as well additional ones for the battle. Sara sat in between Fili and Kili talking to them with Tauriel, sitting on the right of Kili. Amy felt alone. Especially without Thorin by her side. She could tell by Thorin's injuries things looked pretty bad for the dwarf. Amy stood up and walked away from the group, and she kneeled down to a tree, and she began praying. Thranduil and Bard noticed Amy's movement, and never seen anything like it before.

"What is she doing?" asked Bard to Sara.

"She's praying. You see when we lived in our world, we got to church every Sunday to pray for sick and injured loved ones." explained Sara. "So Amy's praying for Thorin then." said the Elf King, smiling. "Yes. I can imagine, all of you here in Middle Earth pray." said Amy. "We do. Especially us elves." said the Elf King. Shortly, Gandalf called out to Amy. "Amy, Thorin is wanting to see you." said the wizard. Amy stood up and she quickly walked into the tent. Thorin, still laying in the bed, his eyes looked into Amy's, as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Amy-I'm leaving. My body cannot go any further. I'm leaving to the Halls of my Fathers. I will never forget you, Amy." said Thorin, weakly. "Thorin-don't say this. Please don't leave me!" sobbed Amy. "Amy, my body is worn out, and I am no longer able to move. My time here is done, Amy." said Thorin, weakly. "Thorin, I cannot live without you!" wept Amy. "Amy there are others out there that will take care of you, and love you. And I'll be sure of that." said Thorin. "Thorin, I don't want you to leave me!" cried Amy. "Amy-send for Bilbo. I need to speak to him next." said Thorin.

Amy slowly left the tent, weeping as she went.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Amy sat down, weeping heavily. _There has to be a way to bring him back. I would give up my own life for him. Maybe I will donate my blood to him, with Sara's help, she's got her tools with her, _Amy thought. Sara walked over to Amy. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Sara. "Sort of. Sara, do you still have your kit for when you help people donate blood?" asked Amy. "Yes, Lord Thranduil returned to them to me. He said he knew someday the would be in good use for me." said Sara. "Follow me to Thorin's tent. Bilbo had just came out." said Amy. Bilbo indeed already came out, weeping softly to himself, and he sat alone curled up in his blanket.

Amy and Sara entered the tent. "Amy, you sit next to Thorin while I work my magic." instructed Sara, as she took out her skit. Sara shortly connected tubes in Amy's arm and Thorin's. Then Sara took out a needle inserting it in Amy's arm first, and then in Thorin's. Sara elevated Thorin's legs. Bard and Thranduil entered the tent. "What is going on?" asked Bard. "Amy is donating her blood to Thorin. I understand Thorin has lost a lot of blood. If Amy gives Thorin her blood, it would help." said Sara. The Elf King and the archer stood in awe. They never seen or heard anything of this before, and they thought it was a beautiful thing to do/

And brave. "You really, truly love this dwarf do you, Amy?" said Bard. "Yes. I would give up my own life for him, even my own heart." said Amy. "Love is a very powerful thing, something we need to more often!" smiled the Elf King. Thranduil bowed his head sadly, thinking of his wife, whom he loved dearly. The process was very long. Gandalf shortly entered, and Sara explained to the wizard of Amy's plan. "I never heard anything like this before? Giving blood! That is the most beautiful thing anyone I seen before." said Gandalf. "The power of love, Gandalf." smiled Amy.

Meanwhile outside in the camp, Angelina explained to the dwarves of Amy giving her blood to Thorin. "What will become of Amy?" asked Fili. "She'll be fine. She has done this many times before." said Angelina. "Really? And she's still standing?!" exclaimed Balin. "Yes. And no, she's not an elf, if that's what you're thinking. We humans carry a lot of blood in our bodies. As long as its healthy blood. And Miss Amy here is very healthy." said Angelina. "That is the most beautiful deed I ever seen anyone do. Especially for our folk." said Dwalin, a tear swelled up his eye.

Meanwhile, back inside the tent. The process ended.

And both Amy and Sara waited for the results, as well as Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil whom also stood in the tent with them. Thirty or forty minutes later, to everyone's surprise, Thorin's eyes opened! "Amy! You're still here? What happened? I thought I-wait, I spoken to Mahal of giving me another chance, and granted my request, that's why I'm still here." said Thorin. His speech was amazingly well, and he was sitting up in bed, without making a face of pain, although he still feel weak. "Thorin, Amy gave you her blood. Her and Sara here had been sitting for hours, donating blood to you." said Gandalf, smiling.

"You gave your blood to me?!" exclaimed Thorin, his eyes flew wide open. Amy smiled and nodded. "I-I-really don't know what to say, I'm loss at words." said Thorin softly. "The only thing you should say is I love you. Because I love you, Thorin. I would do everything and anything to get you back, and I've done just that." said Amy. A bright smile appeared on Thorin's features. "You gave me the most beautiful gift, Amy. And the gift of life!" said Thorin, kissing Amy on the cheek. Thranduil stepped forward. "Thorin, I know we haven't been the best of friends, and I came to ask for your forgiveness of my deeds years of ago. My heart aches of guilt, when you lost so many people of your own, from Smaug. I should've been there to help you." said Thranduil.

Thorin couldn't believe his ears. The Elf King stepping forth to apologize for his past wrongs. _Mahal, save me from a heart attack, this is more shocking to me than anything, and I never so moved hearing this, especially from Thranduil. _"When Amy broke down at the Front Gate just a few days before the battle, I have never forgotten the words she spoke, it struck all of us. And I done some thinking myself, which resolved in my decision of returning something to you that is rightfully yours." said Bard, and to Thorin's surprise, Bard took out from his pocket, the Arkenstone, and he handed to Thorin.

Thorin's eyes flew wide open. "We bow to you, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain! We are forever, at your service." said Bard, and he bowed to Thorin. Thorin smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. "I am so moved by this. I don't know what to say. I really don't." said Thorin. Amy squeezed the dwarf's hand. "I also have something that belongs to you too, Thorin. Orcrist!" said Thranduil, he handed the sword to Amy, leaving the sword in Amy's custody until Thorin is fully recovered. "You must tell the others of Thorin, no wait! I shall!" smiled Amy with excitement. "Before you go, Amy, send for Balin, my cousin Dain and Dwalin I want to speak to them." smiled Thorin. Amy nodded and she left the tent.

Amy went to tell the others and Bilbo that her and Sara's plan succeeded. Everyone cheered. "Thorin-he's fine?!" exclaimed Bilbo. Amy saw Balin, Dwalin and Dain entering the tent. "Our Uncle?! He's alive!" cheered Fili and Kili dancing around the area. "Tauriel, my Uncle he's alive!" cried out Kili, throwing his arms around the elf. Tauriel laughed. Kili kissed the Elf Captain's hands. Amy laughed. "Look at those two!" chuckled Amy. "Ready to sing our little rhyme, Amy?" grinned Sara. "Ready. Fili has to join in with us too." said Amy.

"Joining in on what?" said Fili. "We have a rhyme for your brother and Tauriel!" grinned Amy. "Oh really? Teach me the rhyme!" smiled Fili. And of course, they sang the rhyme, and Kili and Tauriel glared at them. "Its best that we leave the two be." said Sara. Two hours passed, Amy waited patiently for Thorin to call her back. "Wow, they been talking for hours." said Amy. "They're discussing plans of Erebor." said Fili, smiling. "Just think once its rebuild and back in its glory, Uncle Thorin becomes King and you and Uncle Thorin would get married and start a family." said Fili, smiling. "After that, Fili and I are going to get married and start a family!" grinned Sara.

Angelina smiled. She had been too busy chatting with Bofur.

Bofur was telling her about toy making, and now Angelina wanted to become a toy maker. Later, Thorin called Amy back to the tent, when the dwarves finished talking to Thorin. Bilbo also was requested to join her. "I'm amazed that your future wife here saved your life!" smiled Bilbo. "She is one of a kind!" grinned Thorin, taking Amy's hand. "I want to inform you Bilbo, and this is up to you. You can stay with us for a little while, or you can return to your home. But I am sharing with you portion of the treasure. You deserve it, lad!" said Thorin. Bilbo felt loss at words.

Bilbo frowned. "Bilbo, what's wrong?" asked Amy. "I feel so terrible of the whole deal with the Arkenstone. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the share." said Bilbo, gloomily. "Bilbo, have you forgotten what we talked about earlier?" said Thorin. "No, I haven't." replied the hobbit. "You're the reason why we're all here, you're the one that discovered Smaug's weak spot, which no one, not even myself would figure out." said Thorin. Bilbo smiled. "Well, I suppose I do deserve some thing." said Bilbo. Thorin laughed. "Don't be to hard yourself, lad. You are a wonderful friend, and you seem to amaze me every time." said Thorin.

Bilbo grinned. "Thank you." said the hobbit. Thorin and Bilbo hugged.

"Maybe later if you're feeling up to it, I can teach you some hobbit songs!" grinned Bilbo. Thorin laughed. "I like that." said Thorin. "And you too, Amy!" smiled Bilbo. "Of course. I love to hear what hobbit songs are like." said Amy. "Well actually Bilbo has taught one of the songs to Bofur, which we all sung in Rivendell. That's the only one I remember!" grinned Thorin. "Yes, and I recall a certain dwarf was also dancing too, and strumming a lute and looking quite charming in the process!" purred Amy, looking at Thorin, referring to Thorin.

"Yes, it is something you don't see me do much, but I enjoyed it!" grinned Thorin. "And I enjoy you!" purred Amy, and they kissed. "Well, I'll leave you two for your privacy." said Bilbo, and he left the tent. "When will you be able to walk?" asked Amy. "The healers say maybe by this evening I can try and walk. So I can join all of you around the fire tonight." said Thorin smiled. "I like that very much." said Thorin. Later that evening, Thorin did get up and was able to walk, and he got dressed, and he joined the others around the fire. Everyone felt delighted to see Thorin coming out to join them.

Bilbo kept his promise of teaching everyone some more of his hobbit songs, and they sang with Bilbo for quite a long time, and Fili and Sara, alongside with Tauriel and Kili danced around.

Later, when Bilbo finished, everyone requested Thorin to sing. At first, Thorin declined because his harp was inside the Mountain, and he had no music to go with his voice. Suddenly Lindir spoken up, and he approached the dwarf. "Here, Master Thorin! You can borrow my harp." said Lindir, smiling, and he handed the golden harp to Thorin. Thorin smiled and took the harp. Placing the harp on his lap, Thorin begin to play. His large fingers plucked up and down gently on the strings, and beautiful music cascaded throughout the area.

The elves watched the dwarf in amazement. They never knew dwarves were quite skilled in music, especially at harp playing. They didn't expect such beautiful music coming from a hardened dwarf, and they listened attentively. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing. His deep thrilling baritone rose above the music. Amy smiled brightly at her beloved Thorin playing the harp and sing. She noticed his voice had become more beautiful, and it nearly sounded operatic. _Damn, he would make one hell of an opera singer, _Amy thought.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the dwarf ended the song, and everyone applauded. The elves approached the dwarf complimenting him on his harp playing skills, they had never seen anything like it before. When that settled down, Thorin turned to Amy, who just kept staring at him, but she looked very sleepy as well. "You're about to doze off, Amy! Here, rest upon me!" whispered Thorin, as he drew Amy into his arms, resting her head on his chest, and she drifted off into sleep. Thorin kissed Amy on the lips gently. "I love you, my heart!" whispered Thorin.

The next morning, Thorin made the decision alongside with Bard, Gandalf, and Thranduil that the dwarves will stay in Lake Town until Erebor is rebuilt, and also discussing of rebuilding Dale as well. Bilbo made the decision of returning to his home. After saying his goodbyes to Thorin and the companions, alongside with Amy, Sara and Angelina, Gandalf and Bilbo departed and they made their way to the Shire, alongside with the treasure that is given to him. "I'm surely going to miss that hobbit." said Angelina. "He is a sweetheart isn't he?" said Sara.

"He's a great pal! I enjoyed his songs!" grinned Bofur. "I know you do, Bofur. I noticed you been playing them for the past few nights lately." chuckled Angelina, taking Bofur's hand. Once arriving in Lake Town, a guest home was set up specially for Thorin and the companions, and Thorin already reserved a room for him and Amy. "We get to share a room!" smiled Amy. "Of course! You'll be becoming my bride, we have to share a room!" smiled Thorin, as he sat on the bed, removing his boots and clothing. "Well?" said Thorin. "Well what?" said Amy.

Thorin approached her. "Are you going to join me in the bath?" purred the dwarf. "Are you sure the tub can fit both of us?" asked Amy. Thorin laughed. "Of course!" said Thorin. Amy smiled, and she removed her clothing, and she followed Thorin into the wash room, where Thorin climbed into the tub, followed by Amy. Thorin allowed Amy to sit in between his legs, and she leaned back against his chest, and Thorin washed her, humming softly to himself. "You look very handsome, when wet!" grinned Amy. Thorin laughed. "You find a wet dwarf attractive?" said Thorin. Amy smiled. "Yes." said Amy, facing towards Thorin, kissing the dwarf on the lips.

Amy then had her turn of washing Thorin's back. Thorin cleared his throat, as Amy finished. "What? Did I miss a spot?" asked Amy. Thorin grinned. "Oh yes. You have! You wouldn't mind do you?" purred Thorin, and he pointed below his belly button. "Thorin!" exclaimed Amy playfully. "Please, Amy?" pleaded Thorin. "You want me to wash your-you know what?!" exclaimed Amy. "Why?" said Thorin. Amy grinned. "O, alright." laughed Amy, and she washed where Thorin had pointed. "You're doing this on purpose!" joked Amy. "Absolutely!" grinned Thorin. "You naughty, naughty dwarf!" Amy teased, as she tapped Thorin on the nose playfully.

Thorin laughed, and he wrapped his arms around Amy, and they kissed passionately, for a very long time. When the kiss broke, they finished their bath, and they climbed out of the tub, and dried off, and they both sat down on the bed naked. Thorin placed his hand on Amy's cheek. "Shall we continue where we left off?" purred Thorin. "Hell yes!" purred Amy, as she laid down on the bed, and Thorin climbing on top of her. Meanwhile, Bofur and Angelina was about to head to Bofur's room, which wasn't too far from Thorin and Amy's. They quickly stopped in front of Thorin and Amy's room, when they heard playful moaning and the creaking sounds of a bed head board.

Angelina quickly covered her hand on her mouth to keep herself from laughing, and Bofur's eyes flew wide open in shock and in amusement. "If you want to laugh, we best laugh in our room!" suggested Bofur. "Good-Idea!" choked Angelina. No sooner as they entered Bofur's room, but dwarf and woman burst into roaring laughter. "Thorin sounds like one of them panther cats!" laughed Bofur. Angelina began to impersonate her friend Amy. "Oh, Thorin! You're so handsome, come to mama bear!" Angelina squeaked impersonating her friend.

Bofur was laughing so hard, he tumbled over on the floor, tears flowing down his face. Fili, Kili and Sara entered their room to find out what all the commotion is about. "Bofur, Angie! What are you two laughing about?" asked Sara. "Did you guys walked passed Thorin's room by any chance?" asked Angelina. "Yes, we have why?" said Kili. "Did you hear any funny noises coming from it?" said Bofur. Fili nodded. "Yes, all we heard is moaning, and a woman calling out Uncle Thorin's Na-" broke off Fili, and his face turned beet red. "HOLY CRAP!" Sara exclaimed and she burst into laughter.

"Were they doing what I think they were doing?" grinned Kili. "No, they were arm wrestling, Kili! Yes, they were-well-doing it!" said Angelina. Kili burst into laughter,

Once everyone calmed down, Sara spoke up. "Look, tomorrow we all be eating breakfast together. So please, don't let Thorin and Amy figure out that we've been listening to their thing." said Sara. "But its hard not to!" protested Kili. "Kili, you don't want to face the wrath of your Uncle, do you?" said Sara. "Sara, I've dealt with my Uncle's wrath for the longest time, I'm used to it." said Kili. "Kili, please?" pleaded Angelina. "Okay-suit yourselves! Party poopers!" mumbled Kili, and he left the room, followed by Sara and Fili.

The next morning, everyone met up for breakfast, and Fili, Kili, alongside with Sara, Bofur And Angelina showed no signs of that they heard Thorin and Amy's love making. "Did all of you sleep well?" asked Amy. "Yes, we slept well alright!" grinned Fili. Sara nudged Fili in the side. "OW! What was that-never mind!" said Fili. "There will be a meeting today that all of are going to attend to. Bard's daughters will pay a visit with Sara, Amy and Angelina to keep them company." said Thorin. "I met his daughters, they are wonderful girls!" smiled Amy.

And so it was settled. After breakfast, Thorin and the dwarves attended a meeting with Bard and The Master, while Bard's daughters came over to visit with Amy, Angelina and Sara. And they talked for the longest time.

"I remember when I was your age, my father was very protective of me. Well up until the time he started drinking again, and he avoided me." said Amy, sadly. "Amy, I'm so sorry to hear that. How is your father now?" asked Bard's oldest daughter. "He died. He died when I was only 13 years old, from alcohol abuse." said Amy, sadly. "Did you ever tell Thorin about that?" asked Angelina. "No, not yet. In due time, I will tell him!" said Amy. "You were only my age then?" asked the youngest daughter of Bard. Amy nodded. "Oh, I can imagine how painful it was for you then!" said Bard's oldest daughter.

"It was extremely painful. In fact, I had to seek counseling and had to see a psychiatrist because of it, to learn to cope with my grieving." said Amy. Several hours later, Thorin and the dwarves returned from the meeting, and continued to discuss the rebuilding plans. Amy felt excited as well as her friends. And the thought of Thorin becoming King Under the Mountain is twice as exciting. Later after supper, Thorin and Amy went for a stroll. "Tell me Thorin, are you exciting of your kingdom being rebuilt?" asked Amy. Thorin smiled. "Absolutely. And there is another thing I'm excited about too." said Thorin.

"And that is?" said Amy.

"After I become King, you and I will get married and you'll become my wife and Queen!" said Thorin. Amy grinned. "I was waiting for you to see that! Can you imagine it now, me all dressed up in a formal gown and a tiara, and you in your formal clothes? And the balls, and stuff? You and I will waltz across the dance floor together, and you holding me tightly in your arms?" whispered Amy. Thorin smiled brightly at the thought of this. "And I will continued to hold you too!" purred Thorin. Thorin and Amy sat on the pier of the lake, and Thorin taking Amy into his arms.

"Not only that, every night I will sing to you with the music of my harp!" said Thorin, running his fingers through her hair. "And then afterwards you will play me like a harp!" teased Amy. Thorin burst into laughter. "You bet!" grinned Thorin, and he begin to kiss her neck. "You know, I'm in the mood of playing right now!" purred Thorin. "Lets go!" smiled Amy. Thorin picked up Amy and he carried her back to the guest house, and went to their room. Everyone noticed Thorin carrying Amy to their room.

"Ha! Did you just see that?" laughed Fili. "Don't even think about it, Fili." said Sara. Meanwhile, Thorin and Amy entered their room, and Thorin closing the door behind them. Amy sat down on the bed, removing her boots and gown, and she climbed into the bed. As for Thorin, he picked up a lute that in the room, and he sat down in front of her. "You're going to sing, are you?" smiled Amy. "Isn't it the obvious? That's why I'm holding this lute!" grinned Thorin, strumming on the instrument absent mindedly. Amy smiled upon the dwarf, as he began to strum the instrument and he started to sing, while looking into Amy's blue eyes lovingly.

His eyes filled with love and emotion, that Amy felt so overwhelmed of emotions clouding over her. His beautiful soothing baritone voice echoed throughout the room blending in with the music he played so beautifully. When Thorin finished his song, he placed the lute aside and climbed into the bed with Amy, taking her into his arms. Amy laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, and she began kissing the nipple of his left breast. "I can hear your heart beating." said Amy.

"Its beating for you!" purred Thorin, and he leaned over, kissing Amy passionately on the lips. After kissing for a long period of time, Amy went back to resting her head on Thorin's chest, closing her eyes. And she slowly drifted off into deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Several months went by, Erebor had finished and rebuilt, and Thorin decided that it was safe for everyone to move into the Kingdom. That same day, Amy and Thorin unpacked their belongings in Thorin's room. "Tonight, is going to be our first night, sharing this room together!" smiled Thorin, sitting on his bed taking a small break. Amy smiled, and she sat beside him. "And we're going to celebrate." said Amy. "Absolutely!" smiled Thorin, and he gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips. "My sister and several others will be arriving in a few days, in time of the Coronation." said Thorin. "Oh, I cannot wait to meet your sister. Is she just like you?" asked Amy.

Thorin laughed. "Temperament wise, yes! I would avoid getting her angry!" smiled Thorin. "I can imagine!" chuckled Amy. After their belongings are unpacked. "You will be getting some new clothes soon. I've ordered some for you two days ago." said Thorin. Amy nodded, as she brushed her long hair. Suddenly, they heard loud laughter and noise coming from below. "For Durin's sake!" snapped Thorin, hearing the noise. "What is it, Thorin?" said Amy. "Fili and Kili. Just because we're home, they decided they would have their fun!" said Thorin.

Amy burst into laughter. "Boys will be boys!" Amy remarked. "No, kidding." said Thorin. And Amy followed Thorin down to where they heard the noise and laughter coming from. They saw Fili chasing Kili in the hall way. "Hey! You get back here with my teddy! Mum gave me that!" yelled Fili. Kili was running, holding a small stuffed bear in his hand. "You try and come and get it!" Kili yelled back. "FILI! KILI!" boomed Thorin. Both young dwarves quickly stopped when they heard their Uncle's voice. "What is all the commotion about?" demanded Thorin.

"When we looked in our room, I found my stuffed bear, and Kili took it and he wouldn't give it back. That's why I've been chasing him." said Fili. "Will you two grow up? You both adults, you really shouldn't be acting like this. I understand you're fond of your bed, and you're delighted that you found it, but you should put it away on a shelf as a memento." said Amy. Fili and Kili nodded agreeing with Amy's words. "You are princes, you should be acting like them." said Thorin. Fili and Kili nodded again. "Yes, Uncle." said both dwarves. "Now, lets go and join the others for lunch." said Thorin.

Thorin led, Amy, Fili and Kili into the dining area, and joined the others for lunch. Amy sat down next to Thorin at the head of table, followed by Fili and Kili. Fili sat with Sara.

Thorin and the dwarves discussed plans of when the arrival of Dis and several other dwarves. Amy spoken to her friends. "This place really looks beautiful now!" said Sara. Amy smiled. "You see Thorin's bed chamber. Its beautiful. He's even got his own office." said Amy. "Ha! I can see him trying to escape from you when you have your mood swings! He'll hit the office and he'll lock the door!" teased Angelina. "Angie!" said Amy. When Amy finished eating, Thorin and Amy took a stroll around the kingdom, Thorin telling her stories of him growing up with his sister Dis, and Brother Frerin.

"Do you have any portraits of all three of you together? Just like I have a picture of me and my sisters!" said Amy. "Yes, there's a portrait of us over here in the corridor." said Thorin, smiling. And they walked down further into the corridor, and on the left side of the wall was a portrait of Thorin, Dis and Frerin. "You and Frerin look a like, and your sister too. Your sister is very, very beautiful." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "She is." said Thorin. "You look very handsome in that picture, Thorin!" grinned Amy. Thorin took Amy's hand. "You think I'm handsome in that picture? Wait until you see me the day of the coronation!" grinned Thorin.

Amy laughed.

Thorin and Amy shortly entered the parlor area, where they see a large fire place, a few chairs, and a armchair that sat nearby the fireplace. Not too far from the fire place sat Thorin's harp, that he had moved in there. "This is another room where I'll go to relax." said Thorin, and they both sat down in front of the fire place. Thorin sat in his armchair, and Amy sat on Thorin's lap. "I often come in here to think, relax, and of course play upon my harp. At times I would get interrupted, but they would quickly leave as they would enter. And my tales and songs have been told in this room." said Thorin.

Thorin thought back when he was in his twenties, he was asked, alongside with Frerin, to play music for his father and grandfather. Frerin would play a lute, and Thorin would play on his harp. And he remember when they start singing, everyone would join in with them, as well as his father and grandfather. "What are you thinking about, Thorin?" asked Amy. "Thinking of the time that I spent with my brother, Grandfather and Father in this room. Frerin and I played on our instruments and lead everyone into song, just after the story telling." said Thorin.

Amy smiled, and she leaned back on his chest. Thorin placed his chin on Amy's shoulder, and she could feel his warm breath on her.

Thorin guided Amy to stand up for a minute, and Thorin walked over to his harp, sitting down upon a stool, he placed the harp between his legs, pulling the instrument close to his shoulder and chest. Thorin began to play, looking at Amy, and smiling. _Wow, he look so beautiful, so manly. How I would give to pounce on him right now, _Amy thought. Shortly, Thorin began to sing, his deep baritone voice rising above the music. His voice sounded more beautiful than it ever was before, and it echoed throughout the entire room, blending in beautifully with the harp music.

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song, closing his eyes and smiled thinking of the memories of his child hood. Thorin shortly stood up and walked over to Amy. "You are so beautiful, Thorin. Beyond anything I can imagine!" whispered Amy. Thorin smiled, and he drew Amy close to him. "You are beautiful too, my future queen!" whispered Thorin, and he picked Amy up and he carried her up to their bed chamber, closing the door behind them. He laid Amy gently down on the bed. Thorin undressed, and he climbed into the bed with Amy. "I love you, Amy!" purred Thorin. "I love you too, my King!" Amy whispered back.

And they began to kiss passionately. They kissed like that for a long time until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The next several days had been busy for everyone, preparing for the coronation, and Thorin's sister, Dis, finally arrived, and she got to meet Amy and her friends, Sara and Angelina. Amy and Dis hit it off wonderfully, and Amy already adopted Dis as a sister and best friend. "I helped your brother keeping your sons in line!" laughed Amy. Dis chuckled. "What did those two this time?" grinned Dis.

"It was only our first day here, and Fili was chasing after Kili because Kili took his stuffed bear, and it was quite hilarious. Two grown dwarves fighting over a toy!" said Amy. Dis laughed. "You just wait until I get my hands on them!" chuckled Dis. Fili and Kili came running into the parlor. "MUM!" cried out both dwarves, running to their mother. "My boys!" exclaimed Dis, and she hugged both of them. "We missed you very much!" said Fili. When they broke the hug, Dis grinned at them. "A certain friend of yours told me some stories of you!" chuckled Dis.

"And what did she say?" said Kili, giving Amy a side glance, knowing what their mother was speaking of. And she reminded them of the stuffed bear incident.

"Amy, you tattle tale!" hissed Kili. Amy laughed. Dis and her sons sat down, and they had a lot of catching up, and they told Dis their adventures and the arrival in Erebor, and the Great Battle. They left out the part of Amy's miscarriage, they didn't want to upset Dis. Because if they knew that their Uncle was the cause of Amy's miscarriage, Dis would be extremely angry, and they didn't want to see that happen. But they also told Dis, it was Amy and Sara who saved Thorin's life by giving blood to him. This really moved Dis, and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Dis approached Amy, and hugged her. "Thank you for saving my brother's life, Amy. It was really brave of you to do that. I never heard of anyone giving up their own blood to save one's life." said Dis. "You're welcome, Dis." smiled Amy, returning the hug. Later, Thorin and Dis spoken, and he told her his side of the story of their adventures and of Bilbo, saving them, and his knowledge of Smaug's weak point, that killed the dragon. He too left out Amy's miscarriage, which was under unfortunate circumstances, he didn't want to upset Dis. He knew she would go off on him.

Thorin and Amy both tried to forget of the sad incident.

Later that evening, when everyone went to bed, Thorin and Amy sat in their bed chamber. "You didn't tell Dis of my miscarriage, did you?" said Amy. "No. She will never find out. She would go off on me like a firecracker. In face, she would punch me in the face if I told her." said Thorin. "I think its best that she would never find this out. It would really devastate her." said Amy. "Amy, lets not discuss this anymore. It hurts me more just to think of this." said Thorin, sadly. Amy took Thorin's hand. "Okay, we'll drop it." said Amy, laying her head on Thorin's chest.

A few days passed, the day came for the coronation. Amy and her friends, alongside with Dis, had been busy getting ready several hours before the event began. Amy stepped out of her changing closet, wearing a dark blue gown with a white underskirt, and Amy's hair was pulled back partially with a long braid passed her shoulder. "Oh, Amy! You look so beautiful! Just like a fairy tale princess!" beamed Sara. Dis laughed. "You look like Snow White!" chuckled Angelina. "You three look beautiful too!" smiled Amy. "There is something missing! You need a necklace, dear!" smiled Dis.

Amy reached in her vanity and took out a emerald necklace that Thorin had given her when they first arrived in the treasure hoard. Dis helped Amy put on the necklace. "Now, I'm complete!" said Amy with content. "Lets go and meet up with the others!" said Dis. And they followed Dis, down and met up with the others in the corridor. They also met up with Thorin, who was also there. Amy's mouth dropped open when she saw Thorin, and how handsome he looked in his formal attire. Thorin was dressed in a dark blue tunic with gold buttons on the side, with a red shirt underneath.

As for the coat, his coat was of dark blue fur. Thorin looked upon Amy and smiled, noticing how beautiful Amy looked in her dark blue and white gown. Thorin approached Amy. "Is this same woman I know and love?" smiled Thorin gently. "Yes, Thorin! Its me! Just because I am dolled up in a fancy dress, I'm still the same Amy! And you look very, very handsome, my love!" whispered Amy. "And you look very, very beautiful." purred Thorin, and he drew Amy into his arms, and they kissed. "Oh, okay! Enough with the mushy, mushy stuff! We need to get this show on the road!" declared Gloin.

Amy and Thorin laughed as well as the others, and they made their way into the Throne room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

When they arrived in the Throne Room, the place was already packed with dwarves, elves and men. Gandalf was there of course, he would be presiding the event alongside with Thorin's cousin, Dain, Elrond and Thranduil also there, with Legolas and Tauriel. Thorin approaches the Throne, followed by Fili, Kili, Dis, and Amy. Fili stood on the left side of Thorin, and Kili on his right, and Amy and Dis stood on the left side of Thorin. Dain began his speech, and he spoken of his family, and of Frerin and Dis. "At first, I was against of the idea of Thorin of going on his quest, fearing of what would happen to him. And he proved us wrong, and he always finds a way of proving us wrong!" chuckled Dain. Thorin grinned and nudged Dain in side playfully.

Amy chuckled. After Dain finished his speech, Gandalf spoke, and the ceremony began. Dain stepped forward, bringing Thror's crown, and he hands the crown to Gandalf. The wizard placed the crown upon Thorin's head. "Here, stands Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King of Erebor!" announced Gandalf. "All Hail, King Thorin Oakenshield!" called out Bard, and the others repeated after Bard. And the room became very silent.

To Amy and her friends surprise, Thorin began to chant in dwarven language. His deep thrilling baritone rose and echoed throughout the hall, and pretty soon all the dwarves gathered, joined in with Thorin. Amy thought this was the most beautiful amazing thing she had ever witnessed. And looking upon Thorin, she saw who he really his, and how beautiful he looked standing there. When Thorin ended his chant, the feast began. Amy could hear feasting going on below the Mountain as well. There was feasting in Lake Town, and in Dale. Meanwhile everyone gathered to Thorin, congratulating him.

Amy smiled brightly She was so happy that she was in tears, and she tried her best hiding the joyful tears so no one would notice. Suddenly, Bilbo approached. "Are you okay, Miss Amy?" asked Bilbo, smiling. "I'm so happy! Laughter through tears is the best emotion!" stated Amy. The hobbit laughed. "You tell me, The waterworks just hit me during the ceremony!" grinned Bilbo. Amy laughed. "I am so glad you came, Bilbo. I'm sure Thorin would be happy that you're here." said Amy. "Bilbo!" called out Thorin, approaching the hobbit. "I am glad you made it! I was worried you wouldn't!" said Thorin.

Bilbo shrugged.

"I ran into a little trouble when I returned home, Thorin, after the Battle of Five Armies." said Bilbo. "What happened?" said Amy. "When I returned home, I discovered that my home was put up for auction!" said Bilbo. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Thorin, Fili and Kili together. "Rumors spread around the Shire, folk assumed I was dead, and of course the rumor was spread by the Sackville Baggins. And once I gotten my home back, they discovered that I had a lot of treasure." said Bilbo, bowing his head. "Oh, boy. This doesn't sound good." mumbled Thorin. "So you have family coming out of the woodwork, hey?" teased Kili.

"Kili, don't laugh! It isn't funny!" snapped Amy. "Yes, Kili. This isn't funny! The hobbit went through a horrible ordeal when he got home! And people are wanting his treasure, the treasure WE had given him. Just wait until I get a hold of those Sackville's!" growled Thorin. "You tell them, Thorin." said Amy. "Thorin, you don't have to confront them. I can handle them. If I can handle trolls, dragons, orcs and goblins, I can handle the Sackville's alone. This is my fight and my fight alone." said Bilbo. Thorin nodded in agreement.

As the feast continued, there was much dancing. And Amy wanted to dance with Thorin. "Come on, Thorin! You have to dance!" chirped Amy. "Do I have to?" said Thorin.

"Thorin, you're getting off your ass and you're going to dance!" exclaimed Amy playfully, pulling the dwarf king by his arm. Thorin sighed and smiled at Amy. "Okay, okay! You win! I'll dance with you!" said Thorin, and he took Amy by the arm and they joined the others in on the dancing. Kili was dancing with Tauriel, Sara danced with Fili, Bofur danced with Angelina, and Dwalin danced with Dis. But suddenly, Legolas decided to cut in between Kili and Tauriel's dance. "You don't mind if I cut in?" asked the blonde elf. Kili scowled. "Have at it." grumbled Kili and he walked away, and sat down on the floor cross legged.

"What has the elf got that I haven't got?" mumbled Kili aloud to himself. "Thorin, your nephew is pouting like a little baby! Look!" said Amy. Thorin looked over his shoulder. "He's mad because Legolas broke in on their dance!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes. When Amy and Thorin finished dancing, they decided to sit down for a while. Thorin sat on his Throne, while Amy sat next to Thorin. "Kili, where are you going?" asked Thorin. "I'm going to bed." said Kili. "Kili, come here! Something's wrong." said Amy. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." said Kili.

"Bull crap, Kili! There's something wrong I can tell it your eyes!" said Amy.

"There is something wrong, Kili. You need to tell us." demanded Thorin. Kili sighed and he sat down on the floor. "Tauriel and I been courting since we arrived in Lake Town before retaking Erebor, and before the dragon and all." said Kili. "Yes. And your point?" said Thorin. "Well, for the past several days and weeks, I have seen her, but she seems to pay more attention to Legolas than she does of me." said Kili. "Kili, she's an elf, he's an elf. They been best friends since they were children. Think about it." said Thorin. "So you're saying she doesn't love me?" said Kili.

"No, she only likes you as a friend, Kili. Its Legolas she likes more than just a friend." explained Amy. "But you don't understand! The both of you don't understand! I LOVE HER! I don't want to be 'just a friend' to her!" snapped Kili. "Huston, we got a problem!" grumbled Amy. "Kili, you really need to sort this out on your own. There are others out there they would love to have you." said Thorin. "I don't want no other, I want Tauriel." said Kili. "There has to be a way of fixing this." said Amy. "I know a way of fixing this. A little bit of friendly competition!" snarled Kili, and he walked away, and he went to his room.

"I think they should have a competition, and whoever wins the competition gets Tauriel." suggested Amy. "You know that's not a bad idea. I'll discuss this with Kili later." said Thorin. Suddenly, someone called out requesting Thorin to sing a song. "They want you to sing, Thorin!" smiled Amy. "I see that, Amy!" grinned Thorin. Bofur brought in Thorin's harp. Thorin stepped down from his Throne, and he pulled up a stool, sitting down at the harp. Thorin began to play. His fingers began to pluck and strum the harp, beautiful music cascading throughout the room.

After Thorin played instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing. His voice rose above the music. Amy loved it when Thorin sang with the harp music. He looked so beautiful, so vulnerable, so manly. And her heart raced every time he would open his mouth to sing. Everyone smiled as they watched their dwarf king sing and play the harp. "Look at Amy!" said Angelina. Sara laughed. "She's breaking out in sweat! Her hormones is really kicking her butt now!" chuckled Sara. "Yes, and you see you why!" said Angelina. "I wonder if Thorin figured it out yet." said Sara.

Angelina chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he has, Sara." said Angelina.

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. There was a loud and long applause. And everyone praised him of the beautiful singing and music, he played. Although the feasting continued outside the Mountain, many already had left returning to their homes for the night. Thorin's companions remained in the Great Hall continuing their celebration. As for Thorin and Amy, they decided to retire to their bed chamber for the night. Both tired from the big day. Thorin removed his clothing, and now he was only wearing a white shirt, and no pants.

Amy already was undressed, and she climbed into the bed, waiting for Thorin to join her. Thorin climbed in after her, and he drew Amy close into his arms. "Your song you sang tonight is absolutely beautiful, Thorin." said Amy, softly. Thorin smiled. "Thank you!" purred Thorin, as he began to kiss her ear. "This is your first night, in bed with me, as King!" smiled Amy. "I know! You look so beautiful tonight, Amy. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you!" purred the dwarf. "I can tell. You even looked at me while you were playing your harp." chuckled Amy. Thorin laughed.

Thorin pulled Amy's head close to his chest. Amy looked into his eyes. "I love you, my heart!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, My King!" purred Amy.

And she kissed Thorin passionately on the lips. Thorin returned the favor with a much longer kiss. When the kiss broke, Amy laid her head back on Thorin's broad chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and calmly. The both of them drifted off into sleep as they continued to lay there in bed, with Thorin, holding Amy close to him.

The next morning, it was bright and sunny. The weather was great enough for the Archery competition. Legolas did not know of this, it annoyed him. Legolas had no problem with Archery competitions, but he was annoyed that he wasn't informed in advance of the competition, and the reason behind it. Legolas decided to dismiss his frustration and went along with the competition any way. Legolas knew Kili loved Tauriel, and he honestly was trying not to get involved. Legolas only liked Tauriel as a friend only and nothing more. And that afternoon, the competition began.

Thorin sat next to Thranduil as they were outside observing the competition. "If my nephew wins, he's never going to hear the end of his from his brother, or my companions, joke wise." said Thorin. Thranduil laughed. "Was it like that with you and Amy? The jokes?" said the Elf King.

"Oh yes, when the entire company discovered of me and Amy's courtship, constant joking was all we heard to the point where I had to shut them up myself. Sometimes I'm surrounded by idiots." said Thorin, crossing his arms. The Elf King burst into roaring laughter. "I feel that way to my people sometimes. I discuss something serious to them, and then turn into some joke. I sometimes wonder they do that just to annoy me." said the Elf King. "They probably do. I haven't told you the story of the Rivendell elves singing songs about us? Making fun of us? And my beloved Amy came up with some good ones about that." said Thorin, looking at Amy and smiled.

"I heard about that. Your Amy has quite a mouth on her!" chuckled Thranduil. "That's what I love about her. Her mouth!" grinned Thorin. "I figured you would. I also wondering if you were rubbing off on her!" grinned the Elf King. "Ha, ha. Very funny." smirked Thorin. "Wait! Isn't Legolas messing up?!" gasped Thranduil standing up. Everyone noticed Legolas had been slipping when it come to his archery skill, and so far Kili was beating him. Later, the winner was announced. And indeed, it was Kili. Legolas then spoken up. "Kili, I allowed you to win this competition." said the Elf Prince.

"What do you mean?" asked Kili. "I allowed you to win this competition because I knew you love Tauriel. I only liked her as friend and nothing more. You can have her, Kili. Congratulations!" said the Elf, and he hugged Kili to Kili's surprise. The expression on the dwarf prince's face was priceless, and everyone laughed. "That was the same exact expression Kili made when he was flirting with this elf in Rivendell-!" Began Fili. "FILI! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" snapped Kili. "Go on, I want to hear this!" grinned Tauriel. "Well, he thought the elf who was playing a small harp was female, and come to find out he was male. Dwalin reminded him that, and boy the look on Kili's face!" laughed Fili.

Kili let out a loud roar and marched off. "Kili! Come on! We're only joking around!" called out Tauriel. "He's embarrassed." said Fili. "Fili, you embarrassed him. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" boomed a deep voice. Fili turned and saw his Uncle glaring at him. "Uncle, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-honest!" stammered the young dwarf prince. "I'll go and talk to Kili." said Tauriel, and she followed where Kili had left. "I was only joking, Uncle! Come on!" cried out Fili, as Thorin was dragging his nephew back home by his ears.

"Wow, Thorin is surely pissed." said Amy.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Two months later, plans were being made for the Thorin and Amy's wedding. For the past year since moving back into Erebor, Dis helped Amy of making Amy's wedding gown, and they had just finished the gown too. Meanwhile, Thorin had decided the Wedding is going to be a double ceremony it would be a wedding, and the coronation of Erebor's Queen at the same time. And everyone agreed to it. Thorin and Amy rarely seen each other pretty much of the week, since Thorin had been busy with his duties as King, attending meetings, making trades, and often being asked as Master of Ceremonies at different town festivities.

There were times Amy would get so emotional of being alone, that every night she would cry. Because by the time Thorin would return to their bed chamber at night, he would fall to sleep, and she wouldn't be able to talk to him. Not only that her nerves began to rise since the wedding is drawing near. But Amy wasn't the only one who's nerves begin to rise before the wedding. Thorin also felt at edge, doing many different tasks all at once, and it was overwhelming for him. The planning for the wedding, attending festivities in the towns of Dale and Lake town, attending meetings, etc.

Thorin felt he needed some down time. A time for himself. So that same night, without saying a word to his friends and family, and Amy, Thorin headed to a pub in Lake Town to unwind with some drinks. He also forgotten that same night was Kili's birthday, and Dis had reminded Thorin that same night to be sure to return in time for Kili's birthday party. Early that evening, one hour before Kili's party began, they noticed Thorin had not yet returned. Amy frowned. "Why hasn't he returned yet?" asked Amy, pacing back and forth. "This isn't like Thorin running late. He's never late." said Balin.

"Correction, Balin! He was late when we first arrived at Bilbo's house, remember?" Dwalin reminded his brother. Balin chuckled. "That's because he got lost twice, Dwalin." said Balin, smiling. While they were talking, Amy slipped away from the others and sat by the fireplace alone, in the arm chair. Amy bowed her head in her hands. "Something's wrong with Amy! I must go and talk to her." said Angelina, and she walked towards her friend. "Amy, what's wrong? Worried about Thorin?" asked Angelina. "Yes, Angie. But its not just that. Thorin and I haven't spent that much alone time together recently. I understand his duties as King, its just-I don't know." said Amy.

"Oh, so you feel that Thorin has neglected you?" said Angelina. "I'm not saying that he's neglecting me. Its just maybe he's been too busy, he has forgotten about me." said Amy. "Amy, come here." said Angelina, and Amy wept in her friend's arms. "Is she okay, Angie?" asked Dis. Angelina explained to Dis, what Amy had told her. "Oh, I see. You know what, if it makes you feel any better Amy, I'll give my brother a piece of my mind when he gets here." said Dis, smiling. "I'm not sure if it would help, but thanks Dis!" said Amy, smiling slightly. "Come, you need to eat, Amy! Supper is ready!" said Angelina.

"I'm not hungry right now, Angie. You can go on and eat with the others. I'll stay right here." said Amy. Angelina bowed her head sadly and she joined the others. "I'm worried about Amy. I think she's sinking into depression. I studied psychology back in my world, and took four years of it. She's showing the signs of it." said Angelina. "Depression?! How can she be depressed?!" said Fili, with a confused look on his features. "Well, your Uncle hasn't been paying that much attention to her. He's been too busy doing his duties as King." said Angelina. "Well he could've took some time out to be with Amy." said Kili.

"I know Kili." said Angelina, bowing his head.

Two hours later, one hour after Kili's party had started, there was still no sign of Thorin. And it really angered Dis. "Oh! I so want to punch my brother in the face!" the dwarf woman screamed. "You're not the only one." mumbled Amy. "What could Thorin possibly doing?" said Balin. "You know what? We need to go find him." said Dwalin. "Well then Dwalin, you go and look for him." said Dis. "I'll go with you!" said Amy. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Amy?" said Dwalin. "I don't care, Dwalin. I want to go with you." said Amy. Dwalin sighed. "Fine, you will come with me." said Dwalin.

"The reason why I want to come, because I have a feeling I know where Thorin exactly is." said Amy. "Then I will follow your lead, Amy!" said Dwalin, smiling. And so Amy and Dwalin made their way into Lake Town. "I believe he's in the pub!" said Amy. Dwalin nodded, as they entered the crowded pub. When Dwalin and Amy entered, they found Thorin, but in a very unfortunate circumstance that really angered and upset Amy. Thorin was very, very drunk, and he was laughing and singing. But it wasn't that, what bothered and upset Amy.

It was a human woman sitting on Thorin's lap, kissing all over him, and Thorin allowed her to do it!

And when she saw Thorin kissing the woman back, Amy let out a loud scream, and she bolted out of the pub. "AMY!" cried out Dwalin. But Amy already had left. Dwalin scowled, and now in full rage, he approached Thorin's table. "Thorin Oakenshield, you're not making a very good King, or a future husband!" roared Dwalin. Thorin looked up, and there stood Dwalin, glaring at the dwarf king. "Dwalin, come and join the-hiccup! Fun! Hiccup!" said Thorin, his voice slurred. Dwalin grabbed Thorin roughly by the arm. "OW! Watch what yer do in! You're try in to hurt me?!" roared Thorin, as they stepped outside of the pub.

"No, I'm going to beat the living day lights out of you, for your behavior tonight in the pub!" yelled Dwalin. Suddenly, Dwalin punched Thorin in the right side of his jaw, knocking the dwarf king to the ground. "Now, sit down, shut up and hear me out!" boomed Dwalin. "What in the hell have I done now?" yelled Thorin. "You know damn well what you done! You're supposed to be getting married in two weeks, Thorin! And what are you doing? You're drunk, and you are all over that unknown human woman, Mahal only knows what you're doing. Just a friendly reminder, you jack ass! Amy was with me and she saw you and the woman together, and she's VERY UPSET!" yelled Dwalin.

This struck a nerve into Thorin. Amy saw them. He could imagine what would happen if he would return home now, and having to face Amy. The consequences would be really dire. "Not only that, Thorin. Kili's birthday party was tonight, and you missed it! Amy isn't the only one you have upset. You have upset Dis, and Kili has well. Kili has went to his room, that's how angry the poor lad is." lectured Thorin's friend. Thorin bowed his head. _What a mess I got myself into now, what have I done? I have to set things right. Some king I turned out to be, _Thorin thought, a tear sliding down his face.

"Get up! We're going home! NOW!" demanded Dwalin, helping up his friend and they returned to Erebor. When they arrived, and entered the parlor, Thorin didn't receive any greeting or welcome, just a bunch of angry eyes glaring at him, and he noticed Amy wasn't in the room at all. Dis angrily approached her brother, slapping him in the face. "You ass hole! You missed your nephew's birthday party! You know how it meant to Kili for you to be there for his party?! Do you have any idea how upset he is right now?!" shrieked Dis. Thorin bowed his head in guilt.

"Dis, I am so sorry." said Thorin, quietly.

"Oh and another thing, Amy's extremely upset too. And what she told me she seen at the pub, really got me angry! How could you, Thorin? How could you do this to Amy! You and Amy are to be married in two weeks, and you pull this on her?! Amy is packing her belongings, she is heading to Rivendell tonight. She hasn't left yet, you still have time to stop her." said Dis. Thorin's heart sank. The thought of Amy leaving him was too much for him, and his heart ached with guilt. He has to stop her before she leaves. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Thorin for your behavior! And I thought your behavior when we first arrived here was bad." scorned Balin.

His friends and family was making him feel more worse the more they spoken to him. "Thorin, you still have time to go talk to Amy! You go right now and talk to her!" demanded Dis. Thorin nodded, and he quickly walked away. Thorin ran to the stairs, quickly heading up to his bed chamber hoping Amy would be there. He noticed the door was closed and also locked. Thorin knocked on the door. "Amy, open up! Its me Thorin!" called out Thorin. "Go away! I have nothing to say to you!" screamed Amy from behind the door. "Please, Amy! We need to talk this out!" begged Thorin. "I am not talking to you! EVER!" shrieked Amy.

"Amy Elizabeth, you open this door right now or I'll bust it down!" demanded Thorin. Suddenly Thorin heard footsteps behind the door, and Amy opened it. "Lets sit down." said Thorin. Amy sat down on the bed, and Thorin sat beside her. "Amy, I don't know what I was thinking, and I don't know what I done it, I was drunk! Amy, I am so sorry-I never meant this to happen." said Thorin sadly, tears running down his face. "Its not only that, Thorin. You and I hardly spent that much alone time together. I understand of your duties and all, Thorin. But I get pretty lonely you know!" explained Amy.

"Oh, Amy!" whispered Thorin, taking Amy's hands gently. Amy could feel the tears streaming from Thorin, as they reached her hands. "Amy, its just that I'm nervous. I never been married before, its all new to me. I don't know why, its just-I don't know." said Thorin. "Thorin, you think you're the only one that's nervous? You're not. I'm nervous too! But you know what? We need to conquer it." said Amy. "You're right, Amy. We should!-Amy, please forgive me for my wrongs! It was inexcusable and uncalled for, and I wished it never happened." said Thorin.

Amy took Thorin's hands. "I forgive you, Thorin! Just promise me not to let that happen again!" said Amy kindly, leaning towards him.

Thorin smiled and he took Amy into his arms. "I love you, Amy!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Amy, resting her head upon Thorin's chest, as Thorin ran his fingers through her hair, and as he done so, Thorin hummed softly and gently in her ear. After sitting there for a while, Amy spoke up. "I think you need to make amends with Kili and your sister too, Thorin. Kili is very upset that you never made it to his party." said Amy. Thorin nodded as they both stood up. "Come, lets go and join the others so I can talk to Dis and Kili." said Thorin.

And the two of them walked back down into the Great Hall where everyone gathered to talk, and Thorin approaches Dis, and luckily Kili was also there, and he asked to speak to the both of them in private.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Thorin apologized to Kili and Dis of not showing up at the party. Dis forgave Thorin, but it was Kili that Thorin had trouble with. It meant a whole lot to Kili for Thorin to be there at the party, because Thorin always been to many of Kili's birthday celebrations. This time, Thorin didn't show, and it hurt Kili deeply. "Kili, come on. You have to understand I have a lot on my plate right now, I didn't mean to miss your party." said Thorin. "Just don't let it happen again." said Kili. "So you forgive me, then?" said Thorin. "Yes." said Kili. Thorin hugged his nephew. "You know you can't stay mad at me for a long time, Kili." said Thorin, after they broke the hug.

"I know. Its hard not to!" grinned Kili. "Come, lets return to the others." said Thorin, smiling, patting his nephew on the back and they went back to join the others. The family and friends continued to discuss the wedding plans. Amy now went from being nervous to being excited. The same went for Thorin. Thorin was so excited he wanted to compose a song for the event. "I'm going to write a special song for our wedding. Starting tonight." smiled Thorin. Amy laughed. "Of course. You seem to have a song for everything, dear!" laughed Amy.

Thorin chuckled. "Well, yes if you want to put it that way!" grinned the dwarf king. Later that evening, Amy and her friends, alongside with Dis went into Amy's bowery to discuss on Amy would wear her hair for the special day. While Thorin remained in the Great Hall, busy working on his song for Amy on their wedding day. For a while, Thorin struggled and kept tossing pieces of crunched up paper on the floor in frustration. "Why am I having such a hard time thinking of something?" said Thorin aloud. Thorin didn't realize, he wasn't alone.

"Maybe you need the inspiration to write something!" said a female voice behind him. Thorin looked up, and he saw Amy standing there, smiling. "Amy! I thought you were in the bowery with Dis and your friends!" said Thorin. "Oh, I had enough with girl chatter for one night. I just wanted to be with you. And why is there paper scattered all over the floor?" asked Amy. Thorin laughed. "I kept messing up. Its just that I cannot think of anything right now." said Thorin. "I'm sure you could come up with something. You two weeks to go. You still have time!" purred Amy, kissing the back of Thorin's neck.

"Thank you!" whispered Thorin. "Maybe you need a break, Thorin." said Amy.

"Perhaps you're right, I need a break.' said Thorin, and he picked up Amy and carried her up to their bed chamber. Two weeks later, the day came for the wedding of Thorin II Oakenshield and Amy. The entire morning, Amy, Sara, Angelina and Dis had been in the bowery, with Sara, Angelina and Dis, alongside with Galadriel and Tauriel helping Amy getting ready for the big day. "Well, Thorin is already dressed and ready in his clothes. He's waiting in the parlor until its time." said Dis. "You're very quiet today, Amy! Are you okay?" said Sara. Amy smiled.

"I'm okay. Just thinking how handsome Thorin would look in his wedding clothes!" said Amy. All the women laughed. "He's handsome no matter what he wears, Amy!" grinned Angelina. Amy's wedding gown is beautiful. It was white, with gold embroidered on the hem of the very full length skirt, her bodice was dark blue, and a white blouse with flowing sleeves. On top of Amy's hair, she wore a flowered tiara, complete with a small veil. But it was the train of the Amy's gown that was quite the attention getter. It was really long, and it would had to take four to lift the train for Amy, when she walks down the aisle.

"The only thing about this gown is how I'm going to fit through the door!" said Amy. Angelina laughed.

"Just lift the skirt and turn side ways, Amy. Remember the old movie with the southern belles in it that wore those beautiful big skirt gowns? That's how the manage!" said Sara. Amy laughed. "True, true. I'll try that." said Amy. "As long as Fili and Kili don't use your gown as a tent!" joked Angelina. "Angie!" exclaimed Amy, and everyone burst into laughter. Meanwhile in the parlor room, Thorin sat by the fire place. Thorin looked devastatingly handsome in his wedding attire. He wore a red tunic, mithril silver belt, and a dark blue fur coat. Thorin wore his hair laid down passed his shoulders, and his beard as well, with the beard tucked in his belt.

As Thorin waited for the wedding to begin, Thorin played on his harp for a little bit. Thorin hummed softly to himself as he played. Shortly, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili entered the room. "Looks like Thorin is already ready!" grinned Dwalin. Thorin noticed his friends and nephews entering the room, and he stood up. "You look great, Uncle!" grinned Fili. "The ceremony is about to start shortly." said Balin. "Are yer ready, lad?" asked Dwalin. "Yes, I am very ready." said Thorin, taking a deep breath. Thorin looked down the corridor. "Let's go!" said the dwarf king.

And he led them into the Great Hall where the Wedding/coronation ceremony is held.

When they entered the hall, the place was packed with many dwarves, elves, and men. Bilbo and Frodo was there. Standing ahead of them was Gandalf, Elrond and Bard. Off to side stood Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel. Fili, Kili, Balin, and Dwalin, since all four is Thorin's best man took their stand on the right of Thorin, and Thorin stood next to Gandalf, while Dis stood in between Gandalf and Thorin. Suddenly, when the music began to play, the brides maids came down, and of course they were Sara and Angelina, and following them was the bride herself, Amy.

Thorin smiled brightly at Amy. She looked really beautiful. Achingly beautiful. The dwarf king's heart began to race as Amy strolled graciously passed the crowd. Her smile is as radiant and beautiful as Amy herself, and brightened the room. Once she stood directly in front of the wizard, Thorin stepped down from where he stood, and he is now standing in front of Amy, facing her, as Amy faced Thorin, both taking each other's hands, and the ceremony began. The ceremony was very beautiful.

Both Thorin and Amy written their own vows, and they spoken them to each other. When that ceremony ended, the coronation of Amy becoming Queen of Erebor began.

Gandalf approaches Amy, placing a small silver crown upon Amy's head, and announced Amy as the new Queen of Erebor, and everyone cheered. Thorin smiled, taking Amy's hand, as Bard placed a red cloak around Amy's shoulders. Angelina and Sara burst into joyful tears, joined in by Dis. Amy laughed at her friends and Dis, when she noticed them. When the ceremony finished, the Feasting began, and everyone gathered around Thorin and Amy congratulating them, and talking to them. "I cannot believe it! You're Thorin's wife! You both set and goal and kept it!" laughed Sara.

'Hey! Are you trying to say that I have a knack of setting goals and not keeping them?" said Amy. "Amy, I was only joking! Lighten up, will you?" laughed Sara. Suddenly, the dancing began and Amy went over to Thorin. "The Bride and Groom has the first dance!" Amy reminded Thorin. Thorin smiled, taking Amy's arm, and they went on onto the open floor, and danced, shortly followed by others. Kili approached Tauriel, offering a dance with her, and she accepted. Sara danced with Fili, and Angelina danced with Bofur. Bilbo danced with Bard's oldest daughter, who became very close friends with.

"Look! Bilbo is dancing with Bard's oldest daughter!" said Amy. Thorin laughed.

"Well Bilbo told me he has been communicating with her a lot through letters, and made several visits with her. He told me the two of them became very close." said Thorin. "So do you think they're courting?" grinned Amy. "Possibly!" smiled Thorin, as they continued to dance around the floor, and Thorin then lifted Amy, and spun her. "I'm going to go faster!" grinned Thorin, and he began to spin faster. "Thorin-you're getting me-dizzy!" exclaimed Amy laughing. When the song ended, the dance stopped. Amy wobbled a little bit from being dizzy, and she collapsed right into Thorin's strong arms.

"My dizzy Queen!" grinned Thorin. "My spinning King!" Amy joked back. Thorin made a small slap on Amy's backside, and she jumped. "Thorin! Not in front of the peeps!" laughed Amy. "I don't care if anyone is looking!" said Thorin, playfully. "Hey did you see that, Kee? Uncle Thorin just slapped Amy in the behind!" laughed Fili. "Hey! That's why they have bedrooms you know!" called out Kili. "Oh, hush, Kili!" said Amy quickly, and smiled at the dwarf prince.

It was then Thorin decided he wanted to sing his song he had written for Amy. Bofur brought forth Thorin's harp.

Thorin sat down upon a stool, placing the harp against his chest, and he began to play. As his large fingers plucked and strummed gracefully on the strings, beautiful music cascaded throughout the Hall. The music as always was very beautiful and well played by the Dwarf King, and after playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing, in his deep baritone voice, rising about the music. It was a special love song for Amy, chronicling the times Amy and Thorin went through, both good and bad.

Amy watcher her husband sing and play on his harp, and her heart began to pound so hard, that it felt like it wanted to leap from her chest. A tear slid down her cheek, because she felt quite so moved to the song, and now her heart ached for him, feeling the heat rising through her, desiring to touch him, and kissing him all over. When Thorin ended his song, there was a loud and long applause and cheering, and everyone stood up and smiled at him. Amy ran to Thorin, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I wish you can take me now!" whispered Amy. "We can retreat to our bed chambers now, if you like!" smiled the dwarf king. "Yes, I am ready!" said Amy.

Thorin announced to the others, to continue their feasting while and he and Amy would retire to their quarters for the night, since both are exhausted from their big day, and they want to spend some alone time as well. "You are wanting your honeymoon now?" said Sara. "Sara, yes. Thorin and I need that quality time together! Now go over and fool around with your Fili!" joked Amy. "Hey! We're not ready to 'fool around' just yet! I resent that!" said Fili, playfully. "Well go have fun with Fili!" Amy corrected. "Yes, sir! I mean ma'am!" Sara shot back jokingly.

Thorin and Amy retired to their bed quarters. Thorin closed the door behind them, and he quickly removed his clothes. Shortly followed by Amy. Thorin sat down and joined Amy on the bed. "Finally! We can be alone!" smiled Thorin. "Amen to that!" laughed Amy. Thorin swept Amy into his arms, kissing her passionately, and he laid her gently down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He blown out the candle, and the room went dark, and playful moans and purrs coming from the both of them, alongside with giggles.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

A month or so went by, Amy went to join the others for breakfast, and Thorin later caught up with them. Amy was discussing with her friends when she put on her corset this morning, she could barely squeeze into it. Angelina laughed. "It sounds like to me someone is gaining weight!" teased Angelina. "How can I be gaining weight? I've been eating right, and I exercise regularly!" said Amy. "Well, we also noticed your appetite has been increasing too." said Bombur. "Yes, yes. I have been having a big appetite here of late, that doesn't count for anything." said Amy.

"Don't deny it, Amy! You're getting fat! Fat, fat border rat!" chanted Sara. "Sara, stop it!" protested Amy. Thorin laughed. "Sara's right, you have gained some weight. Every time I try to lift you, you feel so heavy, I could barely make it upstairs." said Thorin. "Oh, don't you get in on this too, Thorin!" hissed Amy. "Amy, lighten up! We're just joking with you!" said Angelina. "I'm going to work out. I'll do anything. I'm going to lose this weight." said Amy. "I think you are fine the way you are, Amy. Don't change!" complimented Bombur. "At least someone here agrees." said Amy.

"Amy, settle down! You're fine!" said Thorin. "I forgot, Amy takes her physical well being very seriously, we should really lay off her." said Angelina. Sara nodded. Later in the afternoon, Amy sat in the library working on her book, while Ori was in there too reading, and Angelina, Sara and Bofur talked of toy making. Angelina and Sara both wanted to learn the craft of toy making from Bofur. Suddenly, Amy quickly stopped writing. Her face turned completely pale. She felt the need to throw up. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Ori, noticing Amy's change in behavior.

"I'm starting to feel nauseous." said Amy weakly, standing up, and she quickly left the library. She quickly headed to the bathroom in her bed chamber, and threw up. Ori quickly went to Thorin letting him know of Amy feeling sick. "Amy's sick?!" gasped Thorin. "Yes." said Ori. "Where is she, Ori?" asked Thorin. "She headed to your bed chamber." Ori replied. "Go find Oin, and send him up to me." said Thorin. Ori nodded and he left to find Oin. Thorin quickly headed to their bed quarters, and he found Amy, sitting on the bed. She had just finished throwing up.

"Amy, my love? Are you okay? Ori told me you're not feeling well!" said Thorin, kindly.

As he sat beside his wife on the bed. "Its weird, I was feeling fine in the library, and I was working on my book, and all of a sudden, boom! It hit me, and I quickly came here and blah!" said Amy. Thorin tried to put the pieces together of Amy's well being. He noticed her changes in appetite have increased, and her weight gain. Suddenly, the thought hit the both of them. And it definitely hit Amy. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" exclaimed Amy. "What is it, Amy?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I didn't have a period this month." said Amy. "Meaning?" said Thorin.

"Thorin! I could be pregnant!" said Amy, a slight smile appeared on her features. "But how would you know that you could be pregnant?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm showing the red flags big time! The increase in appetite, the weight gain, the vomiting! Hello!" snapped Amy. "Not to mention the mood swings!" mumbled Thorin. Thorin took Amy's hands. "I've sent Ori to get Oin, and he's going to examine you." said Thorin. Suddenly, sadness fell over Thorin. Amy noticed the expression on Thorin's face. "Thorin, what's wrong?" asked Amy. "Amy, I'm scared. What if you are pregnant again? What happens if I end up hurting you again like I done before when you were pregnant the first time?" said Thorin.

"Thorin, you have your kingdom back! You are King now, and we're married and I'm your Queen! Things are looking up for us! There is no need for you to worry about hurting me, and I already know that for a fact you'll never hurt me again. Just think, this is our second chance of having a child full term!" said Amy. "I don't know, Amy." said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! One more I hear of you doubting yourself of becoming a parent, I swear in Durin's name I'll slap the shit out of you!" demanded Amy firmly. And she truly sounded like a Queen when she said it.

Thorin looked at Amy in amazement when she spoken to him that way. He never heard her speak to him so firmly like that before. Thorin sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Amy. Maybe I am worrying to much on this. I am happy as long as you're happy!" said Thorin, smiling. "I am happy Thorin." said Amy. Shortly, Oin arrived, and he examined Amy. The grey haired dwarf smiled. "It is indeed true, Thorin. She is pregnant. One month!" said Oin. Amy jumped up in the air and cheered, and she threw her arms around Thorin with a loud shriek. "Oh, Thorin! Here's our second chance to become parents!" cried out Amy.

Even Thorin cheered and he swung his wife around gently. When he stopped, he grinned. "We must tell the others of this joyful news!" exclaimed Thorin, taking Amy gently by the arm, and they quickly ran downstairs, meeting up with the others in the Great Hall. "My goodness you two! What are you trying to do? Have a race?" joked Dis. "We have some excellent news, Dis! Everyone listen up!" called out Thorin. Everyone turned their attention to Thorin and Amy. "Master Oin has examined Amy's condition on why she has been filling ill. Well, we found out that Amy is one month long in her pregnancy! Amy is pregnant! We're becoming parents!" smiled Thorin.

Everyone cheered, and Angelina and Sara, followed by Dis ran towards Amy and hugged her and congratulated her. Sara took Amy's hands and looked at her seriously. "Just make sure Thorin doesn't do anything stupid!" whispered Sara. "Sara, he just told me he would never do that again! Things have turned out for the better now." whispered Amy back to Sara. Later that day, Amy and her friends gathered around the fire, discussing baby names. Thorin sat alone in the dark, bowing his head. With a concerned look his face.

_I'm going to make sure I'm by her side each day, and I'm going sure she gets all the rest she needs so this child could be healthy, _Thorin thought. Dis noticed Thorin sitting alone, and she walked over to Thorin. "Thorin, are you okay? You look worried." said Dis, sitting across from her brother. "I'm fine, sister." said Thorin. "No, you're not fine. You look worried. What's wrong?" said Dis. Thorin really didn't want to tell her about Amy's first pregnancy and how Amy miscarried. It was painful for him to tell her, but he decided he would go ahead and tell her.

"Dis, what I'm about to tell you, you're going to get angry, and try not to make a big deal of it!" said Thorin. "Okay, what is it?" said Dis. Thorin told her what happened when they first arrived in Erebor, not long after the dragon left, and the sickness came over Thorin. Thorin confessed that he got angry with Amy, in which he never meant to, and he slapped Amy in the face, knocking her down a flight of stairs, and she lost the child on impact. Dis' eye's flew widen open. "Dis, please don't be angry! It was the sickness that controlled me, I didn't know what I was thinking or doing, and it hurt me as it hurt Amy." said Thorin.

"You should've restrained yourself, Thorin Oakenshield, sickness or not!" huffed Dis, hotly.

Thorin bowed his head. "I know. And now that Amy is pregnant the second time, I'm worried its going to happen again." said Thorin. "Well it won't happen again, and I'll be sure of that, as well as Dwalin and the other companions. You are King now, Thorin! You are married, things have gotten better for the both of you! There is no need to worry. Think of the joys of being a father, Thorin! You would make a wonderful father! You done such a good job helping me raise Fili and Kili! And my boys would definitely agree with me on this." said Dis.

Thorin smiled. Thorin felt happy that Dis reminded him of the wonderful job he had done helping her raise his nephews. "Thank you for talking to me, Dis. This means a whole lot to me!" said Thorin. "You know I would do anything to help you, dear brother!" smiled Dis, and they both hugged, and they went back and joined the others. They found Amy, Angelina and Sara showing some of the dwarves some dance moves they had done back in their world. Thorin's eye brows raised when he saw Amy dancing. "Amy Elizabeth, you shouldn't be dancing in your condition!" said Thorin, and he walked over Amy. "You just sit down and relax!" said Thorin.

"When did you become my nurse?"" said Amy, playfully.

And every day I will be by your side until the baby is born. I will make sure you get all the rest you needed so the baby can be healthy." said Thorin. "Thorin, it doesn't hurt for me to do a little exercise, just so you know its good for the mother and the unborn child! Seriously you need to do some reading. And just the thing to! Angelina found this book on babies and births, and you should have a read. I already read it twice already." said Amy. "I don't need to read the book, Amy." said Thorin. "Yes, you do!" said Amy, hotly. "No I don't!" said Thorin, obstinately.

"Yes, you do!" snapped Amy loudly. "I said I don't!" said Thorin, much louder. "Damn it, Thorin! You do!" cried out Amy, and she burst into tears, her pregnancy hormones kicking in. "Way to go Thorin! You just had a pick a bad time to pick a fight with her. You should do as Amy says and read the blasted book!" snarled Dwalin. "Fine! I'll read the book!" grumbled Thorin. Thorin took the book, and walked away and he went into the library. "Someone needs to slap him in the face." said Sara. "I would be more than happy to do that, if he yells at her like that again!" said Dis.

Later on that evening, Amy entered the library.

Thorin was still reading the book Amy gave him. Thorin looked up and saw Amy, and he smiled. "This book is informational. I'm glad you are letting me read it." said Thorin. Amy snorted. "Look Amy, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I'm sorry." said Thorin. "No, it is I who should apologize. Getting moody and emotional is part of the pregnancy." said Amy, sitting next to Thorin. Thorin closed the book, and wrapped his arm around Amy. "I should remember the next time, soft voices, soft moods, it would help the baby. That's what I just got done reading in the book." said Thorin.

Amy laughed. "You better remember that." said Amy. "Of course I will." said Thorin. Amy leaned her head upon Thorin's shoulder. "I was discussing baby names with the others last night, but having a hard time deciding. We're not sure what gender the child is yet." said Amy. "Well if it's a boy, how about naming him Thrain III?" said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! I really like that! And the best part of it is, you named him after you daddy!" said Amy. Thorin grinned. "Exactly." said Thorin. "But what if the baby is a girl?" said Amy. "That is up to you to name." said Thorin.

"I was actually considering Autumn Rose, because its such a beautiful name." said Amy.

"Autumn Rose! That is a beautiful name. But it doesn't sound dwarven!" said Thorin. "Oh? Don't tell me its sounds elvish!" laughed Amy. Thorin smiled. "Well what about Filicity? Filicity Angelina Oakenshield?" said Amy. "Oh, Amy! That is a really beautiful name! But there is just one thing though! What would they call her for short?" said Thorin, grinning. "Oh crap!" Amy burst into laughter, and she realized that the name Filicity, people would call her 'Fili' for short. Unless Amy could think of another alternate name, so people would get Filicity and Fili mixed up.

"I'm still sticking with Filicity, but her middle name will be Maria. And people would call her Maria." said Amy. "That sounds like a plan." said Thorin.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Later, both Amy and Thorin decided on the names for the children, and they announced it to the others. "Filicity?! But wouldn't they call her 'Fili' for short?!" laughed Kili. Even Fili chuckled. "Well, her middle name is Maria, so everyone would call her Maria for short, so there wouldn't be a mix up." explained Amy. "That's a good idea." said Fili. Months went by, Amy had been moody off and on, and she barely saw Thorin at all. She knew Thorin had been busy with his Kingly duties, but she also realized that he had been avoiding her too. At night, when was tired, instead of joining her in bed, he would retreat into his study, locking the door.

She couldn't understand why. She felt lonely laying there in bed by herself with no one to talk to, especially with her having trouble sleeping any way. The next morning, she tried once and for all to convince Thorin if they would have some time together, just to talk. "Not right now, Amy. I'm busy." Thorin replied, and he turned away. No sooner as he turned his back from Amy, she flipped him off with her middle finger in anger. Angelina noticed Amy's gesture. "Ass hole!" mumbled Amy. "What's wrong, Amy? Why did you flip off Thorin for?" asked Angelina.

"Its been weeks since Thorin and I had alone time together. I understand he's busy as a King, but when he retires for the night, he doesn't join me in the bed. He goes to his study instead and locks the door, either that he goes to the Pub in Lake Town and he doesn't return until the next morning. I don't understand what's going on, Angie. And when I tried to talk to him about it earlier! He told me 'Not Now, Amy! I'm Busy'! And he walked away!" said Amy, and she burst into tears. "I thought he was supportive of you through your pregnancy?" said Angelina, comforting her friend.

"I don't know, Angie. I think I'm driving him away with my moods. Either that, he could be sexually frustrated too. But that cannot be helped." said Amy. "You two really need to talk. Its not you that is the problem, Amy. Its Thorin. I don't know what's going through his mind right now, but he really needs to get his head out of his ass and start being a little more supportive of you through this. And didn't he say he would be by your side at all times to make sure you get your rest and all that?" said Angelina. "Yes, he said that. And so far, he has not once been by my side like he told me." said Amy.

"Come, lets join the others for lunch." said Angelina.

"I'm not hungry, Angie. I just need to be alone." said Amy. "Amy Elizabeth, you're going to eat if you like it or not!" snapped Angelina, grabbing Amy gently by the arm, and the entered the dining hall. "You sit right down and you eat, missy!" demanded Angelina. "What's going on?" said Dis. "Amy's upset. In fact she's feeling very depressed." said Angelina. "I believe I already know what is going on. I noticed Thorin has been avoiding Amy for the past few weeks, and I'm going to talk to him about it." said Dis. "Good luck with that, Dis. He will tell you what he had told me earlier! 'Not now, Amy! I'm busy'!" snapped Amy.

Anger clouded over Dis. "Oh, I cannot wait until I get my hands on that idiot of a brother of mine!" snapped Dis, crossing her arms. No sooner as Dis said that, Thorin entered, and all eyes turned to Thorin, glaring at him. "What's with all the long faces?" asked Thorin. "You tell us!" said Dis, icily. "Would someone mind telling me what in Durin's name is going on here? Why am I getting the third degree?" asked Thorin. "I wanted to talk to you earlier, Thorin! But you said, 'not now, I'm busy'! I've been wanting to talk to you, but you keep avoiding me! I don't understand it Thorin! I thought you were supportive of me during the pregnancy!" snapped Amy, and she stood up and she left the room. "AMY!" called out Thorin.

Dis approached Thorin. "I need an explanation and I need one now! What's going on with you?" snapped Dis. Thorin stood there silently. Not knowing what to say. Indeed, he had been avoiding Amy, it was because of her mood swings, it annoyed him immensely. But now he felt terrible of not being patient enough with her, and supportive of her. And he felt like a fool now, of doing this. Thorin explained his actions to Dis. "Stop using excuses Thorin, and be more supportive for Amy. You are going to be a father! And you're her husband! Start acting like one!" snapped Dis. Thorin bowed his head. "Yes, Dis." said Thorin.

"I must go find Amy." said Thorin, and he walked away. Thorin went to find Amy, and he shortly found her, sitting outside in the courtyard, with her head between hands, weeping softly. "Amy." spoken up Thorin. Amy looked up. "Oh, its you." grumbled Amy. Thorin sat down next to Amy. "Amy, listen. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me on why I've been avoiding you." said Thorin. "Why do you tell me one thing and not do it? You know that really angers me Thorin." said Amy. "Amy, its just that seeing you in the mood swings-its just-!" stammered Thorin.

"My mood swings are bothering you aren't they?" snapped Amy. Thorin nodded.

"You could've just came forward and told me instead of bottling it up and ignoring me. That's not showing any support you have for me, Thorin! Have you heard a little thing called 'communication'?" said Amy. "Yes. Its just I don't want to upset you anymore than you already." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! That is so typical of you!" said Amy, turning her back to Thorin. "Amy, listen to me. I'm sorry, okay! I really am! I love you! I would do anything for you! And yes, I do support you through your pregnancy! Please Amy!" pleaded Thorin, softly.

Thorin wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest gently. "You know I love you, Amy! I will always love you, remember that!" purred Thorin, as he kissed the back of Amy's neck. Amy closed her eyes. To feel his warmth again, and to feel the dwarf that close to her, pleased her. _He's back, my loving supporting husband is back! _Amy thought, and she breathed in deeply soaking up the warmth of Thorin's embrace. "I forgive you, Thorin!" whispered Amy, as she leaned back against Thorin's broad chest.

Thorin held her close, and to his surprise, as he placed his hand on Amy's belly, he felt a kick. His eyes flew wide open. "Amy! The baby kicked!" chirped Thorin, grinning. "Where have you been? He or she has been kicking!" said Amy, with a grin.

"The baby kicked for me!" laughed Thorin. "Because he or she likes you! The baby hears your soothing voice." said Amy. Thorin smiled. "They could hear from the inside?" said Thorin. "Absolutely." said Amy. "Hello, little one. Your father is excited to see you!" whispered Thorin to Amy's belly. And Thorin felt another kick. Amy laughed. "He or she wants you to sing." said Amy, grinning. "Sing?" said Thorin. "Sing for it. Babies love that, you know." said Amy. "Why can't you?" said Thorin. "I tried that, the baby didn't like my voice. He or she likes my talking but not my singing." said Amy.

Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin, and he began to sing softly, while his left hand laying gently on Amy's belly. When Thorin ended his song, Amy smiled. "See, he or she loves your voice!" said Amy. Thorin laughed. "And I see where the baby gets it from!" purred Thorin, referring to Amy, because he knew Amy enjoyed his singing very much. It always relaxed her, and he knew it was a way of calming her too. Two months later, Amy gave birth to not only one child, but two! She had twins. A boy and a girl. Thorin and Amy decided after all to keep the names they decided. The son's name is Thrain III, and the daughter's name is Filicity Marie.

"Oh, Thorin! This is the happiest day of my life. I owe it all to you! We are parents!" smiled Amy, as she held onto her twins. "This is the happiest day ever, looking upon two beautiful babies!" said Thorin. Amy allowed Thorin to hold his son, Thrain III, while Amy held Filicity. The others came in and smiled in amazement the newborns and at Thorin and Amy. Amy allowed Dis to hold the twins. "I'm an Aunt!" grinned Dis. "See, I told you two you can do it! Just believe in yourselves." said Sara. "Can we help you with them, Amy?" said Angelina. "Of course you can, Angie. Besides that I'm going to be on bed rest for a while until I'm healed up." said Amy.

"Well, lets see! I became King of Erebor, married you, have two beautiful children! You made me one happy, dwarf Amy!" smiled Thorin. "That's how I like to see you, love!" whispered Amy, and they kissed.

END.


End file.
